


The Metroid's Song

by Iflyte



Series: The Metroid's Song [1]
Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Absorption, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Metroid Fusion, Birth, Corruption, Cum Inflation, Egg Denial, Egg Laying, Electrocution, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/F, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Gang Bang, Impregnation, Incest, Masturbation, Mind Meld, Mutual Masturbation, Orgy, Oviposition, Partial Mind Control, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Self-cest, Sexual Torture, Slow Transformation, Stomach Deformation, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, Transformation, birth denial, pregnancy transfer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 51,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iflyte/pseuds/Iflyte
Summary: A retelling of events from Metroid Fusion, with things going from bad to worse to borderline nightmarish for our poor heroine Samus Aran.After being ambushed and brought to near death by her alien doppelganger, the SA-X, Samus finds herself going from hunter to hunted. Cornered and at odds with the weaknesses of her new alien biology, the timely intervention of an unlikely savior spares her from certain doom. But is all as it seems? Or has a fate more gruesome and disturbingly intimate befallen the galaxies greatest bounty hunter?
Relationships: Samus Aran/Omega Metroid, Samus Aran/SA-X
Series: The Metroid's Song [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679986
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. The Metroid's Song

In the dark simulated ecosystem known as sector 6, a ragged and beaten Samus Aran took refuge within a hollow rock outcropping. Adam had warned her about the cunning nature of the X, that damnable security robot from sector 3 seemed to be no exception. She'd went into this as the hunter, hoping to catch the still wounded bio-mechanical monstrosity off guard, even managing to turn the tables on it as her gravity suit nullified the advantage the slightly watery environment afforded it. 

Unfortunately, even as she blasted apart it's metal frame for what seemed to be the last time, she was ambushed by her doppelganger, the SA-X. Still reeling from the last fight, the X core holding what she could only assume was the wave beam, worked in tandem with Samus' alien duplicate, whittling down her defenses till her life support systems blared in her ears hauntingly. All this time, so many upgrades, so many foes consumed to bolster her own abilities, and she still paled in comparison to it's arsenal and overwhelming power. It was a sobering feeling being so close to death and knowing you were brought there by your own dark shadow, but perhaps it was her weakness itself that struck her to the core, the chill that maybe, she was the pale shadow now.

All she could do was slow it down, her beams and missles doing little else to the SA-X's armor than hampering it's movement temporarily. Nothing, she was insubstantial compared to this enemy, and her instincts knew it, in point of fact they were screaming at her to run, flee, survive. One final, and distinctly painful ice beam shot to the shoulder blasting off a fragment of her suit and sending her form splaying into the shallow water, deciding now was the time to heed the message. Her injured body burst from the murky liquid surface and made a mad dash for the chamber doors, followed close behind by the screech of a wave beam blast flying past her side, the X-core who had fired it flying hot on her heels. Her eyes widened in her helmet as she saw the SA-X readying a missile behind it, now was her chance. 

Her arm cannon flexed open, letting a diffusion missle fly toward the X-core's open maw, the subsequent icy explosion sending it flying backwards into Samus' X copy, right as it let a missile of it's own fly loose. The super missile collided with it's surface and ripped the normally sturdy core to pieces, the X parasite inside screeching in pain amidst the residual dusty explosion cloud. Samus turned back for just a moment, daring only a glance before seeing her copy's armored hand grasp around the writhing gelatinous organism. She could see the two beings distort slightly, it's form trying to pull away before merging into the SA-X arm, prompting Samus to escape before the chaos of the situation dissipated. 

Moments passed, and here she found herself, wasting away in the dark under rocks like a typical insect, not daring to move, as even now, she could hear the distinct, heavy clap of the SA-X's footsteps disappear into the distance as it scoured the area for her. She gripped her shoulder and groaned, just touching the area made her fingers tremble weakly, her suit barely absorbed the blast this time. The cold was ravenous to her body now with her varia suit's protective functions so weakened, practically feeling her cells going inert like any typical metroid did when frozen, leaving her upper arm feeling dead and absent entirely. Her thoughts were racing, tunnel vision of making her way to a waystation was held together shakily in her mind, while another side of her was making her quake with a deeper need. 

The screeching of several X infected creatures echoing in the environment around her made her lull her head to the side, that mental picture of her destination fracturing apart as base hunger whistled through the cracks. Her metroid instincts wanted her to hunt, to feed, to chase the dancing of blue lights in the dark, their source being the frigid temperature altered X she'd long since come to disregard as a threat after acquiring her varia suit. Her pupils widened with desire, desire she had to rationalize with herself to quell. With her suit so breached, absorbing one would likely be lethal at this point, likely the only reason they'd come back out in the open like this.

Is this how the X viewed her? A wounded beast to be sniffed out and hunted? Such a far cry from her status as a galaxy renowned bounty hunter. The growing inadequacy in her mind only pushed her focus back onto her wounds, making her growl in irritation and pain. Refusing to stay and wait for the legion of parasites to find and destroy what they viewed as the last vestige of their only known predator in the known universe, she clumsily wandered out into the spacious lower caverns of the nocturnal sector. 

They were surprisingly empty, even areas where she'd hoped to find easier prey like the slow flying manus were barren. Perhaps the X had counted on her making her way to the command center at the sector's entrance and gathered there, eliciting a shudder as she fantasized crawling her way to Adam's console only to be cornered there by the SA-X and shot to pieces in front of the cold, uncaring computer. 

But as she thought of the grim scene, she remembered...Adam, he was rather insistent on her not exploring any more than she had to. She remembered Adam's surprise upon her acquiring her diffusion missile functionality, and his subsequent warning of exploring the area anymore than she had to, something that begun to make her suspect that the federation had their own interests in mind. It was a stretch, but her computerized CO wasn't often surprised, and she hadn't survived this long on blind trust. 

As if the universe itself granted her beliefs affirmation, upon retracing her steps, the rocky caverns of the sector gave way to polished metal halls with a red alarm blaring overhead. Her navigation had no record of this area, even after acquiring it's data from a map console. Betraying her own sense of self preservation, she pressed onward. With the alarm soon cycling the message “WARNING, NO ENTRY WITHOUT AUTHORIZATION” over and over, she rationalized the X might not have been able to breach this area yet, it's lock down probably being an automated response to other security threats in the sector, if not the entire BSL station. 

Overhead Samus could see a camera lens gleam in the shadows, noting it following her movements as she approached the sealed doorway and wondering if even now Adam could see her. Seeing no latch or switch to allow her entry she pounded her fist angrily on the hard metal doorway, wishing she still had her x-ray visor to find someway in, or more practically that she had managed to consume that X-core that had assimilated her Wave Beam so she could bore her way into an internal system. 

She reasoned that her diffusion missiles might be able to affect some system behind the door like the lense switches she'd seen in other sectors that reacted to beam technology. Still she was hesitant...her missiles were her only defense against the SA-X, whom she had come to view as a boogeyman in the dark, it's slow metal footsteps following after her at her most vulnerable. With no other option, she stepped back and began to charge power to the icy projectile, the light exposure on her shoulder feeling it's powerful chill. 

Fighting through the sensation, Samus felt her teeth grit involuntarily inside her helmet before turning her head away and firing. A cry escaped her lips as she fell to her knee, her arm lambasting her for putting her through the experience of further cold exposure. But as she looked up, she could see the missile fly true and burst into a bright flash of white that devolved into a permeating, frigid vortex that creeped through the entirety of the environment. 

As the missile's explosion dissipated the metallic hallway was strewn with ice crystals jutting seamlessly from the walls and floor, but the door remained shut, completely unfazed by the impact, let alone the creeping flash freeze. Samus could only sigh...that was her only way forward, if diffusion missiles did nothing she doubted a power bomb would. Resigning herself abandoning her way forward, she reasoned she could bide her time and pick off any stray X, allow her suit to regenerate enough of itself to go after the clusters of icy altered X parasites laying in wait for her...just as long as she could avoid-

clak

Oh no...

clak

Her body snapped to attention, pointing her arm cannon at the darkened cavern behind her...it'd found her, or more damningly, she called it to her...

clak clak clak

The bright green light of it's visor is what she saw first, followed by it's terrible, intimidating silhouette that was strewn with dots of energy amidst the plates of it's armor. Samus could feel her body quivering, for the first time in decades, even after her brush with near death that brought this nightmare into being, she was actually scared. Samus Aran...terror of the space pirates, hero of the federation, deadliest bounty hunter in the known galaxy, didn't want to die, at least not like this.

“Get away!” she cried out against it's slow, meticulous footsteps making their way toward her. Her arm cannon shifted into missile mode, a projectile clicking into place within before erupting from her arm. The fear gripping Samus' heart made her aim unsteady, the missile flying slightly off course to the SA-X's right side, it's footsteps continuing without pause. A scream of anger and desperation burst from her mouth inside her helmet as she continued firing, missing some, but nailing her unstoppable twin enough to stop it in it's tracks, the orange surface of it's power armor frozen over in slowly fracturing ice as it fought to break free and make its way over to her. 

Her eyes widened, relief beginning to swell up in her chest, if she could freeze it entirely she could escape, escape and tell Adam to seal off the sec-

Samus' thoughts came to a halt as it's arm violently burst from it's crystalline prison, it's pale gaze shining through it's helmet visor, piercing her very soul as she saw it's arm cannon flash blue. Time stood still for her, she felt nothing, only the preemptive sensation of the blast of ice beam heading her way. There was no bracing for it, Samus' mind flashing a million images a second of every single creature her old ice beam tore through, only for her own screams of pain to bring her back to reality. The beam passed through her seamlessly, ripping apart her body at a molecular level, every atom of her being wracked with pain as her metroid physiology amplified the damage to the exposed portions of her suit. 

Her entire form flew backwards, the charged shot blasting her into the door she tried to breach moments ago, freezing her to it's cold metal surface. Samus' eyes tried to focus forward, her visor cracked and her line of sight completely uneven, one of her eyes now likely heavily damaged. Her chest heaved, she could feel the rusty flavor of blood dying to flow out, but only managing to cough up frigid air. The SA-X however, simply broke free from its own icy confines and continued toward her, apparently beyond pain or harm. Her rigid muscles barely allowed her to shake her head, her lips quietly rasping out a “N-No...” her suffering going unacknowledged to her attacker as it's arm cannon shifted noisily, loading up a super missile and pointing at her trapped body. Warmth blanketed over her eyes as her eyelids fell, her terror melting into resignation. 

A heavy bang followed, shaking the entire room. Did it miss? Was she dead? Her eyes fluttered open, the SA-X apparently looking as confused as she was, it frantically pointed it's arm cannon in random directions behind and above it. Another bang resounded through the room, making Samus lurch forward, the metal surface behind her contorting and creaking noisily. Something behind the door was not only slamming into it from the other side, but more alarmingly was apparently strong enough to actually damage it. A super missile suddenly collided into the surface to her left, the SA-X apparently detecting a bigger threat than her from behind the busted door.

As if to respond, an enormous, sharp claw burst from behind it and began peeling it to the side, a monstrous roar echoing from beyond as the SA-X began firing onto it far more frantically. As Samus began to struggle to free herself, the claw retreated and the roars began to recede back into the hall behind the door. A pregnant silence filled the room, occasionally broken by sparks flying from the ceiling and the crackled warning message that cycled after the alarm. As the SA-X began to lower it's cannon, Samus felt herself jolt forward, a final massive impact sending the door flying forward, it's heavy mass colliding with her alien copy. A grunt of pain was all she could muster, her ice prison had shattered apart, but now she was trapped, nearly crushed under the heavy metal slab that was once the door. 

Suddenly hearing the whir of charging energy brought her gaze upward, expecting to be looking into the cannon of the SA-X, but instead watching it attempt to drag it's injured body away from whatever tore down the door while blasting it with a measure panic. She found herself joining it in the feeling as heavy footsteps shook the very foundation of the room, the metal door atop her creaking further as the heavy creature stepped atop onto it to make its way over to the gnat irritating it with feeble beam attacks. The SA-X disappeared behind the behemoth frame of the hulking beast, it's green, plated hide not even responding to it's attempts at harming it. It raised a claw, the same she saw rip the door apart like paper, before bringing it down onto the SA-X's vulnerable body. 

Samus dared a gasp as she watched it effortlessly impale the X copy before hoisting it's body upward and roaring. A sudden, quick shift of it's body sent the SA-X flying off it's claw and into a wall close by with a sickening crack, finding herself pull away as it rolled near her limply like a ragdoll. As it turned it's body to it's prey, she suddenly recognized the creature that had trivialized the foe that had nearly ended her minutes ago. A metroid, an omega metroid, the biggest she had ever seen in her entire life. It's roar took her back to SR388, but this one...even it's voice was far more monstrous, how was this possible? 

It didn't take long to figure out...the federation...Adam, damn them to hell. Another heavy footstep shook the floor, the metroid looming over the SA-X once more. The defeated X's head rolled to stare at Samus, or at least it's what she imagined, it's pale deathly stare still expressionless as ever, even as the creature brought it's claws back down and eviscerated it. Her eyes went wide as the beast stepped on one of her copy's legs and bisected it's lower body from it's upperbody. It was gruesome, with the viscera of the SA-X deforming into it's gelatinous base state, but unable to muster the strength to do the same to the rest of it's body and escape.

Samus initially felt pity...but...it was so strange, it began to morph into rage, not hate, but bestial anger one could only attribute to an animal fighting for survival. It drowned out her humane sentiments, as if the metroid's wrath was palpable and had infected the very air, her still half frozen lungs drinking it in gladly. As she saw her copy's face began to distort and fade to attempt escape, she screamed angrily and pulled herself from the rubble of the door that'd trapped her. Her sudden appearance from out of nowhere took the metroid aback, stepping back slightly and turning it's head curiously as it watched Samus leap atop it's prey and wrap her hands around it's neck. 

Samus roared as she beat it's head violently with her arm cannon, the metal shell of it's helmet eliciting a sickening smack each time. The SA-X began to shriek in a myriad of cries, unable to flawlessly maintain total assimilation, while being beaten into the ground, even more so as Samus began blasting it with rage powered blasts from her arm. As the helmet finally shattered to pieces, she finally stared into it's face for a moment, as if looking into a bloodied and beaten mirror with milky eyes. It's arms trembled as it gripped onto Samus meekly, an act that, in her right mind, might have brought her back to clarity, but as she looked into it's blank, expressionless face, it only stoked her hate further. Her arm cannon receded into her suit, bringing another hand to her copy's throat and hoisting it's severed upper body high into the air.

Her fingers crushed down on it's throat, feeling it's assimilated bones break like twigs, soon after feeling it's arms go limp and the X's meager defenses begin to fail, leaving it vulnerable to her consuming touch. She watched as it's flawlessly copied form began to melt away in her hands before flowing into her body like so many X before it, it's face hauntingly frozen in the same mute expression even as it's feminine face began to destabilize and diminish into nothing. A surge of power raced through her nervous system, her rapidly regenerated body hunching over with ragged breathe, the rage dissipating and replaced only with a sense of vertigo and trembling hands.

A curious trill emanated overhead as the metroid continued to stare down at her, it's multiple eyes still trying to make out just what she was. It's vaguely lamprey like jaws flexed as it continued to chirp softly at her, a bemused expression overtaking her given how savagely it acted compared to the creature that was practically cooing at her now. It reminded her of the baby, her baby, was it possible? Could it be a clone? Was that possible with metroids? To retain memories from mere cells?

Speculation was swept aside as it roared at her making her stumble backwards. It lifted its foot before scooting the SA-X lower body forward and moving it toward her with its “snout”. She stared at what she imagined was an offering, unsure of what it wanted, her hesitancy however clearly bothering it by it's suddenly slightly aggressive body language. It roared before outright tossing the remains in her direction, her arm cannon reforming from her newly regenerated suit in response, the act of aggression displeasing it instantly as it moved to swipe at her. With little room to move, she barely flipped over it's blow before retaliating with an ice missile into it's stomach. 

It screeched out in anger like the one she'd fought on SR388, but it wasted no time in pressing it's advantage to counter, lowering it's head and ramming it's full weight into her. Samus felt her ribs crunch audibly her suit barely cushioning the blow, her form crumpling downward before it pulled back and attempted to do so again. This time her legs kicked back and attempted to press back against the creatures massive head, her cannon charging up a diffusion missile before releasing one against it's plated scalp. It backed off and scratched it's head like it tickled, being interrupted by another volley of missiles that simply bounced feebly off it's heavily protected body. It leered down at Samus again with that same distinctive head tilt, apparently curious as to what she intended to do just now.

Her arm cannon began to charge before the metroid dropped to all fours and let loose a massive heat ray, the great torrent of energy not only searing away bits of her suit, but sending her flying backwards into the hall from where it came from. Had she not absorbed half of the SA-X it might have killed her just then, but here she was, at the precipice of death, only a quarter of her energy tanks left in just one hit. It came lumbering afterwards with the remains of the SA-X in tow, its breath ragged much to her confusion, she didn't imagine such an attack would leave it so exhausted, especially given it's size.

It dropped the lower body of the corpse, and nudged it assertively in her direction once more, the legs rolling noisily as their armor scratched the floor. She stopped them with her foot, looking down on the macabre offering before staring back up at it's expectant face “What in the hell do you want from me!” she shouted at it. It responded as she thought it would, roaring loudly at her before rearing back, tilting it's head up and emanating deep, rumbling chirp like sound from deep within it's core. At first it was just noise to her, but it's inner core began to surge brilliantly and flush different colors in a manner that reminded her of a cuttlefish.

It reared back and repeated, not daring to move but preparing for the worst, her eyes wincing as the sound seemed to permeate through not just her ears, but her entire being. Just as it seemed to make it's body rumble from producing the sound, so to did she upon hearing it, as if it were vibrating the air itself in the room and between their very molecules. She was somehow captivated, a small part of her feeling unease as a result, as if she were a fish being lured in by an angler fish. This behavior was so bizarre and unlike any she'd witnessed before during her time on SR388, and yet she felt herself abuzz with sensation whenever it shook through her. Her chest huffed out air clumsily as her core shuddered in tandem with the strange lightshow that followed within the the omega's chest cavity. 

As where it's rage was palpable to her before, something else equally as infectious seemed to bore through her like the SA-X's ice beam, tickling the instinctual side of her brain. Need welled up inside her body again, staring at the malformed bit of X parasite corpsemeat that laid before her. She was injured yes but...the desire to consume, right now of all times, why did it feel so important, as if there was a phantasmal hand guiding her body to lean down, take it in hand and consume it voraciously. But then, it wasn't merely a thought to her anymore, she was already engulfing the weakened X-flesh and pulling it into her being, her lips contorted in a vicious, overly euphoric expression, practically hissing “Yessssss” as sense of overwhelming bestial power engorged within her like a ball of lightning. 

A sense of fulfillment, manic jubilation made her mind quake, feeling high and nigh unstoppable, a far cry from her entire experience on this research station. The Omega seemed to sense it, crying out at her once more while it moved closer, her head turning to gaze up at it as it loomed over her. What came next made her panic, her body moving of it's own volition as energy visibly course along her lithe form, a great welling vibration forming within her chest cavity before she leaned back and cried out. Her helmet burst open, shattering into pieces as it struggled to stifle the voice that erupted from within, the sound of it distorted, alien, but still hers somehow. It shook the room, to a lesser extent than that of the Omega's, but still, it seemed to be pleased with what it was hearing, it's clawed feet shuffling like an ecstatic hound dog. 

Samus' eyes went wide as she stared at her hand, no her entire suit, witnessing the fleshy but durable surface of her suit looking almost gelatinous for a moment as it proceeded to flush different colors like the Omega metroid. “What the fu-” she managed to stifle out before suddenly being pushed over by the large creature, crying out as it took her leg into it's maw and hoisted her up, leaving her to flail and ragdoll upside down frantically while it hauled her away down the hall from whence it came. 

From her upside down view of the world, all she could make out of the restricted section that it was some kind of laboratory, albeit an apparently barren one, half expecting a frozen specimen of Kraid given how the federation had been mum with their holding of Ridley in the arctic sector. But as her captor began to shimmy and squeeze its way through an airlock, she realized...the lab was not only a secret, but modular to the rest of the station, likely to be remotely jettisoned if it were compromised. It wasn't till it entered a vast, glowing main chamber that she realized why. 

Capsules, vats, hundreds of them filled with metroids, from every stage in their life cycle. The shock was admittedly diminished what with the Omega's sudden appearance, but all the same, the audacity left her speechless, how far back did this go? Her mission to eliminate them from SR388? Their acquisition of the baby afterward? Or even worse, using it's genetic sample after it's death. Such a perversion of her baby's legacy, it filled her with anger, for the federation, for Adam, for every single solitary soul that led to this mess. She supposed, with a twinge of guilt, that she was on that list as well. 

The Omega dropped her at it's feet, trilling as she looked around at it's “nest” and it's family currently in stasis. She imagined with the prey rich environment and no rivals, the Omega's body was racing to quickly metamorph into a queen. But there were no X here, the entire lab had been sealed off, even Adam probably had no idea the giant creature was not only living here, but thriving. Not much was known about metroid queens, if they needed outside stimuli like bees with royal jelly, but it seemed clear this particular metroid was at a dead end evolution wise. “At the edge of extinction and here you are, still hanging on...” the bounty hunter said sadly, holding her hand out to touch the face of the great beast. 

It responded by shoving back against her brutishly, crying out with a high pitched chirp as it's sharp maw gnashed at her suit. Samus could only cry out in distress, she'd let her guard down, had it brought her here, back to it's lair just to eat her alive? The only answer it gave her was it's ecstatic chirping, it's jaws clamping down and tugging at large sections of her armor, holding her in place while the smaller, inner set ripped and shore it away ravenously. It's legs pinned her down while the tips of the oversized claws on it's forearms hooked into the exposed sections of her suit and peeled them away. Her desperate grunts and attempts to fight it off went unnoticed, it was just too strong, and the enhancement her powersuit afforded her were being surgically removed from her bit by bit regardless of what she did. 

By the time it was done, her upper body laid as bare before it, only sparse strips of the hide-like armor and the undersuit remained, her breasts bulging from their ruined confines in a licentious display. A brief moment allowed her arm freedom, her reflexes betraying her as it went to cover up her indecent appearance instead of firing upon the beast, a mistake she found herself paying for immediately as it bit down upon it's thick metal exterior. Sparks flew as it dug in and pulled the weapon outward, her meager attempts to fight it off by pulling back only serving to aid it. Neural commands to the weapon to charge itself with energy seemed fruitless, the flickering interior whining and spinning as it was systematically being detached not only from it's user, it's power source itself. With a violent electric shorting sound, it was ripped free, her only means of defense gone forever, loose cables and circuitry hanging limply, as if it were the viscera of an organic limb. 

Her eyes closed, not wanting to see reality, but ultimately forced back into it as it raked it's foot down on her suit's lower portion. A quick attempt made to flip around and attempt to crawling away frantically was met only with the beast's jaws clamping down upon behind her, digging into suit's advanced systems located in the dome like protrusion her back. It began swiveling it's head back and forth like a shark, pulling away from her and ripping the more delicate organic portions of the suit from her body. Her nerves quaked with pain as they were seperated from technology so deeply intertwined with her body, it may as well have been an actual exoskeleton. Her mouth was held open in a silent scream, tears pouring down her cheeks as neural fibers along her spine were torn away along with the rest of her torso section. Her leggings followed soon after, barely feeling the experience even as the supple flesh of her ample ass and thighs were raked slightly by the claws of it's feet. Her eyes merely stared forward numbly while she laid upon the floor twitching, the experience scarring her more deeply than Ridley, her past phazon infection, or even the X that had infested her body prior to this. 

All that remained of her power suit lay in pieces across the room or hanging from the monster's claws, she supposed her dignity was somewhere strewn amongst it. The metroid stepped forward slightly and roared, rolling her mostly naked body over to face it. The bounty hunter merely closing her eyes now as she writhed silently in pain, knowing what would come next with it's prey now yanked from it's shell and so very vulnerable.

Yet...despite this, despite death being literally inches away, she felt no fear this time, only a disquieting chill as she suddenly realized something. She was left relatively unharmed, at least compared to the SA-X after it's battle. Why had it peeled away at her suit and not her X duplicate? Perhaps the scent of another metroid, her scent, merely mistaking her “unusual” appearance as an exoskeleton of sorts it needed help emerging from. One could only guess from the comparatively delicate treatment, her expectations of being eaten alive being replaced with being gored open in an instant from now by mistake. Hoisting her body up slightly, she tried to heave herself back as it's head pulled close once more merely muttering “S-Stop...” to the creature before it responded by letting out another drawn out trill. 

She hated the sound, it reminded her of her baby so much, the tone of it's voice almost affectionate like the infant metroid's former happy chirps, making her wince in the knowledge that it didn't actually care, it simply hadn't happened upon a reason to kill her outright yet. Still, her body trembled as the sound waves reverberated into her, feeling them more acutely as they assaulted her exposed flesh. Her arms raised to push the creature away while it pressed forward into her, only to meekly have them fall upon it's face and serves as a bridge for the vibrations within it's body to pulse it's odd little “song” into her's. She suddenly spasmed from head to toe, involuntarily releasing her own little soundwaves into the larger creature, it's enormous head “snuggling” into her as she did so. 

Her mind felt blank and scattered, as if the rumbling jostled her braincells, preventing cohesive thought, with only mere instinct taking the reins like before. What in god's name was happening to her? The question was all she could frantically piece together in her mind, any cognitive function afforded to her seemed to diminish as her nervous system fell back upon biological response, her metroid physiology communicating back to the other metroid's wants and needs out of self preservation. Was this normal metroid behavior? Was it really just communication she was feeling? It worried her more than anything as the stark reality of the situation seemed to point towards one thing. Baby had imprinted on her as an infant, recognizing her as its mother, and as she felt the deep vibrations from the creature's rumbling sounds stirring from within it's body, and now into her's so constantly, almost insistently even, she began to suspect it was attempting to form it's own bond with her, albeit, to her rising horror, one of a different kind entirely. 

It wanted to become mated, and she was reciprocating.

Her thoughts repeated “No, no, no, no, no!” but the mating “song” rumbling through her like a wave was crushing that part of her, the logical side, the human side, into the back of her mind. Her eyes felt heavy and lulled, her body falling forward limply into the creature's face. The large being pressed it's body further against her, moving her down to it's chest cavity where it's breathing assaulted her like waves of electricity, her nearly naked body pressing upon it's fleshy inner core that rippled with crimson energy like all metroids. It flushed a deep red and orange against her touch as her body was forced to caress the vulnerable area, her own sensitive flesh probably feeling strange and alien compared to others it would consider ideal mates, but it didn't seem to mind as her body throbbed in reply.

It was as if she were being kept imprisoned in her own mind, trying to push back against a sweeping tide and come back to her senses, feeling mortified as she only managed a strained whine beneath the creature. She wanted to curse the federation, wishing they had let her die had she known her own body would one day betray her like this, to involuntarily become a monster's mate. Perhaps this was the price of playing god and eliminating the entire species in the first place, the irony crushing down upon her painfully as she, the one who carried out the deed, would be devolved into a broodmare to be fruitlessly bred by the last of it's kind. But that in and of itself, the fruitlessness of the act, it seemed to stir a quiet fear into her she dared not ruminate on...not like this. 

As if the Omega metroid had peered into her mind and tasted that nameless fear, it dropped on all fours and roared loudly, a deep, booming roar that shook the entire lab for what seemed like minutes. Her body rolled to the side in a clumsy attempt to escape, her heart fluttering for some reason as she attempted to rise to her feet, only to have the sensation spread to her muscles and make her knees buckle. A second roar burst from behind her, making her eyes widen, her pupils dilated as primal craving engorged within her core, her trembling hands gently touching the front of her abdomen as it buzzed with need. Her gaze was drawn behind her as the light from it's chest glowed like a furnace and rippled energy through it's entire body, illuminating the red, web like network within that was characteristic to all metroids. Her back arched a sudden sickness overtaking her as she felt energy pulse from that area in her lower belly, letting out a distressed cry as it rippled through her body the same way. 

The feeling of something contorting within her made her groan, her face beading with sweat from the strain of the experience, her mate's beastial roar becoming a beacon in her mind, an instinctual source of relief for the alien needs taking hold of her body. Needs she had no idea she craved before seemed to bloom within her at a whim, so sudden and powerful they may as well have been implanted by another. Her mate desired her, and she....and she...no, this wasn't her, this wasn't what she wanted!

Her hands clamped to the sides of her head, desperately attempting to block it out, she lasted this long against insurmountable odds, there was no way she'd allow this thing and herself to...to...NO! To think about it was to give the growing desire in her power, she needed to escape, to get back to Adam, to stop the X! It was up to her, only she was capable, she was the last...the last...

Metroid

That's what she was, wasn't she? The last metroid...but, now she wasn't was she? The Omega, it and her, two metroids, enough to stop the X...plenty of prey for both...maybe even enough prey for...for a whole hive!

“-NO!”

She struck herself, bringing her head down to the floor with an audible smack “I-I am Samus Aran, bounty hunter, chozo, human, I am not a...” she opened her eyes and stared at her palms, the normal human tone of her skin flushing briefly into the translucent membrane of a metroid. A scream burst from her lungs, only to be drowned out by Omega's deafening mating call resounding once more from behind her. Her head lulled backward, mutely staring into the ceiling, her lip quivering as the weakened portions of her human mind fractured into pieces. As the Omega metroid lumbered over her and towered over her form, her blank gaze affixed to the brilliant lights of her “mate's” chest core. 

With no reservation or resistance, her body did as it was coerced, the haze of oppression gone in her mind, replaced only by a warm, brimming sense of intoxication. Samus, or what was “left” of her, felt herself gushing, a euphoric, happy smile bloomed on her entranced face, her train of thought picking up exactly where she was interrupted before

A hive...yes...a whole hive. Her lower belly suddenly ached pleasantly at the thought, she needed...she needed to mate, needed to

Breed

Her womb convulsed, the singular word seemed to be the only thing her mind could distill from that terrible, powerful sound. Each oscillation of her mate was met gladly now, her muscles rippling pleasurably as her own song of lust flowed from her body just for him. Such a dream like haze made her fall over and arch her back, her pussy glazed over with lust and sopping carnal juices behind the torn remnants of her panties. The Omega Metroid took in her scent, her hybrid aroma certainly not what it was used to, but behind it, the unmistakable musk of fertility. This mate was special, inherently strong just as it was, they were suited for each other even if she wasn't “pure”. 

The bounty hunter turned metroid in heat writhed and mewled pathetically as her lover chirped in response above, descending upon her on all fours while she propped her rear upward and feebly explored her nethers with compliant hands, tearing apart the last bits of decency covering her sopping cunt and tossing them aside. 

Taking in her scent only further attached it to her, she had the feeling even if she did muster the desire to escape, there was nowhere on the station it couldn't find her now. A more sensible Samus would worry at that prospect, but she was a contortion of woman and feral beast now. As her mate overtook her body in it's entirety, the sign of it's own arousal sprouted from it's exoskeletal nethers, a fleshy protuberance that vaguely reminded her of hunter metroid tendrils, followed by another and another till five prehensile tendrils writhed free from within. 

Despite her hazy cognitive abilities, its unfamiliar anatomy made her curious as the omega had been with her moments ago, her flushed face staring blankly as Ttey slowly twisted and wrapped together in one solid column, forming a throbbing. five pronged behemoth of a penis that hung heavily between her legs from behind. It's heat basted her inner thighs as she pushed her perfect peach like ass backwards, her thighs basting in it's warmth and her sopping juices drooling downward along her sensitive skin, dripping, almost salivating even, from her cunt lips upon the metroid bitch breaker beneath. She found herself resonating a metroid like trill of her own, the large creature wasting no time in replying this time, the creature's response almost instant as it's forearms came bearing down upon her's, it's weight trapping them in place with mild pain.

Her legs trembled from the sudden reaction, an assertive bucking of her mate's hips demanding she maintain her position proper for what came next. The prehensile nature of the Omega's hydra like cock went on full display as it writhed and contorted independently of it's owner's hips, the twisted assembly almost umbrellaing outward for a moment like a jellyfish before forming back together in one swift, thrusting movement. Be it by the heat, wetness, or even some alien sense for sniffing out a hot pot of pheromones, it found her pussy in one, distinctive blow.

The uneven nature of it's strange dick was felt immediately, with each head fighting to push in not at the same time, but to ensure it had a place inside regardless. A cry escaped her lips, wishing she could reach her hands back and spread herself wider, her cunt already at maximum capacity by human standards. With each tendril being roughly 3 inches thick, she began to realize this was merely the threshold.

A grunt escaped her lips as her eyes snapped wide, the creature's feverish whining rising in pitch as it tried worm and pry each of it's protuberances into her again and again. It's bucking was surprisingly light, apparently keen to let the tendrils do most of the work in opening her up, something she began to wish otherwise. It was agonizing, being stretched so gradually, but as she began to pleadingly gyrate her hips backwards, the twirled hydracock began to twist back and forth, their unison shape gradually frothing her entrance with arousal and rising pain. She felt a sudden distinct fullness as the last head finally popped it's way in, her inner walls suddenly filling out as the others struggled to follow. 

Above her, the whining of her mate began to crescendo into a ragged roar, apparently having finally found it's mark. It leaned forward pressing her body into the ground with her ass still propped upwards, it's hips mashed tight against her ass as the twirling cock formation inside her twisted slowly. The rest of it's length that remained outside of her seemed to billow outwards, like a paper finger trap. There was barely enough time to register why, with her cunt suddenly made to swallow inch after inch of it's inhuman intruder. The initial penetration may have been clumsy and tortuously slow, but as they returned to shape inside her in one swift movement, she found herself questioning her own survival instinct.

The alien length sank down inside her slowly, not only pushed by the creature's weight but the surprisingly strong muscles of mass of tendrils. It was indeed a bitch breaker, finding any sense of dignity she had being crushed down inside her cunt as she moaned like a slut, a beast, a veritable bitch-troid. Her legs were hiked up as high as they could go, standing on the tips of her toes as her inner muscles struggled with how to contend with this unyielding log that threatened to impale her completely. 

The bones in her hips popped, feeling her guts shift and move aside as it claimed her struggling tunnel of a pussy for it's own. A feeling of sickness overtook her as her stomach felt like it was being pushed up into her diaphragm, the writhing, twisting contour of her mate's cock gradually bulging through her belly attesting to the feeling.

To the Omega, it was rather strange how unaccommodating she was, so tight and restrictive, instinct preparing it for a different experience entirely. As it began to gyrate it's hips from side to side to work the last few inches of itself into her, it leaned down next to her head and cooed, it's chest flushing purple slightly. Samus' face was affixed in an expression of ecstacy and pain, her tongue hanging limply out of the side of her mouth while intense pleasure and plain raced up and down her currently bow shaped spine. It nudged against the back of her skull, eliciting an involuntary coo of affection from her as she, without really thinking, nestled her cheek back against it in response, weblike lines briefly illuminating from inside her body in the same color. Their connection pulsed energy between one another, feeling it's presence in her mind and vice versa.

Her own metroid physiology had made her feel feral, primal at times, but feeling her mate's mental echo inside her felt like comparing a kitty pool to a vast ocean. It made her metroid instincts feel whole, no longer at odds with itself inside her. But something within...something far away was telling her, this wasn't good. 

It tinged her entire mindscape, making her cry out in pain to her mate, her eyes wincing as red streaks of webbing seemed to tinge her sclera. It trilled to her once more, seemingly tasting the unpleasantness of her mental anguish and offering comfort, before the hue of it's core returned to it's red and orange glow. Her own core seemed to change in tandem, feeling a new sense of exhilaration bloat up inside her as the Omega's rutting desire poured into her mind like a sieve, commingling with her own to breed. 

As the Omega pulled it's hips back, a great emptyness took hold inside the bounty hunter, the feeling she could only describe as if her entire pussy was prolapsing in an instant. But just as it seemed to retreat entirely the beast came crashing down back inside her, her cervix practically a thing of the past as it was smashed wide open once more, the sanctity of her womb violated in an instant. The muscles behind her inner walls clung her mate's cock as tightly as they could, but it's writhing and twisting nature coupled with sheer girth made them tire swiftly. And yet she could feel a sense of “rightness” in such ruination, as if her mate was training her pussy into a proper one, one more efficiently made for breeding. 

In the past, she'd known metroids to be a highly adaptable species, even without being altered or weaponized by others, their forms changing to suit their needs and survivability seemingly on a whim. It was a phenomenon she couldn't stop thinking about, it hung there in front of her mind even as her fat, rounded ass was pounded red. Her lower lip trembled, biting down on with a hungry fang, her forehead beading with sweat as her thoughts raced around the concept. Samus felt her body throb, her mate's echo looming in her mind like a rain cloud, spurring her to adapt, to overcome.

Unease filled her just as assuredly as metroid cock did, the throbbing in her body growing more intense as she felt that similar sense of internal contortion from before return, her entire form feeling so much more pliant but ultimately...strange. Her breathe ran ragged as her mate fed her energy, the sudden intake of power feeding that contortion within, the internal processes of her body running wild with it as her instincts commanded her, this time, to change.

The sclera of her eyes washed over with a dark crimson red, the calming blue of her eyes being swallowed under soon after. The world became a carnival of new colors she'd never seen before, lines of light gleaming along the walls brilliantly, captivating her but drawing her to them all at the same time. Her fingers reached out to them, feeling her skin shift at their tips to allow a few of her nails to protrude and grow into bony claws. She gasped from shock before she was distracted by a sudden lurch forward, her mate's thrusting intensifying as her lower body began to alter itself in response to his brand of “stimulis”. The former squeezing muscles of her cunt's inner walls began to undulate, becoming more of a milking motion as they mimicked the corkscrew movements of her mate's oversized hydra dick. 

The audible squelch accompanying each thrust afterward echoed lewdly down the hallsways, their mating becoming a cacophony of metroid roars, moans, and lewdness. Between thrusts she heard a popping in her hips, followed swiftly by their shape lurching outwards. It was painful for but a moment, but the reward that followed was made apparent to them both, with her pussy stretching wider than ever before as it's girth glided in and out of her debauched snatch deeper than ever and with greater ease. The very concept of being able to mate with another human felt not only lost to her, but...pointless, this was what her body was made for now...

However, the comfort of that thought made her freeze, her sense of reason screaming from the back of her head...why was she happy about this? Images, memories, scattered thoughts, they spun inside her like a blizzard, attempting to make the beast she had become comprehend like she used to. Her body...it was not only shamed and ruined, but now warped beyond repair, the gravitas of such an act calling forth the remnant of an old emotion she could recognize even now as it slowly reformed inside her, shame.

She was reduced to nothing, if she had felt inadequacy for her weakness in the face of her own shadow, the SA-X, what even was she now? The mental image of her past self was conjured within her mind's eye, all that it represented to her, the strength she once had, her skill, her capability, even her dignity. But perhaps most precious of all, her own identity. She was the fun house mirror image to her own past self, a genetic freak fucking a monster shamelessly, so lost in her own bestial urges she began to consider her human half an accessory of sorts, a mere afterthought. 

Tears welled up in her eyes as she began to weep, the fear she'd always hidden since waking up on the operating table after her rebirth had finally made itself manifest. She was losing herself...

With newfound self awareness, she cried desperately for release, pulling and struggling against her mat-NO! The metroid's grasp. Her now much larger and rounded ass wiggled as her legs kicked and stumbled to somehow slide free from the unceasing rhythm off thrusting. It didn't matter, she was slave to it's movements, with the entirety of it's turgid log crammed inside her she might as well have been hanging from the thing. She likened their mating to that of dogs or pigs, their brutal way of fucking locking the mother in place, ensuring there would be no second thoughts.

Fear of reaching that point of no return made her beg, still feeling the creature inside her mind slightly, her pleas to it not only completely foreign to it in concept, but being swept aside by the typhoon of lust and reproductive need that had taken over it's primitive brain. A great liquid churning became audible behind her, suddenly feeling the Omega's lower stomach begin to bulge and swell, her alien eyes going wide as it mashed into her back. She didn't have to be an expert of metroid anatomy to know what it was preparing for, all she had to do was listen to the thrill of her instincts, the pounding of her jubilated heartbeat told her their dance was nearly at an end. 

The manic and wild thrusting doubled even as the creatures mass seemed to increase, the synchronized thrusting of it's many pronged dick becoming disorganized, each falling out of it's twisted formation to fuck her bloated snatch independently. A roar erupted from it's throat, rocking her body and mind to pieces once more while it's own alien frame tensed, it's muscles bulging as orgasm exploded inside it violently. Her cognitive thought fractured to pieces once more, all she could do was rest her head upon the floor, her body flushing red an orange energy through her nervous system while her tongue flopped from her mouth, the last sane part of her mustering a tiny plea one last time, an audible little thing that was snuffed out by her mate's triumphant roaring...

“Please...d-dont...”

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she felt something from behind geyser into her, her eyes rolling upward as she registered it the only way her simple mind could, lava. Someone was pushing a volcano into her, it's payload searing hot and gushing violently. She was melting, it bored through her, threatening to fill every crevice inside her body and melt her alive. The metroid bitch convulsed as her own orgasm enslaved her, her pussy's undulating walls gulping down whatever was given to it eagerly. A desire to cry out, to call for help, it lingered there, frozen in her head “i-its melting me, please, stop it, I'm gonna...g-gonna diiiieeeee” a voice meekly whined inside”. But as she came, white hot jolts of ecstacy punched her brain from beneath as they raced up her spine again and again.

THWMP

A pleasant “Ahhnn~” escaped her lips, the pleasure elicited from the tip of her lover's cock thrusting into and rewarding her with another copious rope of seed distracting her from the voices cry. She could feel it diminish, being replaced by recent mental images, the SA-X's blank face staring at her expressionless as broke it's neck savagely. But...through the haze of her bestial anger, the memory felt, different now. Her eyes stared shakily into her's, the pure pools of blue within wracked with pain and fear, pleaing inaudibly for mercy as her hands grasped helplessly against her arm. Her warm, flesh toned lips tried to word something out to her, but were stifled by clawed fingers crushing her trachea.

Her sense of reality as she knew it seemed to break, seeing the woman's face, it made her unstable, fearful the more she met her gaze. But...this was how it happened, this was just a memory...just her copy...just her prey. A struggled “No...I'm...y-” rasped from her choked lips before Samus screamed in reply, her digits seizing tighter around it's throat. Her pure blue eyes rolled upwards as the bones in her neck fractured...just as Samus remembered they did, her windpipe collapsing as her dying gaze pierced through her once more. 

And then she was gone, her body limp in her hands, with only one trace of her left, the echoing message that blared inside her feral mind since conjuring this mental nightmare.

“Melting....Melting...melting me...going to...”

The deceased face of her doppelganger began to recede into her body, consuming her just like she had before. And yet she felt no empowerment this time, only a gradual but definitive shift within her brain. 

Melti-SPLURT

She was back, her cheek mashed into a puddle of her mate's excess seed and her copious love juices. Attempting to rise slightly, she felt a new found heaviness baring down upon her lower body, any shifting of her hips eliciting a heavy, liquid sound from inside her body. Her legs trembled from the weight, and though she couldn't look or reach back, she could tell what it was as she felt a thick glob of her lover's semen spurt from her wellfucked and still cockstuffed snatch. A feeling of absolute rightness, of fulfillment bloomed inside her, feeling her womb so bloated and full, transformed into an ocean of virility. 

Sensing that it's mate was weighed down enough, the Omega relinquished it's grip on her arms, finding them weak and numb as circulation began to work it's way through them once more. She flexed her middle and index fingers, staring at them curiously as she grew used to the bony claw like protrusions sprouting from them. They felt odd, not in a way that felt they didn't belong, but that they were the only ones that did, her pinky popping as she flexed it awkwardly, a surprised chirp peeping from her lips afterward. As the Omega shifted it's forearms to her side, it's body lowered atop her, their hips meeting firmly against one another, the lips of her blown out cunt kissing the base of it's cock once again. The change in pressure made her shiver plesantly, her hands traveling downwards to blindly caress it's source, finding the massively swollen surface of her belly bulging heavily beneath her. 

Cooing affectionately, she began rubbing the bloated curve of her stomach and embracing the sublime fullness within. It was uncomfortable yes, but her primal needs felt sated now more than ever, brimming with matronly purpose and warmth from deep inside her core. Her mate could sense her satisfaction, their feelings resonating between one another as the vein like network within both pulsed in unified rhythm. She felt him, his body telling her their union was not yet over, her womb merely becoming the bed in which their hive would flourish from. The metroidess simply nuzzled the fecund shape of her rear backwards, coercing him, letting it know it's mate was ready. 

The bulge within the Omega's lower stomach seized up somewhat, it's shape drooping upon it's mate, practically sandwiching her between their two bloated bellies. Inside her, she could feel the presence of her mate's still turgid cocks, they stirred once more, but this time, to pull outwards. A whine crept from her lips, her hand grasping at her mate's forearm almost pleadingly, only for it to coo reassuringly. A sudden tight pressure engorged inside where her cervix was, or rather the remains of where it's feeble remains were. Inside her cumstuffed chamber, the omega's five pronged cocks acted as a cork of sorts as a series of bulges traveled up their respective lengths. It didn't take long before she felt it, the feeling distinct from the copious amount of cum inside her, the five heads of it's alien protuberance belching up a heavy, almost tar like fluid that it proceeded to stir itself in, writhing and spreading it backwards into her ravaged tunnel.

But they never left, staying wedged inside the now much tighter entrance to her womb. With the prep work over, the Omega growled possessively above her as it prepared the final step, with each of the tendrils suddenly undulating in steady rhythm. The female metroid gasped as she felt a sudden surge of fluid burst into her, as if a dam had burst inside her lover. What she heard next was possibly the closest approximation to a groan she'd ever heard from a metroid before, the creature tensing up, the muscles in it's bloated lower abdomen flexing and squeezing down, it's breath releasing in ragged bursts as it appeared to be pushing something out. 

Her instincts knew what was on the way, her body already bracing itself without any exact knowledge why, her legs half buckled and spread as wide around the sides of her belly, the lips of her pussy stretching farther than she thought possible as a result,with even the girth of her mate no longer filling her completely. With another grunting sound followed by a deep rumble, the cause of her mate's struggles was made known to her, the base of it's cock that she had pushed herself so firmly against began to engorge. From deep inside it's core, a large, firm bulge began to work it's way down into one of the twisted lengths of it's cock, it's size shocking her to the point of breathlessness, feeling her mate's struggles gradually become hers as it slowly pushed it's way further downward, the massive swell pushing against her outer lips. 

Reflex made her pull away slightly, but her mate pressed it's chest downwards, preventing her from moving forward off it's cock. Her gaze snapped back and forth as tension rose with every passing second, her sense of preservation clashed against her reproductive urges, her feral nature only now realizing the unevenness of their coupling, her mate so much larger than her, suited for mating larger metroids than herself. But it was too late, it had been for quite some time, and as her mate's massive egg began to stretch her open, the vestiges of her human mind brought up the image of a nail being pounded into a coffin. 

Her ruby red eyes widened as she began to take it in, her breath hanging in her chest as the experience was commingled with intimacy and a rapidly rising sense of pain. Internally she could feel her hips threatening to pop once more, her very skeleton flexing out of the way as the bulbous, pumpkin sized shape sank into her and wedged itself wherever it pleased, any regard toward resistance from her body seemingly absent. A great fluid backlog seemed to drive it forward, inches creeping by as it slowly made it's way toward it's new home and future mother. It's form distended her already bloated lower belly, but soon began to disappear as it sank into the seed filled dome, it's large presence however still feeling plain as day inside her woefully overburdened birth canal. 

The process wasn't particularly slow, but the excruciating pain and intensity warped her sense of time to a snails pace. Her fevered panting from the ordeal was interrupted by a gasp of surprise, suddenly feeling another distinct bulge attempting to force her open once again while it's sibling began to bulge into her uterus from the tip of the Omega's tapered cockhead. Her standards for fullness rose to unimagined heights, believing at any moment her anatomy would finally fail her and she would burst open. “A-Ahhh Hnnngh!” she began to cry, the sound distinctly human, fearful, her instincts doing nothing to reassure her, only maintaining the desire to mate, to breed. Her body began to tremble, suddenly uneasy, her world nothing but pain and pressure, till finally...

POP

It wasn't audible, but inside, it was unmistakable, the overstretched tip of her mate's cock finally erupting in a warm fusillade of heavy birthing fluid and it's massive, precious payload before snapping back into place. Her face froze with her mouth slightly open as, crimson eyes wide as her hands cradled the sensitive flesh of her enormous belly. The heavy orb within seemed to settle where her fingertips laid, it's soft membrane nuzzling against the side of her womb warmly. It calmed her, lulling her away from her own pain as she felt it implant itself within her, her impregnation not only instant, but 100 times more acute than any human pregnancy. 

An enamored smile spread across her face as she felt the lining of her womb web over her new future offspring, red vein like roots spreading across the egg's supple surface, connecting her body to the developing life within. A gentle, steady pulsing began where her egg rested within her, drinking of it's father's seed while it's mother nourished it with her own dna and nutrients. She felt whole, feeling the recently diminished parts of her mind being filled in, her new role in life now welcomed instead of feared, even now feeling the pain from her second egg's journey into her depths tempered with matronly joy. Her hands rubbed her belly lovingly as it began to join it's sibling, welcoming it with gentle caressing while it joined it's already implanted sibling along her womb's fertile walls. 

She was enraptured, cooing at her developing progeny lovingly even as her mate fed another into her, each time her body becoming more receptive, more ready and welcoming for growing brood. Her instincts had told her before, and now she truly felt it, she was made for this, her body awakened to it's true calling with her bond between her and her mate complete. It felt good, it felt right, no longer feeling lost and at odds with herself, she was a metroid, her place in the hive apparent to her now, the mystery as to why her mate never matured further. It was waiting for her, feeling her ever since she came to this lonely space station, waiting for the one who would be the next Queen. 

Her poor lover seemed to shudder from exhaustion, it's final eggs descending from within it's body and pumping down through it's cock turned ovipositor. It had given it's mate a grand clutch, five eggs, an exceptionally large brood for a juvenile Queen, especially for one so small. Yet her strange hybrid pheromones brimmed with fertility and raw genetic potential, the Omega's body simply reacted in kind. 

With it's forth and fifth eggs now pushing their way inside of her, the great beast began to growl possessively atop her, reciprocated by a fairer, amorous trill from the young Queen below. It's already warped and overworked lengths began to bulge once more as she received the last of their eggs, churning warmly with another warm, virile payload. The rising liquid pressure hastened the final orb's journey, her cervix stretching around one of the large shapes one final time before her mate's tapered, twisted head's began to throb and undulate. 

A moment passed before they, all at once, began to positively belch out a thick, tar like fluid, thick and heavy enough to ooze messily from the tips and remain distinct from the murky semen still inside. It began to groan and pull it's cock outwards, tugging it, and by extension her insides, roughly with it's hips. Each time she could feel it's lower body tensing as if it were locked in prolonged orgasm, it's latest load of cocksnot not only far denser, but seemingly much harder to spurt out. With each tug, she felt a thick gooey rope blast out into her, clinging to her inner walls messily, practically clumping together in a great mass around her cervix. Outside her cervix, she could feel it packing in, the cement thick substance neither running not seeping out of her merely filling in the entrance to her now heavily pregnant womb. As it eventually formed together in one massive blob, the Omega began to lean back, it's forwarms lightly pulling her with it.

The sudden shifting in weight made her hold her belly instinctively, moaning slightly as the massive, rounded swell of her stomach jostled and gurgled with liquid volume. All at once she felt the contents inside her bare down on that gelatinous mass inside her, feeling her womb bulging obnoxiously into her birth canal. Apparently that was all her mate needed to proceed, beginning to assault her from behind with repeated thrusts once more, albeit gentler. The downward pressure inside her pussy made her bite her lower lip, it felt good, really good even, even better when her lover pushed against it with it's many heads. 

Each punch to the thick barrier inside her was rewarded with another potent cumshot, each one supplementing the last, increasing the seal it was gradually forming inside her. It hung heavily inside her pussy, each couple inches added to it forcing the omega's cock outward till finally, with what she took as a relieved shudder, it slowly pulled free from her cunt, for possibly the first time in hours. As it slid out of her with an audible, lewd sounding SCHLORP, her inner thighs trembled from sensitivity, slickened with their combined mating juices. It was only now that the budding metroid Queen realized how heavy she was now, her entire body heaving with enormous effort as she forced herself to stand. 

Her first steps staggered her, the world feeling washed over with vertigo as she struggled to get used to her new altered body and weight. As one of her slighlty clawed hands came to rest on the glass surface of a nearby vat, she caressed the underside of her pregnant stomach gingerly, reassuring her clutch within. Her ruby eyes traveled upwards, looking into the glass pane in front of her, the figure staring back so...different from how she pictured herself. But then as she thought about it, that picture had so recently become blurred and vague like the X her kind fed on. Her face leaned in closer, the one looking back at her still so...different, humanoid but also...not. 

Long, blonde hair hung wildly around her head, her eyes two alien, ruby colored orbs like the rest of her kind, and yet her flesh was not. It had a distinct softness, it's peachy, opaque coloration fading into that of a metroids in sparse areas, the translucent membrane firm and thick in contrast. Her fingertips ran along the side of her face, stopping along her cheekbone as she felt the solid bump of a contusion beneath, an almost spine like shape threatening to jut out, and perhaps eventually pierce through. Yet it did not distress her, she was a juvenile queen, her form had only just begun it's first of many metamorphosis'. 

She murmured curiously, her soft lips parting momentarily to reveal slightly larger canines within, quite small compared to the rest of her kind but fitting for her predatory nature. Her neck pulled back a little, her head tilting like her mate's had upon first meeting her, as if she was now trying to figure herself out like it initially attempted. Two now particularly large breasts laid upon her chest, a remnant of her human physiology, she could feel motherly milk adding to their mass within, making her now bluish tinted nipples itch annoyingly. One of her clawed digits poked and scratched at it's erect, almost callous like surface, even going so far as to pinch and push back against the pressure inside. It yielded no relief, but she felt another sharpened shape poke through, the tooth like growth jutting out of the tip of her nipple, which as she hefted the two ample orbs of titflesh, was part of a ridge of smaller protrusions beginning to poke out through the sides of either breast.

Below them however, was all she truly cared about, the massively fecund highlight of her new body, a bulging and wombheavy pregnant belly. Unike the rest of her body, it was almost entirely translucent save for the small patch of her bellybutton. It would have to be given how unfathomably large it was in comparison to her body, the taut membrane riddled with the distinctive veiny network metroids were known for and dark blue stretch marks along it's lower surface. It's interior was murky, more so than other sections of her body, her warped and bloated womb shielding her young from the outside world as they developed. Her hands always seemed to naturally gravitate to it's gravid mass, absentmindedly caressing it whenever idle, even while her focus shifted from it to the hips that had been on the verge of breaking ever since their mating began. 

Back when she was human, she might have compared their fullness and the way they flared out to a primitive earth statue known as the Venus of Willendorf. If her bloated stomach was the crown jewel among her alterations, her hips and rear were the painstakingly crafted trim that housed it. With every step she could tell how frantically her hip bones worked to adapt and repair themselves to suit her needs, the way they flexed and contorted so freely when the weight of her womb bulged downward into her upper pussy reminding her of the cartilage skeletons of certain prey. The once athletic and toned ass the former bounty hunter was known for when sporting her zero suit was expanded to almost cartoonish proportions, it's large, pillowy shape ensuring many fruitful and relentless future breedings to come. Her fertile cunt remained barred from view, but she didn't need to see it, her thighs parting wide in a permanent gap as her ruined, engorged, and puffy lips lay sopping between them.

Her mate trilled curiously as it watched her stare into the glowing green vat, wondering what it was she was doing, the sound beckoning her back to reality with her new mental picture of herself in tow. To be a slave to vanity was a human ideal, and while perhaps she'd never truly be free of their characteristic worries of the existential, it comforted that now considerably small portion of herself to hold onto that small notion of “self” enough so to feel peace within for the first time in a long time. To a metroid however, it mattered little what one looked like, forms changed as assuredly as suns rose, and like her mate she now lived for more than just herself. To consume, to breed, to fight, to survive, there was no distinction in the metroid mind, all that mattered was the hive, strength in family was strength supreme. 

Precious, but fuzzy memories warmly wafted in her mind, her time as a child among the Chozo, a different lifetime to be sure, but one that instilled in her a feeling of solidarity with her species on a personal level. They were the creators of the metroids and of her former self, the twin legacies of the Chozo now merged into one. Perhaps, though nightmarish at its inception, this path was for the best, maybe even one their mutual forebearers would approve of, eliciting a smile upon her face as she affectionately trilled toward her mate, whom uncurled it's tired body and welcomed her into it's embrace. As she carefully sat down, she placed a hand upon the side of the Omega's head and stroked it lovingly, her other caressing her swollen midsection as her brood pulsed in response from within.

With affection for her offspring brimming throughout her being, her thoughts couldn't help but turn to that of her first, recalling her destined finding of the infant, the baby metroid from SR388, her first child. It's DNA laid inside her now, inextricably part of her very being, it'd made all this possible, saving her and bringing her into this new life in one fell swoop. In her heart...she couldn't help but feel, if she could be reborn in such a way...maybe...just maybe. Her smile parted as she suddenly spoke out softly, her voice altered and distorted from her transformation, but still hers, uttering one thing with pure motherly affection while cradling her pregnant belly.

“Baby...my baby...”


	2. A Dream of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the events of the first chapter, taking place some time afterwards.
> 
> With the galaxy moving on after the disappearance of Samus Aran, enigmatic interests within the federation contemplate on how to move forward without their greatest operative, unaware of her rise/rebirth as the metroid queen of her own rapidly increasing brood aboard the BSL station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, much of the sexual stuff in this is one is primarily featuring pregnancy sex between a fully transformed Samus and the Omega Metroid.
> 
> If any of you are interested in how Samus' current appearance as a queen looks, this was my first attempt at concept art for her.  
> https://drive.google.com/open?id=1rMfkZ61YJlp_huKLFoC0omVnhHt72GzK
> 
> Anyways, enjoy for now, I'll be hard at work on the next one in the meantime ^^

Several systems away, a meeting took place among shadowy members of the federation's secret intelligence division. The footage played before them in repetition, the Omega metroid attacking and tearing apart the SA-X and combating Samus Aran soon after before dragging her off into the restricted section. From behind the glow of a vivid green monitor, the silhouette of the mysterious overseer of the Federation intelligence division, known only as the Director, seemed to stroke his chin “And this was the last we've seen of it?” 

“Yes sir” The unfeeling, digital voice of Adam emanated in response from the main computer.

“And of our operative?”

“Samus Aran you mean sir?”

“Any further evidence of her whereabouts may still remain on the private security mainframe of the restricted sector, but without physical access, this was all that could be salvaged”

Murmurs among the cabal of individuals in attendance resounded curiously before being silenced by the Director “Then as far as we and the rest of the universe knows, Samus Aran is dead, I expect any public reference of her whereabouts to be altered accordingly”

The hardened voice of a man in military attire responded in kind “Sir, permission to speak?” he grunted

“Speak Admiral Dane”

“Pirate activity is in disarray, their forces leaderless and broken for the first time in decades, I worry making news of the one who broke them might embolden them to either begin raiding our outer colonies once more, or even worse reunify their forces entirely.” The admiral said bluntly, leaving the room silent for a moment. 

“The security of this division is paramount Admiral, there can be no evidence of our existence, as far as the rest of the galaxy knows, she died a long time ago in her ship's collision with an asteroid field” The Director said sternly, a somewhat meeker voice piping up in response somewhat nervously.

“B-but what of the metroid vaccine, news of her rebirth, it's all over command, we can't just bury th-” The voice of the stammering man was quashed immediately by the Director's firm tone 

“There is no metroid vaccine Dr. Carlyle, there never was, just as there never was any reason to administer one in the first place” he said resolutely, confirming the new reality to everyone in the room “Samus Aran was a victim of ship malfunction following her expedition on SR388, nothing more.”

“S-sir?”

“The status quo is unchanged doctor, the X organism is still very much of interest to this organization, as such we will do our best to keep it's existence a secret of the highest priority, do I make myself clear to everyone in this room?” The shadowy council murmured it's confirmation.

“Now then, Commander Malkovich, concerning the staff onboard the BSL...” the Director continued in his debrief of the artificial intelligence. 

“All dead sir, likely assimilated or...” Adam paused darkly, before continuing “I've altered any official records of the station's activity, as far as the galaxy knows they're all still alive, business as usual barring a communication block” The computerized voice continued.

The Director nodded “Good, and if anyone comes to investigate?”

“Unlikely, the station's lockdown is still enforced, listed as a level 3 quarantine to any passersby till further notice” Adam's confirmation of the situation left many in the room chilled in a way only a machine could muster, with many members of the shadowy group consisting of a handpicked braintrust of sorts from within the federation, as opposed to unfeeling agents of the Director's like. 

The discontent was palpable as the Director coldly spoke of covering up human lives as if they didn't exist, but this was the way of things, the intelligence division's fingers running deep inside the federation council for years now. They were all pulled by their strings in one way or another, against their own interests more often than not, but all of them ensured it was for the greater good of the federation. 

“Then we have the station to ourselves for the time being, once we have what we need from it, an SOS will be manufactured from the station, reporting damage from a solar flare nullifying it's life support system's.” The Director continued without skipping a beat “From there we will reclassify the station as an irradiated derelict to sequester the rest of the system from outside interests”

Despite the unnerving display of inhumanity being discussed, one thing stood out to everyone in the room, chilling them all in unison with a nameless fear, a lone voice piping up sometime after the Director finished “What we need sir?” 

“The X, had I not been clear?”

“Yes but, sir...are you actually implying that we...we send people onboard the station?” the nervous voice of the doctor stammered out once more, audibly more panicked now. 

“I am, good doctor, but worry not, our recent supplying of our former operative with upgrades for her suit was not without reason you see.” A screen next to the Director's monitor hummed to life, displaying schematics and photos of technology similar to Samus' “We've had the ability replicate her suit's weaponry for some time now, were it not for the untimely theft of our prototypes by the bounty hunter Sylux, you might have seen them in mass production for the rest of the federation's military by now”.

“B-but the X, they still compromised her suit without trouble, what will a few knock offs do to protect our men?”

“I assure you doctor, measures are being taken” The Director responded, hardly quelling Dr Carlyle's worries. 

Admiral Dane replied simply with a “Why? Why betray her trust like this?”

“I understand you had worked with Samus Aran to stop the leviathan seed threat Admiral, perhaps you can understand the consequences of what might have happened had she chosen to remove herself from the situation like the rest of her contemporaries” The Director lectured “We are the federation, we do not persist on the good will of bounty hunters alone.”

The room was left speechless

“Now, if that'll be all gentlemen, I would like to conclude this debriefing, Admiral Dane, I expect a platoon of your finest troopers to be assembled for training by noon tomorrow, in three months time I expect them outfitted and ready for the mission at hand.” 

The Admiral nodded silently before standing up to leave

“Admiral?”

The old military man stopped dead in his tracks and turned back once more 

“Finest...and discreet”

As the room cleared the Director's monitor remained illuminated, his figure still present, with only the hum of the computer in the center of the room containing Adam remaining.

“You surprise me Malkovich...”

the computerized voice of the AI responded “Sir?”

“When you were brought out of the databank to work alongside Samus Aran, we did so with a measure of...hesitance.” The Director said dryly “Your sacrifice for her when you were alive...human...we worried it would compromise your ability to command her, and yet here you are, erasing her from existence to the rest of the known galaxy”

“If I may sir?”

The Director hmphed out of amusement, as if knowing the AI's mind already “Go on”

“If Samus Aran has indeed perished, then neutralizing the threat onboard the station is what she would want done in her stead” The computer spoke with total transparency, eliciting some surprise from the Director. 

“And of the specimen we intend to capture, do you think she would approve?” the Director probed curiously

“You said it yourself Director, the X have limitless potential to be used for the benefit of mankind, at one time we thought the same of metroids, and in an act of forethought, she spared the last infant and left it in the care of our scientists to discover those benefits.” The computer reasoned “Though she might not agree, it is in her spirit that we do the same.”

“Very noble, for an AI, perhaps when we commit your like to our databases, it's not just your minds we upload, but your very souls” a wry chuckle ushered from the Director's throat “Being a military man, would you say you have no reservations going forward?” 

The computer stood silent for a moment “I would temper your expectations Director, what you view as Promethean fire can and will consume us all should you underestimate it.”

The Director's silhouette could be seen clasping his hands together contemplatively “Dear Commander, surely you know by now, I underestimate nothing” The Director appeared to tap a button, a hologram beaming upward from the computer's central counsel and displaying a tube shaped object, a containment unit suspending something within. In a fetal position laid a young ,blonde girl slumbering in stasis “There are always contingencies in place”

Adam, despite his digital sense of being, was shocked, instantly recognizing and piecing together what he was viewing through the lens of his computer confines “It...can't be, you didn't”

The Director chuckled darkly “I did indeed...a clone, a second hybrid, in many ways more pure than she was, a small portion of the metroid vaccine reworked and introduced into an ovum from her uterus” 

Adam remained silent, staring with non existent eyes at the girl peacefully slumbering, the same beautiful but stern face of her original, frozen calmly and unaware. “Samus...” was all he could say, the machine feeling bewilderment for the first time since shedding it's original human body.

“No, not quite, but she'll do, in a months time she'll be physically developed enough to accompany the platoon into the station and help them retrieve the SA-X”

Adam interrupted him “Sir this is inhumane, this isn't taking an alien species and weaponizing it, this is...this is a human being”

“No Commander Malkovich, this is a clone, with a shelf life of roughly 3 to 4 years, this is her zero mission, her purpose for existing.” 

The AI grew uncharacteristically flustered, the suspected death of his friend barely effecting him in comparison to her recreation as an insubstantial weapon. “What of her mind...you want, no EXPECT her to be a fully functioning human being in three month's time?” 

The Director simply laid his chin upon his arm and leaned back “Well Commander...that is where your role in this begins...

The ecosystem aboard the BSL had evolved swiftly, power and life support remained, but any semblance of it's past as a human constructed facility was few and far between. Some time ago, during Samus' initial arrival and the X's infestation over each of the sector's one by one, the clever natured parasites had often attempted to quash their chief threat by shifting the board in their favor time and time again. Sabotaging the reactor, altering the atmosphere of the sector's internal ecosystems, they were effective ploys against one. But the game had changed.

The hunt for one, became a war against many with the hybrid's ascension to that of a queen, the X trapped in a metal prison with their only known predators, the Metroids. From within the darkness of the nocturnal sector, the X's living nightmare had reemerged, more vicious and powerful than ever, their forms even more different than the species recalled from cellular memory. 

Though still outnumbered, the budding hive began to flourish, with little to stand against them save for the sparse offshoots of SA-X copies still inhabiting the station. But they themselves were hunted, not by the hive or any single, rogue metroid, but the Queen herself. There had been no other like her, none that the entirety of the X species could recall from their vast combined memory. Her traversal through the station was akin to a ferocious gale of wind, slaying and consuming whatever unfortunate creature she came upon.

The form she evolved into favored her human origins, while creatures like the Omega metroid exuded the raw power their chozo names suggested, she remained elegant, but still deceptively deadly. Her lithe, translucent body was humanoid in appearance, nigh amazonian in height and shapelier than the average human woman. She shared the characteristic green plated armor of higher cast metroids, with slight influence from typical metroid queens being evident within it's form, particularly upon her abdomen, which bore their unique rib like design. 

Though more conservative and form fitting than that other queens, her back armor still remained the thickest, her spine adorned with small jagged ridges while that of her shoulderblade's grew in thicker and larger, a pair of prehensile tendrils growing out from their interior, tipped a jagged edge like those of hunter metroids. A feature matched at the base of her spine, which extended out into an equally long and lethal tail like appendage. 

The X came to fear her intimately, with her preferred prey originally meaning to be their trump card against her. The SA-X knew her for who she was, who they were attempting to be by wearing her face and form, they were Samus Aran, with all the power that came attached. At one point so was she...but somehow...she had moved on, abandoned herself and all she was, only to become stronger for it, stronger than all of them combined. The collective suffered, tarnished by the humans they had gorged themselves on, their intelligence granting them access to their sentiments and emotions, in this case regret. They were dying now, slowly but surely dying, trapped with their natural predator and no way out, wishing only that they'd finished her sooner.

Regret...

Regret...

Regret...

The Nocturnal sector retained it's usual dark, gloomy nature, it's corridors long since abandoned by the parasites that had previously invaded them, but now home to the Queen and her growing brood. In the darkness, bio luminescent lights flashed brilliantly in the air accompanied by cheerful chirps as metroids floated past each other and socialized. Among the small jellyfish like creatures floated a few almost humanoid shaped ones, though drastically different and slightly larger, they still bore distinct metroidian characteristics. Their translucent, membrane like flesh gleamed light from the bright red nerves branching throughout their body internally. Their faces were featureless aside from two large, innocent, ruby colored eyes and a toothy looking protrusion jutting from their forehead like a horn, greatly resembling human children in shape and size.

Though having no hair to speak of, their heads seemed to branch backwards into a series of thick translucent tendrils, making their rapid, graceful movements in the air among their siblings look as though they were swimming instead of flying. They seemed to caress and bat playfully their more traditionally shaped siblings, coaxing them to chase after them, never directly harming the larval metroids despite their hands ending in elongated claws reminiscent of hive's Omega metroid serving as their Queen's breeder. 

The scene between the two vastly different organisms was far removed from the war for survival the two species, metroid and X, undertook on a daily basis. And yet for now, it was all they needed to know, to play, to be together. It was the difference between them and their rivals, the X were a collective, but whether by way of their Queen's influence or years of survival instinct, they were a family. It was only fitting then, that like most children being broomed out of the house for parental private time, that they kept their play outside the epicenter of their hive this day. 

Deeper within, the sparsely illuminated halls of the former restricted laboratory echoed with roars and alien cries of passion. The lab had undergone a metamorphosis of it;s own, what had resembled a secret lab and office had devolved into a primeval hatchery of sorts, eggs the size of medicine balls laid in great numbers across the entire sector. This was the Queen's life now, a simple but fulfilling one, her brood expanding quickly due to her joined physiology. Though not as large as the typical queen metroid, her young grew to maturity swiftly inside her womb, the raw energy her body exuded more nourishing than any measure of mother's milk.

She was at the beginning of her cycle, the pattern of which she lived her life onboard the BSL, an alien heat overtaking her and her chosen mate for a weeks time before resting, birthing, and repeating. They had mated for over three days now, Her womb having long since accepted his latest contribution to their hive, evident to any who would gaze upon her translucent, semi-armored belly bulging outward, utterly womb heavy and inseminated proper. Mating however, was thorough with metroids, she would accept all he had to spare to ensure a successful breeding, his latest load of copious seed erupting inside her on cue as if to give testament to that fact.

The chamber they had made the epicenter of their hive illuminated violently as energy surged through their bodies respectively, her size somewhat matching his now since her transformation, or rather ascension to her new role. Though less than human now, she still retained the ability to remember, the privilege of memory outside of instinct being somewhat alien to the rest of her hive. Most of her time at rest consisted of recalling images of a past she could no longer associate with, even her first metamorphosis seemed like a lifetime ago, the fear she felt as her body seized up and stiffened one day, still mostly human features closing shut beneath the shell her skin seemed to be forming over them.

By the time she reemerged, everything had changed, the shape of her body remained...slightly human, but the face of Samus Aran, gone forever, a smooth, featureless one having replaced it, her new visage reminding her of the corrupted beast she had conquered so long ago, the lone metroid of Talon IV, Prime.

Shedding the vestiges of her old life for one more fit to wield the strength her role demanded of her, by human standards, the sexual nature of her appearance and form brought the term goddess to mind. Her transformation into a Queen, albeit an unconventional one, extrapolated and emphasized what her human biology considered to be alluring, and while always conventionally attractive as a human woman, the curvature of her new form overshadowed her old body several times over.

Though she cared for her mate, the Omega who had awakened her budding metroid instincts, she was quick to establish dominance over him upon emerging from her chrysalis, her need finally capable of matching his in form and function, often riding the beast into submission as her tendrils restrained him and held him down. Their bouts of animalistic sex were akin to wrestling at the beginning, wanting to take him as much as he wanted her. During this time of alien estrus, she forbade any of her young from staying within the hive, both out of concern and to assert her authority.

The nerves within her body surged with bright blue and red energy as her hips crashed upon his, the tendrils from her back holding back his vicious clawed hands with marked aggression yet milking his dick tenderly with the unique cunt her mate had come to crave, simply no other would do after her. Each thrust brought forth a lewd, audible squelch, her mating juices positively gushing as his twisted cock convulsed and pumped her full, or rather as full as she could get against the seal he had placed within her. Between them, her belly bulged outward immensely, her body wasting no time in staying inflated, quite used to taking his payload and converting it into the massive pregnancy she desired.

It's taut, rounded surface would barely give, her clawed digits occasionally drumming against it as she caressed it mid fuck, emotions of pride toward her mate and of her capacity to breed for him surging intensely throughout her being, their connection allowing him to taste it pleasantly, letting out a happy trill in response. Six eggs this time, her old form would have positively popped from taking such a thing, yet here she was, her fat, swollen belly bouncing away atop him, while her ample and matronly, albeit now useless, tits flopping atop it heavily. Her nipples had long since been replaced by tooth like protrusions that in a pattern up along her collarbone, yet her body still demanded she produce milk fruitlessly, exploding her prior cupsize up several times over as milk sloshed warmly inside them.

The pressure within was immense, but it only added to the intensity of their mating, her hands often still squeezing and grasping at them to intensify the “itch” her trapped stores of milk seemed cause whenever stimulated. It made her realize, after impregnation itself, she sought that feeling, that pressure wherever she could, it was what spurred her particular rough brand of animalistic sex. Her innermost core craved to be speared, impaled upon her mate, to feel the total and utter complete fullness of her massive pregnancy exuding pressure, wonderful, delicious pressure, pushing up into her body.

Her frame would tremble whenever her hips rammed home and milked that lovely, addicting sensation out of her mate's tremendous cock, her arms practically moving to cup the underside of her wombheavy belly as she arched her spine backwards, her head rolling back and emitting an impassioned moan, it's sound warped and altered by her alien body, but still recognizably belonging to the woman she used to be. The inner confines of her body were durable enough, even without her mate's lovely seal keeping her cervix well protected, the seeking of such intense pleasure would normally worry the average mother, but to the Queen, she simply savored it as the energy created from such an act flowed into her offspring's developing bodies deep within her distended gut. 

Between her quaking thighs and overshadowed by the swell of her belly, her nethers were a frothing, hot mess, the engorged and sensitive lips of her cunt dragging along the entirety of her lover's spiraling length stubbornly, practically fighting his attempts at pistoning out of her. The surface of her ass rippled pleasantly as it smacked against him, clapping with soft pomfs to accentuate it's sheer mass. She was a siren for seed, built to coax it out of her lover, her body practically thriving on the purpose it bestowed upon her like a veritable alien succubus. 

The Omega beneath her roared ferociously in response to her relentless stimulation basting and flooding her birth canal with it's virile seed once again, much of it bursting from the tight grasp of her pussy lips around the twisted spire of it's cock. Her inner thighs were slathered once again, in a manner befitting her station, the inner walls of her pussy undulating and milking the abused feral dick inside her to suckle down all he could spare, drawing the seed fruitlessly, but deeply into herself. She was a debauched, sloppy, sexual mess...but it felt right, oh yes...oh so very right.

The Queen's childbearing...no, broodbearing hips began to lift off her lover's poor, overtaxed groin, the great beast whining as it slipped out of her royal pussy with an audible “SCHLORP”, the pleasure from which making it twitch out one last minuscule, but equally messy, load of seed spurting upon her belly and tits. Standing above him, her body emitted a pleased, almost cooing sound, akin to a whale, her voice distinct from the rest of her family. She was pleased, fulfilled once more in her pursuit of pleasure, and more importantly serving her hive's future. Aroused hands caressed and smeared her lover's last contribution of seed along her flesh, coating her body in it's raw virility grinding it warmly into the translucent flesh of her erotic body as if to mark her with it's pheromones, her tits and belly gleaming afterward as if covered in oil. 

Her matronly form began to hover into the air, allowing her mate to rise to his feet clumsily, clearly exhausted, but no worse for the wear, even as the sharpened tips of her tendrils unfurled from his limbs, their impression still evident, a sign of her pure strength. It shook it's head and huffed, a slight desire to make her pay for such domination next time already blooming in his head, even as she floated against him and caressed his body, almost apologetically, complete with a feminine whine. It simply began walking back to their nest, slumping it's cumbersome body over and laying down to rest up for the next inevitable round of mating.

She would join him, in time, for now she began to call out, her voice a siren song that reached far and wide throughout the sector, calling to her children she'd banished temporarily and welcoming them home. It didn't take long, her babies flocking to their mother and floating around her affectionately, taking them in hand and “kissing” them against her forehead, a slight buzz of energy sparking between them on contact. 

Many larva form metroids often clung to their mother's bodies, and though she offered much less space than the average queen, she was no less welcoming, her tendrils caressing and pulling them close whenever they drew near. Her more humanoid shaped offspring cuddled up against her and rubbed her enormous belly, their fingers tracing over the well stretched, rib like pattern of her rigged armor, greeting their new siblings within warmly. 

Her entire form flushed a comforting, brilliant pink, already feeling her body focusing on nurturing her pregnancy as energy coursed from her core and into her womb. Her large, ruby colored eyes closed as relaxation overtook her, knowing by the time she next awoke, she'd be ready to lay her next clutch. Aside from the sex, she savored this time of intimacy, knowing in a few days time the gentle mother would have to leave her sanctum and resume her place as apex predator.

With her instincts saited, she was allowed to contemplate, or a simple form of it. The future, or the idea of it...what was to be, what was not now...the concept loomed in her head as she thought of her family. Memories of who she was, what she was, a metroid...the last. Some part of her wondered if her hive knew this, if that is why she was made to evolve in such a drastic way. They were the last of their kind, and though their numbers swelled by the day, how long could this last? This place of metal and patchwork ecosystems, it was no home to her kind, though the source of their rebirth, it could just as well become their tomb in time. It was merely a question of how long this cycle of consumption could last them.

For the first time in a long time, the Queen began to sleep with worry in her mind, conjuring images of a rocky, plant covered world, a place she'd been to a time ago and far away...a place her mind could only associate as not just important to their future but also simply...

“Home”


	3. But what are little metroid girls made of?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recuperating from the apparent loss of their most powerful and useful agent, the federation introduces an imperfect clone of Samus to be used as a weapon against the X in a continued attempt to capture one of the virile parasites. 
> 
> But, still being a child, and one so frail and weak at that, is it possible for her to live up to the mold she was cast from, and more importantly, survive the horrors aboard the BSL...
> 
> And the inevitable meeting between her and her "mother"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much of the sexual content is birthing/egg laying based stuff this time around, nothing too graphic though XD did some experimenting with egg denial since it was something I never came across in other stories before, or in RP for that matter lol. 
> 
> Hopefully I did a good job with it, as always hope you like it and thanks so much for reading ^_^

Chapter 3

“...Aran...”

“-mus Aran, wake up...”

“-Aran, wake up!”

A deep gasp for air exploded from her lungs, as if her lungs had been seized shut in her sleep. The panic in her body came next, followed by the flailing, as if she were submerged in water and attempting to surface without direction, without sense. In front of her, a wall of grey, a ceiling, it's dull hue flushing bright red as an alarm rang out and illuminated all surfaces nearby. 

It was a room, only a room, more importantly her room. The nerves in her body settled allowing her lungs to follow suit, coughing and wheezing following soon after, but at least still very much alive. The asthma, it got to her again, her hands floundering clumsily in the on and off darkness of her room afforded to her by the alarm light. The trembling digits of her hand found what she was looking for on the floor next to her bed, her inhaler.

She picked it up and brought it to her lips, a press of it's button forcing pressurized air into her mouth immediately. A cry whined from her mouth as she felt her throat relax, despite the feel of the medicine rushing into her lungs. It burned slightly inside, it made her want to itch her chest as she felt the walls of her lungs “flex” before her attack finally died down. Her finger relaxed on the button, removing it from her lips slowly as ether like mist seeped from her still open mouth. The folds of her eyelids closed shut as she inhaled one last time, the mist retreating back into her mouth before causing a heavy fit of coughs to follow soon after. 

This was the way of things for her, sleeping usually meant at least one of these a night, it justified keeping a cup on her nightstand for what came next. She snatched it from where it rested before hacking and spitting into it's dry interior, a warm spittle of blood and saliva painting it over as her body finally began to relax into normalcy. Her arms curled up into her chest, hands grasping at her shoulders as she recovered from the ordeal, her head falling back onto her pillow almost automatically after placing her “essentials” back to their place of rest, making sure her inhaler was nice and secure this time.

A voice emitted from the ceiling above, the light of the alarm being replaced by a light blue that seemed to glow at the voice's tone “Are you alright Erin?”

She continued to rub her chest before shakily replying “Y-yes Adam”

“I apologize for waking you so dramatically, your vitals seemed to spike for a moment, were you experiencing a se-”

“No Adam, no seizures this time, my...my inhaler just fell” the young girl seemed to report despondently, with embarrassment, exhaustion, and a fading sense of panic still visibly plain on her face. 

“I see, I would ask we arrange a quick blood sample before going back to sleep...your health is important to us”

“N-no....please, I just wanna sleep...”

The voice from overhead seemed to pause for awhile in response to the tiny plea.

“Please Adam?”

“...Very well, but I must insist on scheduling one before breakfast tomorrow, any objections, Lady?” Adam finally responded, his tone more gruff this time.

“Yes sir” she said with a sudden perkiness before pulling her covers tight over herself and turning over to face the wall, a tiny, but muffled cough being heard as Adam dimmed the lights in her room and left her be. 

“It would seem her respiratory system remains at odds with itself” the voice of a woman said contemplatively while observing the scene from a monitor, musing her findings into a recorder as she did so “week 2 after administering a change in the child's asthma treatments, condition appears largely unchanged, but deterioration seems stemmed.

As her thumb clicked pause on her own recording device, a nearby monitor came to life with an audible hum, Adam making his presence known soon after “She seems fine, vitals are stable now, no seizure this time”

“And of the blood test?” 

“Declined, at least till this morning...before breakfast” he reported, eliciting a chuckle from the doctor.

“My, you do spoil her Commander”

“You do not approve Dr. MacNamara?” His voice replied with the same gruffness from before, belying his mechanical nature. 

“No, just...don't forget what she's here for” She seemed to lower her head some and pause.

“I cannot” Adam responded simply “She is the only reason I am”

She turned her head to stare at his console for a moment, all these years after having been uploaded into the federations database, and still...so human. It'd be endearing if it didn't bring her to think about her own nature in this organization, computer or flesh, they were all just instruments anyways. Bringing her attention back to the camera observing Erin's room, she eventually broke her own bout of silence once more “Her new inhaler treatment, it's not working”

“Her condition is worsening?” Adam asked

“No, just not improving, something about her hybrid biology, it's never in homeostasis, not like her...well...mother, who was fully developed when the vaccine was introduced into her system.” She explained further “Samus gained the benefits from the joining, but Erin...her entire being is at odds with itself”

“Then the treatment...up till now, how has it been modified?” Adam probed further

“It's not a treatment anymore, at least not in regards to typical asthma, the aerosol has been replaced by replicated air from SR388's atmosphere” Dr. MacNamara answered promptly.

“Then the blood?” 

“Her human physiology trying to compensate, this isn't killing her but...developmentally she'll remain quite frail if nothing is done...”

“A short shelf life...” Adam muttered

“Yes” She said in reply ”cloning has always been a delicate thing, but to clone a hybrid...we're striking out blind here” 

The AI knew what he wanted to say, to profess how wrong it was what they were doing, how this girl wasn't a sheep to slaughter, but a veritable lamb. With her growth pushing her to adulthood in mere weeks, the task of making this small, fragile thing into a shadow of the warrior she had been cast from genetically seemed nigh impossible.

But then, Adam knew that from the beginning, the Director viewed her as an asset, a pool of materials that could be made into their source material just as easily as it was taken. But he had not known the woman, the legend, how one makes a hero of her fiber, to know how tragedy tempers the spirit. It was why Adam could sacrifice himself so easily for her back then, in what she surely imagined was him giving her the gift of survival, was a passing of strength, of resolve. It was the story of her entire life, her parents, the chozo, stoking her will to survive time and time again. 

When he looked upon this child, this small reflection of Samus Aran herself, pure and free from hardship, he did not desire to forge her into something hard, something indestructible. Had her original been given the choice, he imagined a happy life with her parents would have been the preferred path. 

“Any suggestions going forward? I cannot risk training her further while she's borderline struggling to breathe at a moments notice.” Adam said, putting aside his thoughts for now.

“Oh I'm sure she'll be happy about that” Dr. MacNamara said with a grin.

“Doctor...”

“I know, I know...I did have an idea but given the dual reaction to her respiratory system, I worry it'll do.” she said while tapping her pen upon her lip “I want to propose synthesizing a steroid of sorts, something to help her human biology “keep up” so to speak”.

“You're worried about the metroid half reacting to it?” Adam queried,

“it's not a matter of if it will, it's a matter of how” 

“I see...” He seemed to to hesitate for a moment, as if he had a hand of cards before him and didn't quite know what to play “Her mother had been infused with Chozo DNA when she was younger to help her survive among them on Zebes...it's rather odd it's not helping her clone maintain the same genetic stability”

“Perhaps the alterations were only skin deep, her prior blood chemistry doesn't seem to indicate any other abnormalities outside of her fusion with that of the metroid's genetic material.” Dr McNamara reasoned “if any other problems seem to develop in the future we may have to consider implant augmentation as a work around.”

“I cannot ask her to do that...” Adam said flatly

“Adam, you know the Director isn't going to let a thing like a little girl's health problems impede the mission, if you don't approve, he will.” she urged him “Cybernetics could save her life, perhaps even extend it past our expectations” 

The room stood quiet for a moment, interrupted by a slight series of coughs from the video feed into Erin's room.

“...Synthesize the steroid, I will...keep the other options under advisement for the time being”

This was not the first night Adam had come to her aid so swiftly, his voice was never being very far from her. It comforted her but, as she grew older, the world she'd been taught, and the world she existed in, it became hard to differentiate what was knowledge and what was fact. She didn't have a father, or a family, Adam was probably the closest thing she had to the former, and yet he was just a voice, like a god speaking down through the clouds to her.

Before he came into her life, she'd only known the hazy, confined world of her stasis tank, the tube forcing her to slumber and feeding her images, knowledge of the outside world, of man, of history, of the universe itself. To her it may as well have been a dream, of things she could see, but not touch, smell, or taste. To know the sun, what it was comprised of, what it provided, yet never knowing the touch of it's rays. It was her introduction to Adam that led to her introduction to life, her exodus from the insubstantial world of her slumber. Her first day was simply communication between the two, her voice being used for the first time, clumsily sounding out language that had been forced into her head.

She even remembered biting her tongue that day as a result. It made her cry, but not harshly or at length as he was there to comfort her, but more importantly. 

She felt.

The pain throbbed on her tongue but it was there, like a tiny heartbeat, affirming that she was alive, she was real. By the days end they had tried to reintroduce her into her stasis tank for rest, but she shrieked and bit and fought her caretakers fiercely. “Erin calm down!” Adam pleaded with her, making her pause on the spot. A name, he'd said a name, Erin, was it hers? Had he given it to her? She seemed to listen, becoming passive for a moment before pulling free and crawling away from her captors. It was clear she was not intent on going back, but it suited Adam just fine, he had time, and so did she, so they spent much of the evening that followed talking to her hearts content, till her energy ebbed and she passed out.

Much of her “little time”, as she came to call her younger days, was spent this way, socializing, affirming what she did and didn't know, introducing her to what she did not. In a way, it gave the flat information in her brain essence, and as her world expanded and became painted in a new vivid shade of understanding, her body raced to keep up. Eventually what she considered the little times gave way to early adolescence in the span of a month. 

Though perfectly normal to her, Adam would bear the hurt of watching her life accelerate past what she deserved to savor. As she became less delicate mentally, other members of the facility's staff became more involved in her life, her reaction being less than enthusiastic, one staff member comparing her to that of an abused pet, always distant, quiet, and wary. With these new changes came a new lifestyle routine, transitioning from pure education and socialization to physical exercise and training. 

It was hard on her at the start, still being so young and physically soft, yet as long as it was Adam instructing her, she enthusiastically followed his command with a “Yes sir!” mimicking the mannerisms of soldiers she had recalled from her education. It gave him pause at first, but from thereafter, he began concluding his orders with “Any objections, Lady? 

Many of her days were spent within the ever changing environments of the facility's outdoor simulation chamber, an expansive room that housed what Adam called “holographic generators”. With each morning revealing a new scenic training ground, from rocky mountains to dense jungles, she came to look forward to the thrill of exploring and mastering them all, even as her muscles burned and her heart beat away in her chest while Adam drilled her relentlessly. To feel the pain was to live, even if it amounted to nothing, the thrill of success of failure simply reminding her of how far she'd come since her days in her tank.

However, as she continued to grow, physically at least, the issues that plagued her in the present day began to worsen, her body coming to exhaustion faster, the ability to breathe as effectively diminishing swiftly, even a loss of appetite. Erin knew of sickness and disease, but to be struck so harshly and so cripplingly, it was the first time she'd felt anything drain her disposition toward the world. To suffer, it was something she'd never experienced before, her introduction to it almost heartbreaking, but what came next, even more so. 

In her slumber, she was struck suddenly with a violent seizure, her body writhing in pain she'd never thought possible. The experience was a blur to her, with the facility's staff working on stabilizing her for some time as one attack led into another, baffling the doctor's caring for her. The episode would eventually come to a head, her body wracked with pain and weakness, confusion plaguing her limited sense of reality even as Adam placated her with his voice.

“Adam...I'm scared...” was all she managed to mutter before descending into unconsciousness. 

That evening changed everything, not just for her, but the entire operation surrounding her. Upon learning how close his instrumental asset had come to perishing under his watch, the Director shifted Adam's role in her upbringing, believing him unable to properly make judgment calls regarding her health and development properly up till now given how “close” they were.

It wasn't long after her recovery that she'd been placed back into her routine, her education now heavily modified and far more forth coming with what the director considered to be far more pertinent content. Regimented days of training drills in simulated environments became survival tests, left alone for days at a time in alien environments, exposed to simulations of creatures she'd never seen before that would chase and hound her relentlessly. 

In the beginning, she'd call out for Adam, even go looking for him, despite the futility of finding a computerized voice, eventually coming to realize this loneliness was a punishment. She'd hide and spend much of her time crying, wondering what she did, what it was that she had said. To be scared? Was it wrong to be? But why? How could she not be? Especially now in this place, surrounded by things ready to make a meal of her at a moments notice. 

For the first time since being liberated from stasis, all she wished to do was sleep, life had become suffering and pain, to avoid it was just so much easier. By the time her breathing problems began to worsen, she no longer cared. 

With her mental and physical health in rapid decline, it was clear something had to be done, her training being brought down to normal regiments and being given time to recuperate with Adam charged to care for her once more. He would find their relationship would never quite be the same, her personality having become withdrawn and meek in comparison to her younger days. She took to rest gladly, restoring some of her diminished liveliness, but never quite returning to the girl he'd known previously. He came to think any sense of inquisitiveness had left her, till one day she surprised him once more...

“Adam, why am I here?”

She had spoken it softly while laying in bed, staring forward at nothing in particular. They had not spoken that night save for a brief checkup concerning her health, but he responded instantly, as she thought he would.

“In your room?” he asked simply

“No, here” she answered softly

He did not quite understand, she wasn't one to ask something so...existential, reasoning that she merely meant the facility “Because this is your home, where we take care of you so you can grow up healthy”

“Why do you have to?” Erin's tone hardly changed “Why was I born?”

“Erin I-”

“Why am I alive” She interrupted him with, catching the computer off guard.

“What's happened? Why are you asking these questions Erin?” He asked out of concern, but also hesitation, not quite sure if he was ready to feed her the full reality of their purpose here. 

“I want to know, that was enough for you during my little times” She said simply before sitting up in her bed, intent on hearing what he had to say. 

“What you're asking is more than you're prepared for Erin, I will acknowledge you're request, but know that I do so urging you to wait, wait till you're ready” He said with the same forthcoming nature she'd always known from him, as if even now he were teaching her.

“I can't Adam...”

“Why child?” he said in a comforting tone.

“The world hurts, I don't want to hurt anymore...there's a reason for it all, right Adam?” she asked him despondently, her head low and her hands clenched tight at her knees, her entire demeanor looking as if she were a dam holding back a great swell of emotion. 

It struck the hardened commander, hearing such words from what he still considered to be a little girl, one who's lifespan encompassed a mere month and a half. He didn't often lament the loss of his physical body, but he wished dearly he could at the very least place a hand on her shoulder. 

After some time, he responded “You are here to save the galaxy Erin, like your mother before you”...

The halls of the tropical sector onboard the BSL station seemed to echo with noise, the usual cacophony of alien insects and plantlife absent but overwritten by the sounds of distant struggling and heavy weapons fire. 

ClakClakClakClak

Heavy metallic footsteps seemed to be dashing frantically through the darkness, their origin quickly making itself known as the armored form of the SA-X bursts through a section of dried up vines tangled amidst the foliage. It it leaps and curls it's body with radiant kinetic energy as it's screwattack activates, searing away the fragile barrier instantly before frantically continuing it's escape. 

Escape from what exactly was answered almost within seconds as a bladed tendril struck where the X-copy was mere moments prior. The metroid Queen flew after the rapidly fleeing X without giving pause to her missed strike, her powerful appendage effortlessly ripping itself free from the wall it had embedded itself in. Memories had guided her here this day, of this very same scene, but in reverse, having had to resort to evading the SA-X in her weaker, still mostly human form. 

It ignited a great rage inside her apart from the usual hostility brought forth from her instincts, the sudden surge of anger coaxing her to rip and tear apart anything that stood between her and the prey bearing her old likeness. As cold and inhuman as the SA-X was, it knew facing her in any capacity here would simply not be worth it, it's drive for self preservation superseding it's calculative and clever nature. 

It came to a dead end, it's head snapping up and down along the stony barrier, quickly finding a small passage as the Queen burst into the hall behind it. Before it could react, her tail speared forward and sliced into the SA-X's shoulder, the creature letting out a warped cry of pain before it dove forward to dodge another lethal appendage racing in her direction, it's body forming into a morphball before scuttling down the small tunnel. The Queen flew forward after it, but it was too late, it disappeared into one of the holes she had likely once used herself at one point. 

Her arms stuck heavily against the stone wall, it's surface fracturing heavily against her strength. She could feel it's energy still, whetting her appetite and spurring her drive to catch the desperate creature. The interior of her body surged violently, projecting a field of energy around herself as she let out a great menacing scream. The lights of the station flickered, plantlife around her dying as their very life force seemed to be pulled and drawn into her body. She began to glow fiercely, crackling with power and levitating some as she focused the raw power into her core forming into what she had previously called a shinespark, before finally.

She released.

Her body became a comet, an unstoppable force flying forward through the reinfoced walls of the station dangerously. As the SA-X managed to reform into it's normal state, it's shoulder began to knit together and reconstitute, the wound regenerating in mere moments before suddenly, a fierce rumbling pulling it's attention away. It barely had time to react before the wall behind it erupted violently, a single clawed hand clasping onto it's helmet from the front and ramming the stunned organism backwards. A sickening crunch resounded throughout it's midsection as the raw force from the Queen's sudden attack ravaged it's body through the armor of it's powersuit. 

It began to collapse to it's knees, it's milky white eyes able to see the ground racing towards it's face before another of the Queen's clawed hands drove forward, piercing into the parasite's chest and, in one swift movement, swung it overhead. It ragdolled helplessly in her grasp as she levitated upward some before throwing her copy into the ground with force enough to rupture the metallic floor beneath them. 

It's slow, desperate movements became shaky, the raising of it's arm cannon futile as it let off a charged ice beam shot that not only missed, but made the enraged metroid matriarch double down and stab the injured X with a single tendril, raising it high into the air and making it collide with the ceiling before pulling free and slapping it mid fall into a neighboring wall violently. It's broken form seemed to quake and distort, typical of all injured X, it's body hanging limp as it weakly measured it's options.

To flee would likely result in death but to fight would almost guarantee it now. It could feel it's form beginning to unravel, beginning to revert back into it's base, core X form. The rounded shell, spiky of it's body began to hover before the queen for a moment, it had one chance, A fleshy, membranous eye opening toward her before chargi-

SHLICKT

The bladed end of her tendril cleaved through the defeated creature like butter, it's shell crumbling to pieces as the X inside seemed to twitch and convulse in it's death rows. Her hand grasped around it viciously and began to squeeze. It fought back, trying to fly away, pulling against her grip before she brought it tight against her chest, her arms and tendrils wrapping around it as it squealed in pain, the Queens body aglow as she consumed it through her skin, it's cells absorbing into her body while it was still alive. 

The success of her hunt changed her demeanor, now much more passive as she swam through the air of her family's territory. It didn't take long for her to make good use of the energy she'd gained by absorbing the SA-X, her empty and aching womb having guided her back to her hive and husband in no time at all. Their mating was as vigorous and fruitful as ever, swelling their rank, and by extension her midsection, plentifully. The yield of energy from her last hunt allowed her clutches to grow swifter than usual, much to her dismay as laying them began to take longer each time. 

Her last breeding left her well fucked pussy still engorged and drooling seed from her lover's latest contribution to their hive, which as she glided through the air to her now substantially cramped birthing chamber, echoed down the halls as it dripped onto the floor from her supple flesh. Her belly was positively enormous, a brood not only larger in number than normal, but apparently greedy for their mother's nourishing energy being lavished so freely upon them. Her belly button bulged outwards in a large, fattened nub, as if to give notice that she was most certainly at maximum capacity. 

As she landed, her clawed hands came to cradle the underside of her belly, it's weight threatening to pull her forward to the ground if she allowed it. She'd made the mistake of indulging her lustful urges well after it was time to lay, knowing in the back of her mind she'd soon pay for it as her difficulty birthing would only be increased several times over now. A sudden dose of anxiety coursed through her veins as her womb quivered and seemed to droop downwards, making the very back of her pussy bulge wide, a modicum of the fullness she felt in her pregnant belly being shared as a result. 

She had reserved some space for this clutch hours prior, a small clearing amoung their other unhatched siblings leaving just enough room for her to squat down. Between her thick thighs, her pussy lips began to puff up and glisten wetly, her body commanding her sexual juices to produce in overdrive as she'd done several times prior. Her tail had become a useful tool in this regard, it's length snaking up between her stimulated cunt lips and rubbing/caressing against them. She began to shudder in between breaths as her body denied her orgasm, instead holding her back, denying it to her and thickening the juices seeping from her body.

Her hips gyrated, motioning her tail to drag roughly along her full and buzzing clit, each bump along the spanning appendage make her jump pleasantly as a brief shock of pleasure hit her button time and time again. Her lips were drooling from the constant pleasure, but as her natural drive to birth rose, the very same juices that indicated her arousal seemed to thicken messily. The lips of her cunt frothed, the consistency of the juices they put out turning to that of honey, hot strings of arousal bridging her nethers to the floor, her tail, and even her fingers as she played with herself.

A warped, echoing moan emanated from within her as she felt her womb bulge further downward, the discomfort from the shift in pressure mounting along side her own rising sense of pleasure. An urge was growing inside her, the closest one could muster would be an all around desire to “pop”. Orgasm began to take hold of her as her, surging, building, and threatening to crash over her, atop it riding what would come next, as her body readied itself for the first stages of labor. 

She could feel her pelvis tighten and the vaguely cartilaginous bones within pop, prepping their shape for what was to come. The muscles in her pussy undulated lewdly, expanding her birth canal more pleasantly than the agonizingly slow process of humans, allowing her cervix to push downwards farther and dilate more effectively. 

The breaking of her water and her much awaited orgasm came to her in tandem, a profuse and lewd gush of fluids making their way out of her as she arched her back. Her body twitched, unable to bring herself to move from the slutty position she had taken up, her feet curled and supporting her wide spread thighs while her arms leaned back to keep her hoisted up from behind. Deep within, she could feel her cervix pulling wide in large, discernible throbs, her body wasting no time in letting it finish before assaulting her with her first contractions.

Inside her womb the first of her eggs began to dissolve their connection to her, the root like bindings leading into her core receding before letting it go free entirely. Her clutch jostled warmly inside her, feeling the first of many leave the confines the amniotic sac within. One of her hands traveled to the underside of her belly while she leaned her head back and moaned, feeling the displacement inside her suddenly begin to push and work its way around the still stretching ring of her cervix. 

Her eyes squinted shut, already being able to tell the difference in difficulty as the contractions beckoned her to push, to force the rounded surface down farther, it's diameter already larger than any that came before. Her gaping pussy squelched slightly, the lubrication serving to make the endeavor slightly easier, but not by much. The nerves beneath her skin were brimming with a stready thrum of energy, as if to indicate the level of control she was forced to maintain, each wave of contraction coming at her like those same oceanic waves from before, only this time, only this time seeming to belong to those of an ocean storm.

They battered away at her, commanding she push as if she were the ebb to their flow, her desire and pain meaning nothing. Throb, push, throb, push, it was all her world was comprised of, her surrender and conforming to the process inevitable as the first of her latest young wrenched her wider. Her outer lips began to pry themselves wide, the nature of her flesh making the process less excruciating and faster, but still to be able to spread herself wider with her fingers would've been a godsend. 

Her eyes opened once more as her body gave one last brilliant surge of internal energy, her final push against her last set of contractions making her body flex tight. After a moment, a gasp left her as the girth of her first finally left the confines of her overstretched cunt, unable to see over the massive dome of her belly, despite her best efforts. Her legs shifted some, allowing the weight of her belly to carry her forward, moving away from her newborn egg, but ultimately falling forward as contractions mercilessly assaulted her once more. 

She barely had time to relax let alone shift into a comfortable position, the next egg already forcing her cervix wide open. She was forced to lay against the ground and splay her legs apart, hoisting her thick, pillowy ass high into the air, the shift in weight mashing her cheek and enormous bustline into the floor beneath to take the tension off her belly. The claws on her fingers dug into the metal flooring as if it were simply made of dirt, ripping their way in as she fought against the pain that was a white hot lump turned medicine ball making it's way out of her. 

Her hips gyrated backwards as she pushed, her cunt twitching wide even before her egg began to come to a head. Her legs quaked from weakness, the desire to buckle them growing intensely, with only her arms keep the strain off them as they reached back beneath her belly and gripped her meaty thighs tight, pulling them and her ass cheeks farther apart to stretch herself wider. The distinct sense of girth occupying her pelvic region was all encompassing, her pussy feeling positively huge as it was warped far beyond its normal shape. At this rate, by the time everything was said and done, she imagined she'd be able to take 3 of her mate's multi length cocks.

Her overclocked cunt sopped at the thought, the feeling of arousal seemingly brought forth from the back of her mind, it was ever so welcome compared to steadily increasing rate of her contractions. Her hips shook from side to side as the next giant sphere began to crown from her outer lips, as if desperately trying to shake it free, only for it to sink back into her slightly, making her wince painfully. A final, deep contraction finally liberated it, and her from the cycle of pain. The inner walls of her pussy felt weak, yet even still their work was far from done, with only two out of the seven of her oversized clutch successfully laid. 

Spasms took hold of her lower body as she was forced to continue, the powerful Queen reduced to feeling meek and helpless, a slave to her own reproductive function. It was too much, already feeling the girth of her next egg forcing itself downward into her widened cervical ring despite her protests and desire for rest. Sure enough the meager barrier offered no resistance, it's siblings having ensured that, accelerating it's journey outward as a result. But her inner walls could barely flex in any meaningful way around the bulbous shape, any attempts at meeting the demands of her contractions merely pushing the great roundness of the egg into her cunt's gaping tunnel momentarily before it seemed to slowly sink back into her. 

To feel it's shape reach the so far, only to agonizingly refill the void it had left inside her left her feeling inexplicably full, almost nauseatingly so, her lower belly aching intensely as it threatened to recede back deeper. Bestial grunts rumbled from her weakened body, her arms slamming violently against the metal flooring as she mustered all the strength she could into her exhausted inner core. The outer lips of her cunt seemed to wink, twitching open and closed as she pushed with all her might, elation blooming through the strain as she felt herself begin to part once more.

Her lips stretched wide, the sense of relief washing over her as she began to crown, almost there, almost, so very close now. It seemed to stay there, lodged inside her, the sensitivity of her outerlips being forced so wide for so long beginning to intensify as a sharp, burning sting. Her pussy undulated violently, working overtime just to keep it where it was, her feral mind practically yowling and pleading with her own body to hang in there, to just give her a little more. The slick surface of her egg nudged outward for a moment, her eyes snapping wide as her whole body seemed to pause, eager to feel her latest egg finally work itself free from her folds, expecting it any second.

It seemed however, she had finally reached her peak, distress welling up inside her swiftly as she felt herself begin to stretch internally around her young once more. She'd come so far, why now right at the end? Panic merely broke her focus further, the inner walls of her cunt suckling down the egg they had worked so hard to birth out moments ago. A fierce grunt escaped from her, pushing back against it's descent, but resulting only in giving it a brief pause before it worked itself back deep into her body.

In no time at all, it reached her cervix once again, her body meekly continuing it's gyration, as if physically pleading with it to come out, to be born with the rest of it's siblings. Her pussy was betraying her, it's inner walls milking and suckling gently like she did for her mate as opposed to working to force her young from her body. She tried her best to tighten her cervical ring, feeling the egg bulging and shoving it's way back in gradually. Her contractions continued to attack her, but she could do little to heed them, any attempt she made at doing anything but resisting it only allowing it further access. 

The little strength left in her seemed to ebb with every passing second, her fight futile now as her latest egg began to reenter her womb. She gave up, allowing her foolish, mating focused pussy to guide the rest of the way, her hips eagerly thrusting up and down on their own while her mind fizzled. Her womb bloated once more as it sank back in comfortably, the cramped space forcing it against the amniotic sac still inside before eventually, slipping back in warmly and resting against the walls of her uterus. A pleasant “mmmph” escaped her as she felt her broken pregnancy seal back up, her amniotic sac bloating and swelling with fluid, bloating her womb up once more. Her hips thrust away clumsily at nothing in particular as her belly began to grow and bulge larger beneath her, the egg's reimpregnation inside her trapping it's siblings along with it. 

She could feel it nestling among the root like nerves it'd previously been liberated from, her body joining with it once more in short order to nourish it with her lifegiving energy despite being mature enough to be born. This was wrong, her instincts told her so, but she was too tired, oh so very tired, it was so much easier to let go, let her body act as it liked. She emitted a despondent cry of defeat, laying in her own juices, ass still hung high into the air as her pregnancy began to proceed anew, the consequences of which would be great as her young would now continue to grow larger inside her. 

Images of her future self, too large to move effectively, too vulnerable and pregnant to hunt, filled her with sadness, the emotion rippling off her like an echo through the ranks of her family. Her clawed fingers ran along her lightly armored belly, normally glad to be so swollen and full of life, but now full of worry that her weakness might have compromised her family's future...

He had not spared her a single detail.

Knowledge of what she was, of whom she came from, those Erin received first, emphasizing the importance of her very being and the reason behind her creation. She was a clone, a copy, or more specifically in the case, a replacement, albeit a necessary one. Finding a reason for being didn't ease her pain as she'd hoped, but instead morphed it, molded it into something far more precise. 

Her tiny life amounted to raw material, ingredients expected to mix and coalesce into something else, something gaudy in the trappings of a warrior, a savior. This place, her home, became her mold, where she would be made to conform into what they needed from her. The truth was too big, he had warned her, but with this life altering new revelation, even Adam had changed in her eyes, hardly even knowing what to think of him anymore. Knowing his role in this only left her with painful questions, why had he been so nuturing and gentle, only to back away and leave her to the wolves. 

He had likened her to a rare, endangered bird at one point, as if to soften the blow, citing her as more precious than she could imagine. And yet despite being a metaphor, it encapsulated her feelings now, as if she were standing on the edge of her nest, being pushed to fall or fly. Where disaster had served as the catalyst for her “mother's” evolution into who she was, the truth, it seemed, would be her's.

The linearity of her life going forward seemed to break her, even if she were to give up, to curl up in bed and never leave, she imagined she would eventually perish, only for them to simply revive her, or create a new clone in her place. There was simply no point in peering over the edge with trepidation, to resign was not only easier, but ideal, at least for all other parties invested in her life. 

Adam, for all his efforts to ease her into the role she was born for, to cultivate that same sense of humanity he attributed to Samus by giving her some semblance of childhood, found himself shut out for the first time, the girl in his charge now emotionally disconnected, and perhaps even more saddening, empty. She remained compliant, perhaps out of futility, her adoration for him gone, but to him, not forgotten, reminding her of such by finishing every order he gave her with the same grizzled query “any objections, Lady?”.

And as her softened form grew into that of a hardened young adult, in no time flat, a lady she became. Days of survival training in simulation transitioned seamlessly into more...complicated tasks, some being more dangerous than others in a rush to adapt her to the level of threats and experiences her original had overcome. She never did regain her sense of wonder wrought from experiencing new things, retaining only her ever degrading health problems from her “old life”.

Though she fought against the symptoms that plagued her throughout training, it was clear such crippling defects were not something she'd ever grow out of. Measures long stalled off by her caretaker were ready, when it came time to introduce them into her body, she didn't resist. 

Time at rest thereafter was often spent on the medical table, her body never knowing a minute without an IV stuck into it as a specially synthesized steroid was fed into her lungs via gas mask. The treatments came at the cost of her sleep, often spending most nights staring upwards into the ceiling as her lungs inflated her chest under the machine's assistance. Despite this, the results were undeniable, her asthmatic symptoms diminishing in time, while her vitality returned to her in full force.

Her eventual return to training demonstrated her physical prowess in a whole new light, her sudden aptitude for athletics and acrobatics reminding Adam of a younger Samus Aran in her days with the federation police. And yet, despite being her mother's shadow, something set her apart, made her fierce, more assertive in her actions. In Erin's mind, she was simply playing the part she was designed for, but below the surface, something inside her seemed to revel in it. The adrenaline, the aggression, it burned inside her intensely, not content to merely survive, but to overcome the simulated adversaries serving as obstacles within her tests. 

The problem was, it never seemed to go away, each training session leaving her not only pent up, but anxious, for what and why she couldn't rightly say. Despite being weened off her inhaler, it helped ease the feeling when she laid down to rest each night, but for her caretakers, it only raised questions. Her body was changing, her rapid growth into adulthood making it hard to identify the cause of her latest symptom, reasoning it could either be a form form of late puberty brought about from her hybrid biology, or something they created by inoculating her with the steroid. 

As Erin's body began to mature, her ability to remain stable fell, training almost always leaving her in a state of heightened energy, putting strain on her heart. Introducing narcotics into her bloodstream only seemed to weaken her for a time, her alien immune system eradicating it from her body quicker with each dosage. With her adrenaline perpetually spiking her aggression began to go unchecked, her hold on reality dwindling even against Adam's attempts at speaking to her.

With such a compromising condition being introduced so late into her life cycle, debate on how to “fix” her began to shift to a more defeated line of conversation, how to salvage her? To her caretakers, her condition was advancing too rapidly to manage, it was clear at this rate, she would burn herself out like a rabid dog and expire. Cybernetic augmentation was proposed once more, but with her body so resistant to the effects of narcotics, keeping her unconscious long enough to avoid killing her remained dubious at best.

The young girl flushed red and seemed to alternate between curling up and flailing outward, her mouth panting ragged breaths of exhaustion and irritation. Her world was a daze, feeling a need but unable to quell it, her muscles flexing beneath the skin tight covering of what her doctors called a “zero suit”. It only made her feel hotter, despite initially feeling breathy and comfortable days ago, her hands pulled at it violently, growling like a wild animal as she desperately attempted to rip it off herself. 

Growls became screams, and screams eventually devolved into helpless sobbing, her arms curling around her chest as her heart beat away mercilessly inside, making her sweat and throb with ache. Her arms dragged her to a nearby sink, craving water even at a subconscious level, almost superseding all other notions of suffering. Lifting herself up took but a moment, but her fingers could barely muster the articulation to pull the sink handle. 

Her ragged struggling was rewarded instantly, her face diving downward, refusing to spare even a second to cup her hands under the cool stream of water pouring into the sink below. Blonde strands of hair stuck to her face, becoming drenched messily in the process, but she didn't care, she could drink an ocean dry given the opportunity.

The muscles in her back tensed, making her arch her spine against it, her face brought level with the vanity mirror above her sink. Hot breath and specks of water mired the surface slightly, but even in the dim light of the room, she could see her face. Her mother...it was all she thought, never her face, just a face she occupied. A brief moment of peace fell upon her for a moment, her trembling hand reaching forward, as if to touch the face before her, to not be alone with her pain. 

Like a leash tugging her back to reality, what felt like a bolt of electricity shot through her brain, making her collapse backwards painfully, writhing upon the floor with a whimper as she covered her eyes with her hands. The light of the room flushed blue, notifying her of Adam's presence, but ultimately going unnoticed as she let out a scream.

“Erin, speak to me Lady, use your words”

He was met merely with another scream of pain, followed by sobbing “A-Adaaaam” She managed.

“I'm right here Erin, it's going to be alright” the computer said, never making a habit of promising her anything outside the realm of reality, but it was all he could do for her.

She rolled to her side and curled up once again, her right clenched and shaking violently till suddenly the tips of her fingers burst open, elongated nails...no, claws erupting out of the tears. Her mouth remained frozen in silent pain, the muscles on her back rippling and flexing tight, the contour of her spine seemingly pushing out against her suit, it's shape more rigged and thick than normal. 

“A-Adam...” She muttered softly, but still audibly wracked with agony “I-I'm scared...” she said like she had so long ago, her winced eyes opening and staring at the ceiling mounted camera pleadingly. But he couldn't respond, he was struck speechless as he zoomed in on her eyes, their shade of bluish green gone without a trace, but now painted over in ruby red...

As if woken by a nightmare, a faint scream of pain seemed to rouse the Metroid Queen from her exhaustion induced rest. She instinctively reached beneath her, feeling for her belly before realizing she was still resting upon it, it's shape still propping her ass upwards. She began to hover her body upwards, cradling her pregnant protrusion carefully, although still with a measure of regret. It's size had increased while she slept, her womb having filled with twice the amount of amniotic fluid as before, giving her reimpregnated belly room to house her stubborn clutch's continued growth. 

She was rather astounded, never realizing she could grow this large, her rib like armor could barely stretch around such a shape. A feeling of indignation seemed to creep over her, she had been defied, her young refusing to be born, the rhythm of her hive's cycle of reproduction now completely out of sync. The inner core of her body still ached, echoes of her birthing process still evident inside her body as tiny, minute contractions seemed to pulse from within her still. 

Returning to her mate would only result in yet another mating session, one that would endanger her current pregnancy, and yet if she waited, her energy would begin to dwindle, unable to protect her family or nourish the young inside her. Stress overtook her, seemingly left with no options and feeling powerless for the first time, all she could do was hover there, comforting the progeny in her belly as she closed her eyes and began to emanate a strange noise, almost song like in nature.

Across the entire sector, her cry could be felt, young members of her hive ceasing their play before flying off to aid their mother. In mere moments, her siren song had summoned her family to her, their comforting caresses and nuzzling against her drawing her eyes open once more. Again her instincts had subconciously led her down an unknown road, uncertain as to why her cries had called them here. 

Her belly seemed to throb in their presence, their curious chirps and trills causing some sort of reaction inside her, or more specifically in those within her. Many of her humanoid offspring clung to it's taut, rounded surface, strings of energy coursing affectionately from within them and into her. Her clawed hand stroked the top of their heads, inciting more of them to cling and hug against their mother, her pure ruby eyes blinking curiously as she found herself quickly covered by her offspring. 

Their energy pulsed inside her warmly, the combined intensity reminiscent to that of bees, vibrating as one single mass in order to cook their attackers alive. And yet, she felt at ease, tentatively letting her instincts take her by the hand and accepting what was happening to her. Inside her core, she felt a deep throb, the muscular membrane within her being placated with new, vigorous energy, eliciting a heavy grunt from her as she felt her drive to birth reawaken.

Her inner walls expanded anew as her cervix began to droop inside her, still woefully overstretched and recovering from before, but saving her time in dilating. And yet, despite this, deep within she could feel her womb resisting, her stubborn young so freshly reconnected with her, her own body seemed uncertain in letting them go. 

A sudden parting of her thighs surprised her, looking down past the tremendous swell of her tits and belly, she could see her offspring easing her apart, spreading her wide while their other siblings inspected her throbbing pussy like inquisitive puppies. She quivered as they poked and caressed her nethers, her view almost entirely obstructed by her rounded belly and her attempts at reaching downward even more so as her young crowded upon her in an eager frenzy to help.

Suddenly, she felt her outerlips part, two tiny digits slipping in and twisting, exploring her freely, though not causing her discomfort in comparison to say that of her mate's sizable length, it distressed her somewhat to be probed so freely by her own young. The loosened entrance offered little resistance to the tiny creature, but it was clear from the undulation of her inner walls, that she was still ready, still receptive to birthing their siblings that lay heavy in her bloated womb. 

The little jolts of energy tickled her inside, likening it to a tongue licking a battery, she could feel the sentiments of her young flowing into her, easing and comforting her. By the time they slowly slipped out, her hips felt compelled to move after them, as if not wanting them to leave quite yet. The little one flew to her side and laid it's head upon her belly, staring up at her with it's large, innocent red eyes as one of it's siblings glided past it, a more classically shaped metroid, clearly older than some of the others given it's large size.

It hovered there between her thighs, bobbing up and down in it's usual jellyfish manner before it seemed to turn on it's side, it's four mandibles parting wide before lurching forward slightly and latching down upon her pelvis. Her eyes went wide, her back arching some as she felt herself stretch and fill with a tendril like mass, the young metroid burying some sort of length inside her. It buzzed intensely, colors shifting inside it's bulbous membrane as it sent waves of stimulation into her cunt, her inner core positively fluttering as it milked away at the new, unexpected intruder.

The entirety of her body seemed to glow in response, it felt good, very good even, surprisingly so given much of her mating was so much more aggressive and raw. She writhed and mewled femininely, the jolts of stimulation always seeming to come to a head by hitting the sensitive nub of her clitoris, which throbbed meekly, spoiled and overstimulated. She wanted to cum, she NEEDED to cum, and as if it were made so by royal decree, her birthing worn body acquiesced. 

A cry emanated from her as she convulsed and glowed brilliantly, orgasm overtaking her with the length inside her twisting away and ceaselessly without regard for it. Deep inside, her womb seemed to quiver, almost flutter even, the great convulsion caused by her matronly orgasm weakening her body's confused refusal to birth her reimpregnated brood. Her internal resolve soon found itself waning as her water burst violently, amniotic fluid surging out of her cunt once more around the little metroid's tantalizing tendril. 

Her body wasted no time in picking up where it had left off, feeling that same egg make its way downward almost immediately. A grunt of discomfort escaped her as she felt her cervix bulge heavily into her still abused pussy, her contractions coming slowly as her drive to give birth reawakened slowly. Though dilated plenty from her previous attempt, the slow waves that compelled her to push had diminished greatly, filling her with worry once again.

Time and time again, she struggled, her clawed hands clenching tight while her core flexed, the egg's large shape barreling down into her pelvis with agonizing slowness. Doubt began to mount, she couldn't do it, there was just no way, it was too big now, she felt positively ready to pop. The desire to stall once more, to let that egg back inside and let herself become pregnant once more, let it grow as much as it liked...it was so strong, so compelling to just give in. Part of her felt joy once it began to recede back into her an inch or two, till suddenly

BZZZTTT

Her body convulsed as the metroid still attached to her suddenly jolted her back to her senses, it's length pistoning in and out and swirling each time. It relaxed and pleasured her internally, her inner walls undulating, but conforming to the building rhythm of her contractions. As her chest seemed to rise and fall raggedly, more of her young seemed to cling to her, their touch sending waves of energy to nurture and revitalize her. 

Deep within, the egg began to breach her cervix, the normally tight and secure ring yawning pathetically around it as it forced its way downward. She could feel something in her pelvis pop unpleasantly, much of the large, bulbous object's journey out of her visible even from her lower belly. But soon, she realized her offspring's attempts at coaxing it's siblings from within her would have to cease, it's pleasurable little tendril withdrawn to make room for her.

As if to address her on cue, she felt another of her children clamp a similar pair of mandibles around the swell of her sizable ass. Though she couldnt see, she could feel something wet, something forceful exploring the valley of her matronly ass cheeks before hitting home and parting her asshole in one forceful, filling thrust. Her hands gripped her tummy, so many forces at work to make the bloated shape an epicenter of conflicting sensations, pleasure, pressure, pain, ecstasy. 

Pleasured moaned reverberated out from her as her body came under relentless assault from in front and behind, clouding her mind with nothing but thoughts of debauched, erotic mania. Thoughts of what she'd been struggling with became hard to recall, the thick, heavy shape making it's way through her kind of becoming a mental blindspot. And yet, as her offspring withdrew itself and the shape began to crown and part her pussy's abused, swollen lips wide open, all she could think of was the next pleasant orgasm she'd be rewarded with for pushing so hard against her next, heavy contraction. 

When the most stubborn of her current clutch fell free, she barely realized it, one of her many human looking children cradling it in midair before flying off to place it somewhere cozy and safe among the rest of the family. As for the Queen, her work was far from done, and as she felt that same, delicious tendril delve back inside her to stimulate her further, she looked forward to it, not with trepidation, but with overwhelming eagerness...

The Director had often idealized his cloning of Samus Aran as an attempt at perfecting the miracle that came about from her initial rebirth. A human metroid hybrid, more pure than the original ever could be. For all his lambasting of bounty hunters and their unbeholden ways, he would admit, Samus Aran was an invaluable asset, her only flaw being her independence, and while the metroid's as a species were dead and gone, their endless potential would never be too far from home, coursing within the veins of their new greatest operative.

But fate always had a tendency to throw curveballs, he knew it, often planned around it, but in this very instance, he could honestly say, he had been blindsided.

“I've been spun around by all the doctor's in your employ Commander Malkovich, I am quite frankly tired of hearing conjecture so I'll leave it to you, what happened to the asset.” He said firmly to the computerized CO.

“Complications sir...” Adam said simply.

“Ah coyness, how quaint” he chuckled before bringing his hand down upon his desk hard “Elaborate. Now.” his voice firm and absolute, riddled with threats he needn't say aloud.

“She is alive and well sir, but her health conditions...they weren't just health conditions.” he said before summoning footage of that fateful evening and all Adam had witnessed.

The Director watched for a moment quietly “What in the hell did you do to her”

“We created a steroid meant to treat her respiratory problems, it initially appeared to improve her health but...”

“But?” the Director responded. 

“The inhaler we initially had her on, it was meant to simulate atmosphere from SR388” Adam continued “it appeared introducing the steroid into her system heightened her body's natural receptiveness to it while she was being weened off it.” 

“Receptiveness?” The Director questioned.

“As you know from our operations on the BSL station, Metroid's only undergo metamorphosis under ideal conditions, their homeworld's atmosphere is the only known stimulis for such a phenomenon” Adam explained in monotone “I'm afraid by strengthening her respiratory system with the steroid, we accidentally triggered a metamorphosis of sorts within her, albeit small in nature.”

“So you've devolved my perfect operative into a monster, is that what I have to take away from this?” his unamused voice said dryly “Where is she now Malkovich?”

His question was answered immediately as the doors to their meeting chamber were opened, Dr. MacNamara leading another person, a woman, through the doorway by the arm. Her weakened frame seemed to stumble as she came into the light, revealing her face as it rose upward to stare into the beaming monitor above them all.

At last, he beheld his masterpiece, not a warped, disfigured monster, but human, bearing the same fierce, steely eyes of her original. Though still more youthful in appearance than Samus had been, it was the least striking feature to have changed since he had last seen her, the ruby colored hue of her iris' gleaming wildly against the light of his monitor. 

The medical gown she wore properly displayed what Adam had meant, her skin devoid of warm tones, her remarkable paleness matched only by her hair, which had drained from a brilliant blonde, to a platinum shade. Though her albinoid appearance remained human in shape, what Adam had begun referring to earlier was made plain upon glancing at her arms. Multiple protrusions sprouted from the delicate skin on her forearms, the flesh surrounding them riddled with root like veins that tinged the snowy flesh they ran beneath. Perhaps most striking of all, was her right hand, it's former, human shape gone entirely, replaced, or in this case devolved into tridactyl claws, as if her fingers had fused together, the gargoyle like appendage standing in stark contrast to the rest of her fair and beautiful appearance. 

“As you can see...she has long since stabilized but-”

“Stable Commander?” the Director said with a mark of bemusement to his tone “I would question your right to make that claim, seeing as you're now one of many to underestimate these creatures.

Erin's head seemed to turn her head away slightly, the faintest notion of grimace miring her face. However slight, it was still picked up by the Director's gaze, eliciting a chuckle from him “You needn't feel offended my dear, we are all creatures you see, you however...” he paused as his view of her shifted within the panoramic camera he inspected her with “...are simply the most remarkable, magnificent of us all”. 

From behind, he could see the vertebrae of her spine jutting out from beneath her skin, it's color much darker than the surrounding flesh while it's shape appeared ridged and almost spine like, the pattern shrinking and receding into her back as it traveled upwards into the small of her neck. Inspections were nothing new to her, having undergone many growing up, barely even flinching when stuck with needles from interchangeable caretakers, but for the first time in her entire life, she felt uncomfortable being seen. Another man in a machine, though unlike Adam, he had a face, a shrouded one, but still hauntingly insubstantial, like the shadow of a ghost upon a wall. 

Her arms were brought high, as if to hide herself behind them, her head turning away toward Dr. MacNamara before whispering “I'm tired...”

She nodded before lending the timid girl her arm once more “She's still in recovery I'm afraid, will that be all for now Director?”

He grunted his approval, watching his creation retreat slowly from the room before the audible closing of the chamber door could be heard. His silhouette could be seen caressing his chin contemplatively “So Commander, it appears I owe you an apology”.

“Sir?”

“I came here expecting an abomination, what you delivered was beyond my wildest expectations” He responded “The perfect warrior, spliced with the perfect organism, a soldier with endless evolutionary potential, and more importantly, without a shadow of a doubt, the last metroid”.

Adam seemed to remain silent at this, uncertain if he could agree with the results. Time had moved so fast since being brought onto this project, the little girl he'd been charged with raising and shaping into a hardened soldier seemed to transcend that very notion and become something else entirely. And yet, despite the frosty exterior she had come to shield herself with, he knew the same fragility of her youth still remained.

She was not ready. 

The queen stirred, rising from a slumber she didn't even realize she'd fallen into. Her hand reached down to her stomach, searching for the swell of her pregnancy, only to be surprised by it's absence. The playful chirps of one of her offspring made her realize where she was, still surrounded by the many members of her family, their tiny bodies either resting against her or flying around her nearby, watching over her and playing with their siblings. 

Beside her, the eggs she had struggled to birth previously, now laid cradled in her arms, warmth emanating from within as their occupants responded warmly to their mother's touch. As her form began to raise into the air, her resting young seemed to come to and flutter off, each nuzzling her body affectionately before flying off.


	4. Building a Better Samus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Erin trains and grows into the role she was bred for, so too does does Adam's attachment to her, worrying in time, the same fate will befall her as her mother. 
> 
> But as one child grows, so too does the ranks of her distant, unknown family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a follow up to the last chapter, this one still includes birthing/egg laying, although this time induced by way of our dear Samus getting gangbanged by her own brood to get the ball rolling. Well that and some mild, pleasant electro shock torture mid fuck XP 
> 
> ANYHOO as always, enjoy and thanks sho much for taking the time to read muh stuff!

Within her dreams, the Queen felt pangs of suffering, not of herself, but something far away, something tiny, but familiar. It was like a bright, brilliant star amidst a murky sky, inconsequential but still precious in nature. It filled her with unrest, coaxing her to escape it by awakening, pulling her back to reality and that wall of physical exhaustion that had driven her to rest in the first place. She instinctively reached beneath her, feeling for her belly before realizing she was still resting upon it, it's shape still propping her ass upwards. She began to hover her body upwards, cradling her pregnant protrusion carefully, although still with a measure of regret. It's size had increased slightly while she slept, her womb having filled with twice the amount of amniotic fluid as before, giving her reimpregnated belly room to house her stubborn clutch's continued growth. 

It was rather shocking to her, never realizing she could grow this large, her rib like armor could barely stretch around such a shape. A feeling of indignation seemed to creep over her, she had been defied, her young refusing to be born, the rhythm of her hive's cycle of reproduction now completely out of sync. And yet her anger was snuffed instantly as her inner core let out a deep throbbing ache, echoes of her birthing process still evident within as tiny, minute contractions seemed to pulse pointlessly inside her still. 

Returning to her mate would only result in yet another mating session, one that would endanger her current pregnancy, and yet if she waited, her energy would begin to dwindle, unable to protect her family or nourish the young inside her. Stress overtook her, seemingly left with no options and feeling powerless for the first time, all she could do was hover there, comforting the progeny in her belly as she closed her eyes and began to emanate a strange noise, almost song like in nature.

Across the entire sector, her cry could be felt, young members of her hive ceasing their play before flying off to aid their mother without pause. In mere moments, her siren song had summoned her family to her, their comforting caresses and nuzzling against her drawing her eyes open once more. Again her instincts had subconsciously led her down an unknown road, uncertain as to why her cries had called them here. 

Her belly seemed to throb in their presence, their curious chirps and trills causing some sort of reaction inside her, or more specifically in those within her. Many of her humanoid offspring clung to it's taut, rounded surface, strings of energy coursing affectionately from within them and into her. Her clawed hand stroked the top of their heads, inciting more of them to cling and hug against their mother, her pure ruby eyes blinking curiously as she found herself quickly covered by her offspring. 

Their energy pulsed inside her warmly, the combined intensity reminiscent to that of bees, vibrating as one single mass in order to cook their attackers alive. And yet, she felt at ease, tentatively letting her instincts take her by the hand and accepting what was happening to her. Inside the buzzing powerhouse that was her nuclei, she felt a deep rumble that caused her body to shudder powerfully and pleasantly, the muscular membrane within her being placated with new, vigorous energy, eliciting a heavy grunt from her as she felt her drive to birth begin to reawaken.

Her inner walls expanded anew as her cervix began to droop inside her, still woefully overstretched and recovering from before, but saving her time in dilating. And yet, despite this, deep within she could feel her womb quivering with resistance, her stubborn young so freshly reconnected with her now her own body seemed uncertain in letting them go. 

A sudden parting of her thighs surprised her, looking down past the tremendous swell of her tits and belly, she could see her offspring easing her apart, spreading her wide while their other siblings inspected her throbbing pussy like inquisitive puppies. She quivered as they poked and caressed her nethers, her view almost entirely obstructed by her rounded belly and her attempts at reaching downward even more so as her young crowded upon her in an eager frenzy to help.

Suddenly, she felt her outerlips part, two of her children parting her cunt wide while another slowly penetrated the sopping tunnel with two of it's tiny digits, slipping them in and twisting, exploring her freely, though not causing her discomfort in comparison to say that of her mate's sizable length. It still distressed her somewhat to be probed so freely by her own young, the loosened entrance offered little resistance to the tiny creature, but it was clear from the gradual undulation of her inner walls, that it was a nudge in the right direction. Her body took off jogging, so to speak, she was still ready, still receptive to birthing their siblings that lay heavy in her bloated womb. 

Little jolts of energy tickled her inside, as if they branched off from their fingertips, likening the sensation to a tongue licking a battery. She could feel the emotional auras of her young flowing into her, easing and comforting her, by the time they slowly slipped out, her hips felt compelled to move after them, as if not wanting them to leave quite yet. The little one who had teased her so flew to her side and laid it's head upon her belly, staring up at her with it's large, innocent red eyes as one of it's siblings glided past it, a more classically shaped metroid, clearly older than some of the others given it's large size.

It hovered there between her thighs, bobbing up and down in it's usual jellyfish manner before it seemed to lay backwards in the air, it's four mandibles parting wide before lurching forward slightly and latching down upon her pelvis. Her eyes went wide, her back arching some as she felt herself stretch and fill with a tendril like mass, the young metroid burying some sort of length inside her. It buzzed intensely, colors shifting inside it's bulbous membrane as it sent intense waves of stimulation into her cunt, lighting up her inner core, it's sensitive flesh fluttering as it milked away at the new, unexpected intruder.

The entirety of her body seemed to glow in response, it felt good, very good even, surprisingly so given much of her mating was so much more aggressive and raw. But where that was sex, animalistic and brutal, this was so much more...intricate, the act meant to lavish her with nothing but pleasure, the pure sexual nature of metroids coming as somewhat of a shock to her. She writhed and mewled femininely, the jolts of stimulation always seeming to come to a head by hitting the sensitive nub of her clitoris, which throbbed meekly, spoiled and overstimulated. She wanted to cum, she NEEDED to cum, and as if it were made so by royal decree, her birthing worn body acquiesced. 

A cry emanated from her as she convulsed and glowed brilliantly, energy and power overflowing from her body as orgasm overtook her, the length inside her twisting away and ceaselessly without regard for it. Within her belly, her womb quaked, fluttering like a well struck guitar string, the great convulsion caused by her matronly orgasm weakening her body's confused refusal to do her duty and birth the reimpregnated brood. Her internal resolve soon found itself waning as her water burst violently, amniotic fluid surging out of her cunt once more around the little metroid's tantalizing tendril. 

Her body wasted no time in picking up where it had left off, it couldn't afford to, feeling that same egg make its way downward almost immediately. A grunt of discomfort escaped her as she felt her cervix bulge heavily into her still abused pussy, her contractions returning purposefully, but still slowly as her drive to birth mounted more powerful than ever. Though dilated plenty from her previous attempt, the slow waves that compelled her to push had diminished greatly, filling her with worry. 

The clawed digits of her hands clenched tight, almost threatening to pierce her own flesh as she maintained her focus upon her flexing core, the egg's large shape barreling down into her pelvis with agonizing slowness as she exerted pressure upon it. Doubt began to well up inside her mind, she couldn't do it, there was just no way, it was too big now, she felt positively ready to pop. The desire to stall once again, to let that egg slowly slide back inside and let herself become pregnant once more, let it grow as much as it liked...it was so strong, so compelling to just give in. Part of her felt joy once it began to recede back into her an inch or two, till suddenly...

BZZZTTT

Her body convulsed as the metroid still attached to her loins suddenly jolted her back to her senses, it's tendril stirring and swirling against her drenched but weakened tunnel with each steady thrust. It relaxed and pleasured her internally, her inner walls undulating, but conforming to the building rhythm of her contractions. As her chest seemed to rise and fall raggedly, more of her young seemed to cling to her, their touch sending waves of energy to nurture and revitalize her, sweeping aside her worries with her family's confidence in her literally filling her to the brim, she could do this, she WOULD do this.

Deep within, the egg began to breach her cervix, the normally tight and secure ring yawning pathetically around it as it forced its way downward. She could feel something in her pelvis pop unpleasantly, much of the large, bulbous object's journey out of her visible even from her lower belly. But soon, she realized her offspring's attempts at coaxing it's siblings from within her would have to cease, it's pleasurable little tendril withdrawn to make room for her.

As if to address her on cue, she felt another of her children clamp a similar pair of mandibles around the swell of her sizable ass. Though she couldn't see, she could feel something wet, something forceful exploring the valley of her matronly ass cheeks before hitting home and parting her asshole in one forceful, filling thrust. Her hands gripped her enlarged tummy, so many forces at work to make the bloated shape an epicenter of conflicting sensations . Pleasure, pressure, pain, ecstasy, like a cocktail being brewed inside her, with her mind hanging on for dear life against the whirlpool of sensation. 

Pleasured moaned reverberated out from her as her body came under relentless assault from in front and behind, clouding her mind with nothing but thoughts of debauched, erotic mania. Thoughts of what she'd been struggling with became hard to recall, the thick, heavy shape making it's way through her kind of becoming a mental blindspot. And yet, as her offspring withdrew itself and the shape began to crown and part her pussy's abused, swollen lips wide open, all she could think of was the next pleasant orgasm she'd be rewarded with for pushing so hard against her next, heavy contraction. 

When the most stubborn of her current clutch fell free, she barely realized it, one of her many human looking children cradling it in midair before flying off to place it somewhere cozy and safe among the rest of the family. As for the Queen, her work was far from done, and as she felt that same, delicious tendril of her lovely offspring delve back inside her, eager to stimulate her further, she looked forward to it, not with trepidation, but with overwhelming eagerness...

Shock impacted Erin's outstretched arm as a squeeze of her finger was rewarded with a flash of light and loud bang. In her hand, her service pistol trembled against her grip, it's barrel smoking while the energy cells within hummed into silence. She had winced before her shot, the violent burst of energy and noise taking her focus off her target, but ultimately leaving behind only it's burning, floating viscera. The creature she had erased so utterly was no more, as if the flash had swallowed it's spinning form whole and disappeared in an instant.

They used to scare her, these things they called shriekbats, it was what they relied on to survive, their loud shrieks catching prey unaware in swift, disorienting ambushes from above. She had learned how quickly the predator and prey relationship established itself in an ecosystem, their aggression to her presence doubling twice fold after she had fled from them like a scared rabbit. And yet, like a young budding predator, she was quick, almost compelled even, to face them again, to learn, and in time, to kill. 

The vertigo of the experience was all she remembered, the mental aftershock of watching the spindly, flying creature she'd chosen as her target explode in front of her as her pistol bored a hole through it. She remembered feeling detatched afterwards, as if her mind was 50 yards behind her and still racing to catch up, shaken not by the act, but by it's swiftness. Each time thereafter, the little flying creatures she'd once feared simply became an afterthought, her place in the food chain established, their death's of less consequence to her each time. 

The tool with which she protected herself with however, never failed to incite those same feelings of shock within her, despite knowing the outcome each time she pulled the trigger. It felt unnatural, almost surreal delivering death with such a tiny thing, it's place in that imagined food chain displaced as a result, it and her, it's wielder, an anomaly in the natural order. In the simplest of terms, it was power, and like the creatures she killed with it, she feared it at a base level. 

The simulation around her began to fizzle for a moment, the ambient noise of the cavern like environment around her suddenly becoming silent, muted before a female voice seemed to speak in it's place. 

“Everything okay up there kiddo?” she asked teasingly, snapping Erin from the haze of melancholy that had overtaken her.

“Yes ma'am” she replied stiffly

“The kick on that thing still bothering you?”

“No, it's fine, I'm just...still getting used to it” 

“We can calibrate it later if need be” the woman's voice offered thoughtfully “We have something big waiting for you in this sim, your head's gotta be in the game”

Erin simply cocked the battery chamber of her pistol open and released the heat exhaust within before snapping the weapon back into shape “Consider it in” she said before proceeding onward. 

Not far away, Dr. MacNamara chuckled, overseeing the girl's progress within the simulated mission “My, she seems quite confident today, maybe we should have ran the Kraid sim instead”

From the computer next to her, Adam's voice responded to her “It's not graduation day yet, testing her performance with the steroid comes first” 

“Awww, don't worry Commander, I'm only joking, we can afford to let your baby girl ride with her training wheels a bit longer” MacNamara teased him, her confidence in the results of her treatment on the young lady brimming as she had watched Erin flourish from a sickly child into a perfect teenage athlete in the span of a week. It was a jarring transition to be sure, but even the ever cautious Commander could hardly argue with the results when even her asthmatic condition appeared to diminish over time.

Such strong development brought with it renewed trust in the young girl's capabilities, her timid nature finally sprouting into that of a survivor as she overcame the base simulations she hid in terror from previously. And yet, it wasn't just her health or her newfound maturity, in Adam's digital eyes he could within her, for the first time, a shade of her mother, her resolve within her actions. He wondered to himself, which was it that had empowered her so, the steroid treatment, or simply learning the truth.

But even as her body seemed to grow into Samus Aran's reflection, in many ways she remained herself, her stoic disposition hiding her sensitive and fragile nature to most, but not to him. It had become a setback of sorts, the care felt for her compromising his duty in her upbringing, constantly questioning what she could or couldn't handle. Perhaps the doctor was right, perhaps she was ready, and had been for some time, but now like before, he considered her something special, irreplaceable, like her mother. 

“Tell me doctor” Adam asked suddenly “looking at her now, do you honestly think she's ready for the next step?” 

“Given how she handles a little thing like that blaster, I don't think she'll ever be totally ready Commander” she said, the usual tease toward his protective disposition surprisingly absent “But as the person here who knew her best, do you believe Samus was when she was her age?” 

“But there lies my point doctor, no she was not” Adam said simply “She was fallible as the rest of us, yet with Erin, you waive her inadequacies away and relegate them as something to be inevitably grown out of”

“And you believe they're not?”

“Though her growth is...encouraging, she is not a seed to Samus' tree, she is her clone, not the same person, and even if she was, Samus' death, though regrettable, tells us one thing” he explained somewhat somberly “if the original could be outdone by simple, unexpected circumstance, then history will simply repeat itself should we be so hasty in the training of her replacement.”

Dr. MacNamara seemed to laugh through her nose “So you're out to build a better Samus through her then?”

“It is only logical...” Adam responded.

His thoughts however, were plain to the doctor, his hidden guilt over Samus' death almost palpable despite his digital nature. “While I don't disagree with the notion, I will say this much, people make mistakes Adam, we cannot account for the unaccountable, only prepare for it” she said with a reassuring smile “Besides, what good are having shoes to fill if you're never allowed to wear them?”

Within the simulated environment, Erin had come upon a door, it's shape distinctly different than the colored hatch's she'd encountered several times before. It looked old, so much so had she not known what she was seeing was simply a hologram, she'd feel compelled to leave it be. All the same, her pistol seemed to respond to it like any other, prompting her to aim at it's ancient surface and fire off a shot. The burst of energy was absorbed into the door instantly, bringing it to life and opening with a swift, but rough rumble. 

The display on her mask filtered out the darkness of the room within, what she had expected to be a hallway, seemed to simply be a chamber of sorts, old, much like the door she had previously opened. Like most rooms, the energy from her pistol shot seemed to activate nearby light sources, sconces adorning the walls seemingly coming to life as if they'd been ablaze for years. Her eyes widened, captivated by the layout of the chamber, it's decorative nature conveying it as a place of reverence, with a large stone, distinctly alien statue squatting in it's centre like a shrine.

She recognized it's time worn likeness, its description so close to that of the Chozo, the noble, space faring race that had taken in and trained her original, Samus Aran. A warm feeling seemed to bloom in her chest, feeling an unexplained sense of intimacy as she walked around it, examining the architecture of it's home. She wished to see more, for the first time feeling a small sense of wonder for something new, as if to do so were to bring her closer to the woman she called her mother. 

But reality dawned on her, this place, it wasn't real, the wonder just as insubstantial, the link she felt, merely a dream. Just another mission she reminded herself as she walked slowly to the front of the statue once more, something within the grasp of the statue catching her eye almost immediately. It glowed warmly like the sconces nearby, the spherical shape looking almost like a membrane of sorts, covering, or perhaps preserving something within. Her hand reached out for it, finding it surprisingly sturdy and firm to the touch, the grip of the statue preventing it from budging even an inch. 

Her pistol seemed to respond like it had with the door, her eyebrow furrowing behind her mask, surely they didn't mean for her to actually shoot something like this, so old, so valuable. And yet, as she lined up her shot hesitantly and pulled the trigger, seemingly non lethal energy burst from the chamber of her pistol and blasted the sphere between the statue's hands. It seemed to absorb the blast entirely before simply crumbling away moments later like a dried leaf, it's contents still illuminated with the preserving energy within. 

It seemed to hover there in front of her, with the spherical container gone the statue now appeared to present it's possession to her as opposed to clutching it tightly. Unsure of what to make of the object just floating there in front of her, Erin cautiously outstretched her arm, her fingers hesitantly pulling back if disturbing such an old shrine was right. She inhaled deeply before plunging her hand forward and grasping it, the form of the small device humming against her touch before glowing brightly, its form deteriorating within her fingers and flowing into her hand.

A gasp escaped her as she watched it disappear into her, trails of its energy glowing beneath her skin before fading momentarily. Her legs staggered back a bit, no worse for the wear but now left utterly confused, and slightly concerned as to what had just entered her body. “Dr. MacNamara...what just happened to me?” she spoke aloud, the chamber echoing her worried tone, but ultimately leaving her unanswered. 

Her rising sense of uncertainty forced her to question what she had done, and more importantly, if she were still being tested, where did she go from here? A sudden cracking noise drew her attention back to the statue immediately, it's lowered head beginning to rise with stuttered, rigid movement. Fractures spread across it's entire form as it rumbled to life, the entirety of the room appearing to shudder with it while heavy slabs of stone fell away from it's body. With it's hide cracking apart like an eggshell to a newborn chick, Erin's heart began to race, loathe to find out what lay beneath.

With a powerful shake, the creature posing as a statue liberated itself from it's apparent prison, two yellow, bulbous eyes peeling free from the confines of their eyelids to stare at her blankly. It maintained it's unnerving, lifeless gaze for a moment, blinking once or twice as she stood frozen in place, not daring to move and provoke the large, squatting creature. It's clawed, gargoyle like hands suddenly sprang to it's sides and slowly began to hoist it's body upright, it's yellowed gaze gradually towering over her in an oddly stiff, hunched over position. 

Fear infested her senses, squelching the commands her brain fired off repeatedly, her trembling limbs barely responding as self preservation locked them in place. A slow, tentative step backwards suddenly stirred a reaction in the creature before her, letting out a metallic roar of sorts as it suddenly marched its way toward her. The sudden change in it's movement, now apparently free from it's prior stiffness, elicited a scream behind her mask, it's speed taking her by surprise but releasing her from her own self induced immobility. 

She felt a rush of air swoop behind her as she turned to run, barely evading the wild swipes of the bird like creature, and yet hot on her heels it remained, with only their size disparity and her nimbleness saving her. It seemed to have no regard for her position, it's flailing arms lashing out like a blind man attempting to strike whatever it stood in front of. It screeched loudly as it backed her into a corner, as if it could sense the inevitable blow that would follow, but she refused to give it the chance as the muscles in her legs tightened, leaping onto the stone wall and running up it's surface as far as she could muster. As a claw threatened to swat her downward, she kicked away and leapt just over her attacker's head, her body curling as she braced for the impact of the floor.

The beast's claw cut a groove in the solid rock, her eyes widening as it effortlessly cleaved away at it like a knife through butter. As if finally realizing it's target had evaded it, it slowly turned around, those enormous eyes affixing onto her once more, her hands wasting no time in reacting this time as she drew her pistol and aimed at it's face. Her trigger finger pulled back again and again, riddling it's body with relentless potshots, searching for some sort of reaction, a spurt of blood, a shriek of pain, anything. It stood unfazed, it's protective hide absorbing and deflecting the destructive bolts harmlessly, the normally destructive shots from her pistol reduced to the bite of a gnat. 

And yet, it stood there, allowing her to pelt it again and again, even as she rose to her feet, expecting it to charge once more at a moments notice. It slowly raised it's clawed hands high into the air, as if surrendering, much to her bemusement and better judgment. Without warning, it's claws swung downward, glowing vibrantly with bright yellow energy that seemed to streak outwards in her direction. A yelp escaped her, rolling out of the way just moments before another raced in her direction, threatening to slice her in two. A somersault into the air was all that saved her, the upper portion of the blast slightly contacting the side of her thigh, violently rupturing her zero suit. 

Even with her adrenaline at an all time high, she felt the pain instantly, expecting heat, but instead feeling the numbing then searing sensation of a blade through her flesh. The wound put her off balance, her body crashing to the floor as she landed, her hands gripping down on the injury as she grit her teeth in pain. The floor rumbled as it began to step toward her, her survival instincts shouting at her to move, that it would bearing on her in mere seconds. Her eyes flashed open in an instant, not filled with fear, or even blinding pain, but with anger, muttering “Come on...” through her teeth.

The foot of the beast came down next to her, and as she looked upward, it's claws seemed to follow, her perception of the world coming to a slow as she threw herself beneath it's gait, fighting against her wound as she did so. The creatures hand sunk into the floor firmly, lodging itself in place, it's clumsy struggling to free itself interrupted by it's target suddenly leaping onto the front of it's body.

With one hand maintaining a grip on the rib like armor of it's torso an her legs propped firmly against it, she let out a yell as she began to fire off into the depths of it's body. She was rewarded with a metallic shriek as her pistol finally hit home, boring a hole through it's chest, her eyes wide with surprise before doubling down and pulling the trigger once more. The creature flailed and cried out as it's body seemed to fizzle and surge, it's seemingly robotic innards being ravaged and shocked with volatile energy, preventing it from simply pulling her off. 

The crazed movement spun the young girl around, her world a blur of violence and panic, with her merely struggling to hang on. As the creature came crashing down onto it's knees, it's arms braced against the floor, the force from the collision finally dislodged her, her back slamming into the ground below it. Her finger gripped the trigger of her gun tightly as she fell, the impact jarring her senses momentarily before reacting to the weight of the creature falling down upon her. Her legs sprang upwards, pushing it away, her muscles giving it their all as she fought against it's attempts at crushing her, before a vibrant glow from the weapon in her hand. 

The trails of light beneath her flesh illuminated once more, seemingly flowing into her pistol as she gripped down upon it. With no time to be shocked she quickly brought the weapon to bear and aimed upwards into it's body once more, letting out a fierce scream as she released the trigger, an unexpected boom erupting from the tiny weapon as a concentrated beam suddenly burst forth and pierced through the entirety of the being atop her. 

In that moment, the world seemed to go come to a halt, the creature attempting to kill her, the rumbling of the room, even her own trembling grip upon her pistol, all wracked with silence and stillness. She dared to release her breath, gasping and shuddering as she realized she had survived, she'd won. With a pained grunt, she quickly rolled from underneath the largely eviscerated creature's heavy body, it's cybernetic form coming to a slump as it's limbs fell slack and lifeless. 

Scooting her exhausted, battered body to a nearby wall, she sat for a moment and held the arm she had shot with, the muscles within feeling numb, as if she'd laid on it for hours. As she held her shoulder with her other hand, her tense and ragged breaths slowly began melting into a meek, airy laugh, the form of the holographic chamber beginning to dematerialize as her vision blurred, the warm blanket of unconsciousness falling over her soon after. 

Footage from the young girl's battle played back without sound, the entirety of the control room's staff bewitched by her performance, staring silently as it played again and again. Doctor MacNamara lit a cigarette and smiled knowingly, her reaction not lost to her AI contemporary.Had she seen through him since the beginning? Guessed his concerns and arranged this apparent trial by fire?

“The Torizo, you enabled it to be harmed?” he asked her.

“Well, in this case killed, but yeah” she said simply, blowing a puff of smoke from her lips.

“You altered the scenario without my permission doctor...she was meant to fail” 

“And by failing, she'd learn to expect the unexpected?” she chuckled “funny thing about kids, after you take their training wheels off, even after hours of practice, they'll still fall and skin their knee...”

Adam remained silent as she took a drag and flicked her ashes into a nearby cup of water “You could have gotten her killed.” he finally said.

“You know me better than that Commander.” 

“Evidently not” he responded sharply.

“Well then I'll put it like this, you can warn her about the danger of falling off that bike, describe the pain of a skinned knee to her, put the fear of god in her without ever having experienced that tumble herself..” she said, surprisingly matching his sharpness “or you can let that kid feel it for herself, let it heal, and ride on smarter than before”

“My sentiments exactly doctor” A new voice interrupted, it's source booming from the large screen displaying Erin's footage. 

Both Adam and Dr. MacNamara were stunned as a side window opened up, revealing the shrouded frame of the Director. “Sir” They both replied upon shaking off their surprise from his sudden appearance.

“I must say, today has certainly brought it's share of revelations hasn't it?” He said with satisfaction “I am quite pleased my entrusting of both of you with our little hunter's development seems to have paid off, I tip my hat to the both of you”. 

Dr. MacNamara bowed with esteem while Adam replied with an expected, professional “Thank you, Sir”

“Yes indeed, you both have done a fine job bringing our little hunter up to snuff” He said before his tone shifted, the gratification in his voice absent “I'm afraid though Commander, in this capacity, our good doctor here seems to be living up to her duty a touch more than you, should I be...concerned?” he queried almost predatorially.

“No, sir...I merely have concerns for the subject's-”

“Oh come now Commander, the subject?” he interrupted with a scoff ”do not be coy, you gave her a name did you not?”

Adam remained silent for a moment “For education purposes, yes.” 

“I see, education” the Director seemed to chuckle at the notion “Oh don't worry Commander, I don't argue with your decision, I simply question the sentiment behind your choice in naming...ah, little Erin was it?”

“Yes sir...” the AI said, the atmosphere of the room having shifted to that of a courtroom, wrought with tension, with it's epicenter focused entirely on the Commander himself. 

“How lovely, and clever, a nice little reminder of her original, but rather indicative of my current concerns Commander Malkovich” The director explained “You see, I'm afraid you've become a touch too close with our subject, something that, to be quite honest had surprised me, you were always a man of cool nerve, even more so after your transition into our database, but I can see I had you figured wrong...”

“Sir?” 

“I'll put it bluntly Commander, this girl is not your surrogate daughter, your excessive care for her outside of your duty is becoming a detriment to her development.”

Before he could reply, Dr MacNamara spoke up in Adam's defense “If I may sir, much of the subjects developmental success has been based on trust between her and the staff, trust we couldn't have garnered without Adam as a go between.”

“You do yourself a disservice Doctor, I understand you were behind the steroid project that cured most of her disorders and brought her to this point.” the Director said.

“We cured her physically, the Commander was responsible for her change in disposition, had he not been so forthcoming with the nature of subjects background at such a crucial stage, she might never have made such a complete recovery.”

The shadow of the Director seemed to stroke his chin in contemplation “And what of you Commander, anything to say in your defense?”

“I take full responsibility in my faults Sir, but I apologize for none of them” Adam replied firmly.

The Director laughed audibly “Good man, I appreciate the honesty Commander Malkovich, however I fear this means there will be a shift of sorts in leadership, from here onwards you will be working under Dr MacNamara, any further compromise to our timetable from this division will be dealt with severely, do I make myself clear?”

Again they replied in unison “Yes sir.”

“Good, now before I take my leave, I have something for you all, and I trust it will be the subject of focus on where you'll take your efforts with our dear Erin next”

The doors to the control room opened as a cadre of armed federation marines clad in metallic armor marched through, escorting what appeared to be a large metal slab, a cargo container of sorts. As they hauled it in and set it down, one of their ranks began to punch in a code on it's side, a loud hiss of air streaming from the sides soon after as it began it's unlock sequence. 

As the front of the slab seemed to part down the middle and slide away, the light of the room's computer monitor's gleamed brightly upon what lay within...

The bulky, armored, unmistakable frame of a power suit.


	5. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Erin begins to mature into adulthood, her new body presents it's own set of woes, unexpected gifts, and existential nightmares...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If things have been feeling samey on this end of the plot, you needn't worry, this will probably be the last major chapter covering Erin's growth as a person, because I want to get the story back on track onto dealing with the BSL station, both for her and Samus' eventual meeting, as well as other interesting encounters I have planned.
> 
> Sexual stuff in this chapter is kind of different, I know the story till now has been largely (and I do mean largely :P) pregnancy based, and I plan on doing it more down the line, but in this part it ranges from masturbation to absorption and subsequent transformation.
> 
> I know muh fellow belly lovers >3< kinda sucks, but absorption is something I'd been wanting to try for awhile SO, here's my attempt. XD
> 
> As always thanks so much for taking the time to read muh stuff

Erin's hand swept along the surface of her bathroom mirror, the condensation from her steamy shower wiping away to reveal her eyes, her bluish green gaze rife with concern. A quick, circular sweep gave way to the rest, her wet, golden strands of wet hair framing the youthful features of her face. Her head tilted somewhat as her fingertips brushed along her cheek, as if to confirm the image before her were real. Despite the nerves in her fingers recognizing her own flesh and blood, a dissonance remained within her mind, struggling to register the woman before her as herself, the image clashing harshly against that of the little girl she still imagined herself to be. 

Change was a constant in her short lifespan, her little body having shifted and aged rapidly throughout her development, but it wasn't until the revelation between her and Adam that she had become so fixated upon it. Or rather, perhaps not the change itself, but how swiftly it seemed to mold her body into one more like her progenitor, her mother. Looking into a mirror simply made her wonder, where did Samus Aran end, and where did she begin? Her mind remained her own, but the form it resided in, so much more mature, beautiful, and in some ways capable than she ever imagined she could be. It was jarring, only made worse as puberty pumped her full of urges and feelings she didn't quite understand, even when her highly educated mind told her otherwise. 

In many ways, she imagined that aspect of her, the manufactured, preeducated portions of her brain finally felt at home, her apparent age finally matching the intellect that had otherwise been out of place on her previously tiny body. A war constantly raged within her as time simply seemed to cement new facets onto her identity, worrying one day she would find that last vestige of herself, the part she considered “Erin” slowly being buried and swallowed whole under the thing, the person she was destined to become. In many ways, the surface in front of her, a mirror, a reflection, it was what she feared to become more than anything as she grew older. 

And yet Adam, still the doting and caring figure she'd always known him to be, always seemed to see through her quiet, bristly exterior, striking at the heart of her troubles and addressing them in the simplest...yet most apt way possible, reminding her in passing how she looked more like her mother each day. Her mother...but was that right? She had not been born from Samus directly and yet her genes, her genes were unmistakably inherited from her. Despite logic attempting to drag her heels back to earth, the concept comforted her, made the prospect of living up to her heroic legacy something to be proud of, instead of dread and existentially despise. 

It was a lie, but one given to her with earnest sincerity, and in that respect, one she chose to believe, not just for herself, but for the woman she was borne from. But as the sea of unease within her seemed to calm itself, the days that followed brought forth their own, far more tangible problems. Her bodily changes progressed in the wake of her internal confusion. Compared to the change in height and musculature her adolescent stage had gifted her, the reshaping of her figure upon entering adulthood seemed to come out of nowhere. In the span of days, her toned, training forged body had become softer, more curvaceous, her limbs seemed to sprout outwards. Pangs of soreness made her bones creak and pop, the sound of her growing pains like a construction crew working overtime inside her.

The comparison felt apt, her entire body feeling as though it were being remodeled those days, each morning gaze in her bedroom mirror revealing something new, something different about herself. Her legs were the first, the experience still fresh in her mind as her height seemed to race upwards, feeling as though her legs had been replaced with stilts. Before she could even get used to their new awkward length, they were overtaken by that same softness that seemed to fill out the rest of her, their shape becoming svelt and shapely, with her hips exploding outwards to accommodate them and the new gait they enforced upon her. 

An involuntary twinge of embarrassment would manifest within her while walking, each step swaying her lower body in an awkward wiggle she'd never felt before, as if guided by the new weight pillowing upon her lower body. The pensive and self reflective nature she was known for seemed to change overnight as her physical form demanded her attention more than ever, with self consciousness blooming in it's place as curves exploded upon her body where they were previously absent. The discovery of her own ego went by unnoticed as her worries became her world, her mind always focused and hyper aware on what may come next. And yet by the time her chest began to itch and grow sensitive, any sense of mental preparation she'd built for herself seemed to fall apart. 

Three days she ached and groaned, the first morning passing like many others, her hands cupping and massaging the still underdeveloped mounds of her breasts, only to be met with an entirely different sight the following evening. Upon removal of her zero suit that day, she gasped as the enlarged swell of two ample breasts glistened with sweat in her vanity mirror. The pink nubs of her nipples stood erect as her pores drank in the cool air, making them buzz and itch, beckoning her fingers to relieve them somehow. A simple pinch shocked her to the core, the funny little sensation surprising her like a jab to the funny bone, the jolt of which shot up her arm and punched the underside of her brain. It hurt, and yet it in a way, it didn't. 

Her index finger and thumb caressed the area around the hardened nub, tracing her areola and lightly squeezing the new, expansive flesh, rewarding her with a sensation of burning pressure, feeling a firmness of sorts deep within, like a ball resting just behind her nipple. Rest that night did not come easy for her, the front of her body demanding she never lay in the same position for very long, while her own curious hands explored them upon waking, against her better judgment.

The pattern would follow for days afterwards, her shoulders eventually joining her chest in perpetual ache as training required her zero suit to take on modular pieces of combat armor, the chest piece compressing and crushing her gradually swelling breasts agonizingly. 

Disrobing at the end of the day had become akin to unwrapping a christmas present, barely able to contain her own curiosity at what lay beneath her own clothing. Her zero suit peeled away easily, revealing the beauty that lay within like a butterfly to a cocoon, the flushed and peach colored hue of her ample chest emerging from it's confines. They throbbed with pain and elation, their shape quickly puffing outward, free from compression, free to grow and breathe like the lungs beneath them that caused them to rise and fall with her excitement. 

They were so...big now, the word itself making her blush for some reason, with so many other more tasteful, descriptive words for them, big felt so crude so...mmmf. It stirred something within her, another cacophony of feelings she didn't understand, but unlike her other growing pains, she didn't immediately hate. Her hands fought against the raw sensitivity of her shapely breasts, their touch several times less agonizing that the heavy, crushing surface mashing down upon them most of the day. Her fingers sank in gladly, her lower lip trembling before she bit down upon it with a whine, it felt so good, too good, as if she'd been fasting for says while watching a meal being prepared. No, even that was far too base, too simple a comparison. 

It was primal, her desire for herself and the pleasure she milked out of her own flesh, a flame, a bonfire beginning to spiral out of control. Her forehead beaded with sweat as her hands gyrated and massaged her heavy mounds, her full womanly tits making her body buzz with sensation, her body writhing with it, not knowing how to process the feelings but not caring in the least, just begging for more. The muscles around her spine rippled and flexed as she arched her back, her thighs grinding against each other as something within her began to mount, something good, something amazing, her voice ringing out in audible, breathy moans. 

And then, everything went white...

Fireworks, despite never having seen them before, it was all she could only imagine in her mind, her nerves quaking and surging around her brain as lights flashed within the darkness behind her tightly shut eyelids, their brilliance lasting for seconds at a time. They were like sparks, and so was she, her body feeling like pure, radiant energy as her muscles convulsed, pressure at the base of her spine erupting outward, like a geyser resting hidden between her legs. Her heart fluttered, and with it, so did that entire area, her vagina...her pussy, she recalled it being referred to in the vernacular histories of earth. It was so debased, so filthy a word for it, and yet it felt all the more lovely to say because of it, to be so lightly tinged in it's sensuality, like a strawberry dipped in chocolate. 

For a moment, the squeeze she placed upon her chest relented, one of her hands almost involuntarily journeying down to her nethers, her digits spasming as they caressed and massaged her loins through her zero suit. She found herself playing a game of hot and cold, her hand digging desperately against the area while the other attended to her needy chest. A pleasant throb echoed from a tiny nub, a button of raw honeyed pleasure resting somewhere in the oval shape she traced along her pussy. A cry escaped her throat, she needed more, she had to find it again she thought as she whined desperately, two fat globs of tears welling up in her eyes as her fingers pressed inward. 

As she began to glide her middle and index finger upward, that fat, throbbing bean screamed joyously into her brain, like an electric buzzer. Her fingers rolled against it in a panic as it caught her by surprise, only to reward her with another dose of pure ecstasy. A more sound of mind, less lust drunk Erin would know what it was that buzzed so pleasantly between her legs, perhaps not from sensation, but from the dry education she carried around in her currently swimming brain. There was no doubt the morning after she'd likely ponder just what it was that tantalized her so, but at present, for all she cared her clitoris may as well have been the literal sun itself. 

Lewd and debauched noises filled her bedroom, audible SCHLICKS and SCHLORPS resonated from the utterly drenched material of her zero suit plunging in and out from her previously untouched folds, the thin suit's inner confines seeping her virginal love juices across her lower body like a baptism of licentiousness. And yet, she didn't feel any of it, her body permeating and stewing in her own sexual mess, all she felt, all she wanted to feel was that gradually mounting sensation. A vortex spiraled inside her, threatening to whisk her heavenward and toss her to the stars never to return, every inch of herself transformed into a veritable shooting star. 

And so she did, as the nerves of her lower body exploded in a cascade of euphoria, she felt her conscious mind shudder and burst, cognition being whisked away in the rapture of her first orgasm. All that remained was the raw feeling, her sensitive flesh spasming and shuddering as her overtaxed pussy quivered innocently, the experience reducing it to a miniature geyser that had managed to seep through her suit almost entirely, the deluge of her feminine juices splaying out upon the floor in front of her. Her ample chest rose and fell, the lungs within desperate for air as each attempt to breath in was followed by an airy, impassioned moan. The white hot wave had come crashing down upon her, but for as ferociously as it came, it left her gently, like a gentle tide bringing her to rest upon the shore. As self gratification left her, she was left only with a pleasant but all encompassing meekness. 

A meager attempt at bringing herself upright was shot down immediately, what little sense she managed to muster back into herself resign to simply roll onto her side and curl up in bed, basking in the glow of sexual relief and her bed's fluffy comforter and pillows. A pitched whine from the room's security system brought a wince to her eyebrows, not wanting to speak to anyone right now, just savor the wonderful experience. Never the less, a feminine voice resounded from the speakers along the ceiling of the room, not Adam, a fact that somehow annoyed her even more so. 

“Are you doing okay in there Erin?”

She didn't answer for a moment, only doing so after realizing staying quiet would only make them pester her further “Yes, I'm fine...”

“Your heart rate has been elevated for a good while now, are you certain?”

“I was just exercising, and I'm very tired now, so I'm going to bed early if that's okay”

The assumed voice of Dr. MacNamara seemed to pause at this, sensing Erin's irritation before answering back simply “Very well...remember to take a shower kiddo”.

She scowled into her own pillow, not just at being told what to do after such a sudden intrusion, but robbing her of the inexplicable desire to sleep in her own mess. 

The morning that would follow felt different, though the ritual remained the same, her slender legs stepping from the hot mist of her shower and over to her personal vanity. The condensation that gathered upon her mirror was swept away once more, the same gaze she'd come to expect revealing itself. And yet the unease and existential uncertainty she'd come to associate with those two, steely pools of blue felt strangely absent, or rather, unimportant. 

Her hand slowly cleared away the rest of her face before lingering upon the glassy surface, taking in her own features, twisting them into various expressions before softly smiling slightly and whispering “Who are you?”. 

It was something she'd never dare ask herself, at least not in the midst of her own reflection. Where as before, it almost seemed like a surrender to that which she feared, her own identity, today, without even realizing, her own body seemed to answer for her as a single finger traced out her name “Erin” upon the foggy glass. She stared for a moment at her own hand, no trepidation, her heart untroubled for once. The same fingers that hours ago had served as the key to her own awakened sexuality, the same fingers made of the flesh and blood she'd worried would change her down to her very soul.

It seemed in the end...all it took was a little sex, a jostling of the nerves to put things in perspective. It was such a crude notion, it made her blush, but also snicker, the revelation that not all change was evil, but it was inevitable. 

Some time would pass before she reported into the preparation hall for training as she usually did, she found herself alone, the chamber normally rife with medical staff and her handlers for the day, who would in turn brief her on what type of training she'd be undergoing. Today however, nothing, she stood alone with marked awkwardness, unsure of what to do or where to go, save a small desire to head back to her quarters and...indulge herself once more. 

“Hello?” Erin called out to no one in particular, expecting at least Adam to conjure himself onto one of the nearby data screens. She began to suspect something might be wrong, till she heard the soft clak of shoes walking upon metallic flooring in the distance. The noise drew her attention to it's source, the door to the armory, usually the first place she was escorted to prior to training. She felt a compulsion to go and investigate, starting toward the sealed doorway before it clicked with its usual loudness and opened automatically, although not for her. Behind the door stood her lead handler, Dr MacNamara, her face dipped forward as she busied herself with finishing a note on her clipboard. 

She began to step forward before glancing upward and yelping out loud from surprise, with Erin joining her as she jumped from her reaction. A nervous chuckle escaped the doctor before her hand ran through her dark brown hair and adjusted her glasses back into place “Well good morning kiddo, sorry for the spook, I didn't expect you out and about just yet”.

Erin simply crooked her head in bemusement “But, you always call me out around this time doctor, why wouldn't I be?”

“Well that's just it little lady, we call you.” She said with a smile “But that aside, I figured you'd earned some extra rest in lieu of all that extra exercise you've been putting in” 

Erin resisted the urge to turn beat red, her voice catching in her throat momentarily before stammering out a reply “O-oh...um thank you ma'am, t-that's not necessary”.

The Doctor simply smiled and nodded “Just thinking of your well being kiddo, don't want you getting overworked” she said while giving her a comforting pat on the shoulder, before moving down to her bicep and giving it a pert squeeze, the mild intrusiveness making her shiver in discomfort “I know you've been doing well on your training regiments lately, but making time for rest is just as important as building yourself up kiddo”.

The doctor's glace seemed to give her a once over before she “booped” the top of Erin's nose and proceeded to walk past her, presumably to her office. The experience was largely the same as any she usually had with the Doctor in the past, she was friendly but in a professional way, not necessarily genuine, just enough so to do her job effectively. It had always struck her as odd, the dichotomy between Dr MacNamara and Adam, how despite actually having a body of flesh and blood, she somehow always felt less relatable. But then, Adam treated her as a person, as opposed to the house plant she imagined the Doctor saw her as. 

“U-Um Doctor, about today's assignment...” Erin asked, calling out after her before she got too far away.

Dr MacNamara turned to her with a knowing expression “There is no training assignmen today, but we do have something planned for you much later” she said before starting back toward her office “Consider it a surprise”.

And just like that, Erin was alone once more, a general disquieting feeling rumbling her entire being, annoyance, at having her day shuffled to such a degree without any notice, at being brushed off to bed like a toddler. As frustration bubbled up inside her, she huffed away back to her quarters, knowing exactly what she'd be doing with her newfound free time to relieve it. 

Sleep would find her again, after hours rolled past her the first of which she would find herself idly exploring her own body once again. Beyond her own curiosity, she had developed an itch of sorts, merely thinking about the act compelled her to caress and please the intimate parts of her body. Satisfaction only elicited further desire from out of her depths, her inner core like a cauldron of perpetual, sexual energy, trapping her in a cycle of masturbation till she burned herself of all energy and passed out in her bed once more. 

But for as quick as slumber over took her, her return to reality was more so, her wits returning to her as the blanket of sleep became the warmth of hot water upon her face, her eyes fluttering open to the realization that she was in her shower once more. The slightest movement drew out a groan from her, she was exhausted, as if her muscles had been wracked with orgasm for hours, her hands trembling as she brought them upward. 

Her thoughts became awash in concern, it wasn't like this the first time, in point of fact she could probably safely say she'd never slept better after her first experience. But now, she felt as though there was a great weight upon her back, a lustful need, one that sapped away at her till she could muster no more. Was this addiction? Had her body gone on long after her mind had passed out, milking the pleasure of continuous orgasm out of her on sheer reflex? She nibbled her lower lip, both turned on and worried all at once. 

“But...it'd only been twice.” She muttered to herself, almost whining as she did, realizing just how badly she didn't want to stifle this part of herself, just wanting to enjoy it a little longer. Her knees began to buckle, her whole body wanting to slump downward and sit in the watery stream, though she worried she might fall asleep right then and there. Even so, she sat, her head resting upon her knees as she pressed her back to the wall. She was just a little excited, that was all, this whole thing was still so new, a one time lapse in self control was nothing to be worried about right? 

Her rationale comforted her for a moment, before feeling the way her pussy twitched and throbbed each time she did so, beckoning her hand between her thighs almost absent mindedly. She pulled it away and stared at it for a moment before looking away out of embarrassment. 

“Ugghhh...this is worse than when Adam introduced me to chocolate for the first time.” she said to herself before struggling to her feet and turning off the faucet. Her hand reached for her towel, realizing she hadn't hung it back up on it's usual hook, the white, fluffy mass still lying crumbled up upon the counter of her sink. Another groan of frustration escaped her as she stepped out onto her drying mat and made her way over to the sink, grabbing her towel before proceeding to dry herself on the spot. 

A momentary tussling of her hair within the towel left her dry enough, turning away from the counter to hang up the damp towel before her attention suddenly affixed to her mirror, as she usually did after every shower. It was foggy as always, but it seemed thicker than usual, barely able to see herself in the mirror behind it. Curious, letting her towel fall to her feet, she reached out and touched the glassy surface with an inexplicable hesitance. Upon feeling it's usual coolness she swiped across where her reflection was, only to find it still covered with a layer of condensation. 

A more forceful swipe revealed a slightly more distinct image, but still somehow remained ultimately blurry, as if she were merely clearing away layers. Part of her wanted to stop, to simply walk out and get on with her day, but she continued none the less, now using both hands and swishing along the mirror in wide swirling circles. As if she were parting through a cloud of mist toward a figure in the distance, she eventually found her reflection. Elation blanketed upon her, hardly realizing till now just how feverishly she'd kept at it till she felt the need to catch her breath. 

Once she finally had, she found herself hanging onto it as she noticed something. Her reflection in the mirror, it was different now, or rather, it felt distinct from her, it's movements, or lack thereof given how it simply stood there, completely apart from her's. Her heart froze in her chest, as if it didn't dare to beat, her vibrant, blue eyes shaking as she stared into the ones looking back at her. She backed away, her hands leaving the mirror while her reflection only seemed to get closer, placing it's own hands upon the mirror, as if it were no mirror at all, but instead a window.

“A-Adam, a-anybody hel-” She began to stammer fearfully, any sense of bewilderment having long since left, taking her capacity to understand just what was happening along with it. But as she began to cry out for help, the expression of her reflection changed, waving her hands for a moment and shaking her head before placing a finger to her lips. And just like that, she found herself confused all over again, her head tilted as if to say why, why not call for help, or at the very least run away as fast as possible.

An almost thankful look sprouted on her mirror-self's face, her hands placing themselves back on the glass, her mouth wording an obvious hello from the other side. That notion itself made her want to grip her head and shout, other side...but then that's certainly how it seemed. Against her better judgement, she nervously waved back and said “h-hi...”, eliciting a smile from her reflection. 

“What are you” she said, the question making her mirror tilt her head, her face looking amused for a moment before suddenly shifting her face into a myriad of other expressions. Her own expression remained puzzled before her eyes went wide with realization, it was mimicking her in the mirror yesterday, only affirmed by her writing “Erin” backwards in the foggy area beneath her. Her name was Erin too...how strange she thought, no wait...why was that strange, she was her reflection, of course that would be her name. 

“You can't be Erin...t-that's my na- I mean, I'm Erin” she said before her reflection raised an eyebrow almost questioningly, blatantly giggling at her awkward confusion. She felt flustered, wanting to say something...before she saw her doppelganger's face soften and blush some, with Erin following suit as she saw her move closer to the mirror's surface and intimately press her body against it. Her eyes grew wide as saucers, a tiny gasp escaping her mouth as she watched her reflection's breasts, as ample and shapely as her own, mash flatly and fully into the glass between them. 

Her gaze was captivated, the display so inviting and lewd, her pink nipples squished firmly even as grew hard against the cold surface. Mmmf, she could imagine the sensation well, perhaps more acutely than she should have given how new her lustful urges were. But even so, as she watched the lustful girl before her mash and gyrate the generous valley of a chest against the barrier between them, it felt less like something she could imagine, and more like something she could reminisce over. Without even noticing, her hands found themselves grasping and caressing her own tits in a rhythm that matched Erin's, the other Erin, no, her reflection. 

She smiled back at her, nodding happily as if she'd done something right, which given how bizarre the experience was, gave her a measure of relief...at least as far as her sexual needs were concerned. She found herself inching closer to her other self, the masturbatory display growing more erotic by the second as she began following Erin's lead, the mirror girl's hand finding it's way to her own pussy while she did the same. Her fingers caressed and stroked her folds, feeling like there was a guiding hand above hers, one that lead her right where she needed to be. 

A cry of delight sang from her mouth as she rolled the small button that was her clit between her index and middle fingers, it's sensitive surface stroking along the length of her fingers as she pushed them inwards, modestly filling the confines of her inexperienced cunt. She slumped forward, her hand pressed upon the mirror, atop where Erin's was, her head looking up to see her face, inches away from her own, just as turned on and enraptured by lustful need. 

Her legs climbed atop the counter bringing her closer to the girl, her body all at once coming to press itself against the mirror just like Erin's was. Her breasts pressed flat against her's, their toned bellies collapsing upon one another, the formerly cleared barrier of the mirror fogging back up from the combined heat around the two of them. She gazed hypnotically into the blue, crystalline pools of her eyes, her lips parted ever so slightly like her's, wondering deep down if her's looked just as...kissable.

Her forehead pressed against the glass, that last thought echoing throughout her head, kissable...to kiss...want to kiss. Suddenly, she felt warmth, two warm, slender arms falling forward atop her shoulders, wrapping around her and pulling her inward, her lips closing upon a pair just as soft, just as kissable. Erin, free from the mirror, free to kiss her, free to...to. She cried out as the other girl brushed her fingers away, replacing them with her own, much more skilled fingers. 

How was this possible? Where were they? Her eyes dared to look away from their kiss for but a moment, the world now a void for just the two of them, a fact that may have distressed her, but something inside, something strong reassured her. This was okay, this felt good, she was making her feel good...so very-

SCHLICK

Nnngh...good. Their legs intertwined, as if this were a dance meant to be, with Erin guiding her every step of the way. A nibble to her neck made her gasp, comforted by a trail of kisses leading back up to her luscious lips, replacing the vulnerable noise with a whine of pleasure as Erin bit and suckled upon her lip. Her hands traveled across the other girl's form as she claimed her lips once more, her hands squeezing and caressing her curvaceous form, as to confirm that this was real, that she was real. 

But...but she couldn't be real, she was...she was Erin, and so was she. Her mind was the fog upon the mirror, assertively trying to resaturate itself over her senses. It matched the assertiveness of the girl atop her, the grip she maintained against her so impassioned and tight, only now feeling just how tight as she gyrated her body against her. It made her grunt into the kiss they shared as if she were crushing herself into her. 

It only became worse the more she tried to focus, to stay above the fog, eventually mustering the strength to break away from their kiss. 

“S-Stop, that hurts” she said, her doppelganger simply sighing happily in response, her expression almost drunken in appearance. Again and again her face chased her's, giggling lightly as she resisted, her eyes beginning to glow pink with lust, bringing poor Erin back from the whirlpool of madness her own sexual desires pulled her into. 

“E-Enough, Get off me!” she shouted pushing her away, the grip around her barely budging, and yet somehow she put distance between herself and her copy. A quick glance at her arms gave her the answer, the two limbs wrapped around her stretching as though they were made of putty. Her face froze, utterly horrified, dredging up the fear she had felt moments ago, fear she wished she'd listened to. Her sexually warped doppelganger lunged in more persistently her neck stretching with audible pops to the bones within, her face looming ever closer despite her struggles to push her body away. 

Her legs attempted to pull free from their coiling embrace, hoping to kick the twisted thing atop her away, but she felt strangely...numb, at least her lower body. The more she tried to flail against her grasp, the more she realized her legs felt heavier, slower than they should. A quick, daring glance made a blood curdling scream erupt from her throat as her legs and that of her reflection appeared to have merged together into an amorphous blob. 

“No, no, no, this can't be happening, somebody HELP ME!!!” She screamed futilely into the void surrounding them. As if coaxed by Erin's sudden awareness, her copy's physical body began to fight back against her, the hands the poor girl pushed it away with beginning to merge and absorb into it's being. She could feel herself sinking into the creature atop her, the gyrations of it's body, once a turn on, now terribly sinister in nature as each one seemed to draw her in further.

Desperate tears streaked her face as she felt her entire lower body become lost, taken in by the horror wearing her face, which tried to engulf her in a vice grip hug. Her reflection's face still hunted her lips, desiring a kiss that would most assuredly lock their lips together permanently. It lurched forward with a giggle, with Erin's body too drawn into it's steadily growing form to avoid it, all she could do was intercept it's attempt with a viscous headbutt. The blow yielded an audible KRAK, her own senses slightly dazed, but it seemed to work, her mirror-self's head flopping beside her limply in apparent unconsciousness. 

Disgust overwhelmed her as that creeping numbness worked its way up her body, her form feeling every bit as insubstantial as the thing she was being absorbed into. But still, it was beatable, she had proven it just now, she could still get out, escape this, escape...here, wherever here was. Fat, earnest tears began to pour out of her eyes, what escape was there? The hopelessness of the situation bearing down on her even more than her copy, her despair turning to blind rage as she tugged and pulled at her own limbs, which now seemed to merely stretch in similar putty-like fashion. 

With one savage scream, her right arm seemed to rip free, the powerful motion contorting her entire torso almost completely around. Staring at it for a moment, shaken at what she had accomplished, and yet still heartbroken, her hand now half formed, with only her middle and index finger still resembling what they once were. It was enough, enough for what came next, with her copy's arms still wrapped around behind her all she needed to do was-

“HRRK!”

Her body felt itself lurching backwards, the amorphous mass behind her sensed her renewed hope, how she dreamed of defying it. It let out an amused giggle, a giggle that made her blood run cold as the unconscious head beside her seemed to snap back to life.

“NO!!!” she screamed, before she felt it's tongue glide up along her neck and kiss a trail back up to her cheek. She tried to pull away, only to find the warped reflection's elongated neck following her easily, nuzzling and cuddling her cheek against hers. It's insane giggling rose as she attempted to resist, to pull away, each time increasing in difficulty, feeling the roots of her very being creeping into the side of her face, bonding them, merging them. In contrast to the maddening giggles she began to scream, as loudly as she could, if only because she knew it might be the last time as the stretched and contorted shape of their two faces began to draw further together. She felt the creature's two large breasts comes to rest against her back, mashing firmly in a manner she once thought pleasant, before they entered into her, pushing into her body, or rather, their body at this point. 

“Adam...she's gonna consume me...Erin's...gonna...” the influence of her mirror self began to pierce into her brain, invading it like phantasmal fingers, overriding her feelings, her drive, her very sense of self. She felt the other girl's breasts begin to bulge through her, emerging from within and joining her own pair upon their mostly combined torso, before combining into a single, hefty pair of tits larger than either of their's combined, like two droplets of water fusing into one. The arms that had trapped her against her devourer began to unfurl, one immediately clasping and caressing her...their new breasts with abandon, while the other reached down to tease her pussy.

She wanted to beg, plead with the other Erin to just end it, to not take her like this, tortured and consumed by her own lust till the end. But then, she suspected lust was all it knew, a fact that became more evident as the distinctions between the two blurred, not knowing where she ended and the other Erin began. Her attempts at pulling away waned as their forms were brought closer together, the undulating, humping motion being adopted in the combined mass that was once her own hips. 

“I-I hehehe, I cant hold ahah, I cant hold on...anymoooreee ahhn~” she said as she found her consciousness begin to go adrift into the primordial soup that she was becoming, her other self, the self she could no longer rightly consider her reflection, leaking and mixing into her, their two heads and faces finally merging into one. She let go, she had no choice, her strength no longer being her own, it was theirs now, and so was she.

From their still reforming lips an ecstatic cry sang out, at first sounding of two voices, but eventually forming into one, orgasm quaked through the still malformed body. The anthropomorphic mass began to throb, its putty like form quivering and rippling as if the burst of sexual energy triggered a reaction inside. It's arms shook and shuddered as they grew outward slightly longer, becoming more skinny and svelte, their digits flexing and stretching outward into new fingers. They gently came back up to their chest, it's new fingers gliding over their ample shape as definition returned to them, becoming full, natural breasts, larger in size than they had been before. 

Their finger's slowly cupped and hefted the two ample orbs pleasantly, giving them a pert squeeze before gliding down along the curvaceous shape of their torso. The shape of their body bloomed with newfound maturity, their hips bulging outwards to accommodate the full and toned ass that formed behind them. Their legs seemed to squeeze and tighten their girth as it distributed to other, more fitting areas upon their new body, leaving their thighs thick and womanly, but still unmistakably athletic.

Their hands journeyed up from between her legs, leaving a defined thigh gap between them as well as a delicate looking pussy, complete with a beautiful, natural blonde bush of pubic hair. After flowing their fingers through the now flowing locks of their new hair, they came to rest and gently frame the unstable surface of their face, their mismatched features slowly becoming symmetrical in a blank, almost sleeping expression. 

Within, a mind began to form, pulling both Erin's from the precipice of non existence. It was a sensation more horrific than any she had felt before, worse than being taken apart, she could feel herself being molded, kneaded against that of her other self, the remnants of their minds mashing together again and again till finally, they were one once more. 

Her skin shivered as sensation spread across her body, her flesh stirring to life again, the rush of electric impulse waking up her brain to the new reality. Her eyes opened, not to a void of blackness, but to a bathroom, and in front of her, a mirror. Her senses hummed to life, thoughts racing through her new mind, a mind built from unwilling plaster, but all the same, it was her's now. In the mirror she saw a woman, older, more mature than she expected herself to be, her eyes fierce, yet beautiful like the rest of her face, accentuated by a beauty mark upon her chin. 

Her body was absolutely perfect, sporting large, bountiful breasts with two large, puffy, pink nipples, in keeping with her curvaceous, matronly form, which belied the toned muscles of a hardened athlete, the slight impression of abs rippling down her firm tummy. She stared lazily at her hands as they came to rest upon her generous breasts, not finding issue with what she was seeing but, noting how drastically it seemed to...differ from her expectations. But what was she expecting, who was she expecting upon lookin in that mirror other than herself...herself

Just...who was she?

A hand rose to her forehead as she felt herself plagued with a sense of momentary displacement, the more she attempted to remember, the more intense it became. It was there, on the tip of her tongue, it felt so important.

“My name is...” she spoke at last, her own voice adding to the befuddlement in her mind, until finally, it came to her at last. 

“Erin...I think that's...” She said with uncertainty, feeling a measure of elation despite how...out of place it felt. She began to trace her name in the mirror...E...R...wait, was this right? She wiped away her first attempt, the sound seemed fine but the spelling...ah, perhaps another way...

”A...R...” she muttered while writing

A tiny voice somewhere distant, somewhere faint pleaded to her

“A...”

It was no longer just a voice, but a great, desperate wave of sadness, shouting out to her from the back of her mind, giving her pause for a moment, as if someone whispered to her, carried on the wind itself.

“please...don't...” 

“N...” 

She blinked, a smile blooming across her face, of course she knew who she was, how could she forget, affirmation filling her heart as she brought herself to say it aloud

“Aran...my name...is Samus Aran” she said with a victorious expression grinning at herself in the mirror.

Her throat buzzed as she felt the sensation of her own scream before all else, her liberation from her own nightmare going unnoticed as she flailed and cried feverishly. Concerned hands from the medical staff were shrugged off or beaten away as her sense of reality slowly crept back into her. 

She was...in her bedroom now, Erin's bedroom...the realization bringing her to tears, begging the universe to let her know it was her still, that she was still...still...

“Erin, we're gonna need you to calm down, you had a nightmare kiddo” the young girl's eyes went wide, her head snapping in the direction of Dr. MacNamara and an entourage of security personel, her eyes filled with shock and strangely, relief.

“S-say that again” she said, her face wrought with inexplicable desperation, as if she hadn't heard another person's voice, or even her own name in decades. 

“I'll say it as much as you like Erin, but first...” she gestured to an officer standing next to her to help the distressed girl back to her feet “lets let the doctors take a look at you, okay?”

The officer outstretched an arm, her body flinching on reflex as she remembered limbs...struggling and pulling at her, her breath shuddering frightfully, staring at the man in frozen terror until...

“It'll be alright Erin...” Adam's computerized voice spoke out overhead through the room com speakers. The girl sniffled a bit before crying and taking the man's hand, her trembling legs bringing themselves upright once more as one of the medical staff draped a blanket over her shoulders and patted her on the back. 

She didn't sleep again that evening, whatever plans the Doctor had for her fell by the wayside as she spent hours in recovery, her nerves rattled to their core, even more so as the prospect of putting her under to study her unconscious brainwaves distressed her intensely. Her hale and hardy disposition from hours prior had diminished, any notion of rest completely absent, her face haggard and full of weakness. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dr MacNamara offered.

“No...” she murmured softly, curled up upon the examining table. 

“Unfortunately kiddo, I have no medicine or magic shot to give you that would fix what's happening in here” she said while stroking a consoling hand along the top of Erin's head “if it's bad enough to make you avoid sleep, well...there's only one thing we can do about that”.

“You wouldn't understand...” she said just as quietly as before.

“Would the Commander?” 

She hesitated to respond for a moment “...No”

“Then why not me, don't think I can handle a lil girl talk?” she smiled at her, the slight teasing bringing her out of her shell as she turned to face her.

“I imagine you could Doctor...” Erin suddenly spoke with strength in her voice “But when you speak to me, you don't think you're speaking to a girl, do you?” 

The Doctor's eyebrows raised, but still she smiled at her “I'm not sure what you're implying Erin”

“I'm a seed, just a houseplant to you all, a thing to be made and used” she elaborated further “I relate to Adam because he's the same, he's just a tool, even if he was human at one point. That part of him, the precious humanity that remains, is irrelevant to all of you” She said with a growing fierceness in her gaze “Just like mine is to you now”.

Dr MacNamara removed her glassed for a moment and looked down into her lap thoughtfully, a pregnant silence forming between the two of them before she finally spoke “You've been bottling this up for awhile haven't you?” she said somewhat chidingly “Can I let you in on a little secret kiddo?”

Erin merely stared at her silently.

“In the short time we've taken care of you, one fact has always been paramount above all others, at the end of the day, you are indeed a tool of the federation.” Doctor MacNamara professed without missing a beat “That being said, no, you are not a thing, not a weapon in the classical sense. The human side of you is not incidental, it is and has always been instrumental”

Erin's thoughts were plain on her face, the fierceness in her eyes having melted into supreme sadness “D-Don't feed me what you think I want to hear, I'm not buying it!”

Even so, the Doctor continued “If you wish to speak of irrelevancies Erin, I would start here” she said while pointing to Erin's forehead “What you care about, what you THINK you care about, does not matter”.

The young woman was taken aback “W-What”

“Your role in this, your nature, your identity, they matter so much to you, and yet you ignore the most precious part, the reality of the matter, the entire reason we're all here” she went on “You are borne from the rarest of flowers, that is an inescapable fact, you are the last metroid, and while you might be her genetic duplicate, you were not born into this world to be the next Samus Aran. The galaxy needs a sword to defend it against the danger that the X present, and whether you like it or not kiddo...you're the only one who can stand against them.”

Erin stood stunned, not used to being force fed so much truth all at once.

“You can doubt what I say all you like, but the truth is, you could spend the entirety of your life being her opposite Erin, and we'd still need you as desperately as we need you now.” the Doctor said before putting her glasses back on and standing up, her hand coming to rest on Erin's shoulder in a comforting pat “So no, I don't think of you as a houseplant, a pet, or even a walking, talking gun, I think of you as you, and I think it's about time you did too”.

She didn't quite know what to say, it was as if she'd read her like a book, as if she were utterly transparent.

“Now then, let the nurses know if you need anything, it's getting late for me” The Doctor said before before opening the door to the room. Before she could leave, she found herself calling after the Doctor once more 

“W-Wait...did...did you still want to know what the nightmare was about?” 

She simply chuckled and nodded “We can save it for another day kid, I'll be here to listen when you're good and ready”.

Erin slumped back, somewhat surprised at her own willingness to speak of what had rattled her so intimately, her heart at ease despite the entire ordeal. As she heard the door click, she suddenly remembered something the doctor had mentioned earlier, her curiosity compelling her to her feet and out into the hallway after her. 

“Doctor MacNamara one more thing before you go” 

“Hmm?” the doctor said, slightly surprised.

“The surprise you mentioned earlier, what was it?” 

The good doctor merely smiled at her.


	6. The Red Letter Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As metroid and X parasites violently clash in deep space, the queen of all metroids must remind her enemies of where they stand in the food chain, but with her so heavily pregnant, will she still be able to. 
> 
> Lightyears away, Erin prepares to finally fill in her predecessors shoes, the day of her own zero mission having finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've come this far, first off I'd like to thank you for giving me the time of day. Secondly I'd like to offer my apologies, as you've now reached the hiatus most other sites I've uploaded this story to have been experiencing for months. 
> 
> I have no intention of quitting or abandoning this before ending it properly, of that you have my promise. I know how that feels to have a story (or anything really) you're enjoying go unfinished. The reality is that going forward, the story would require me to put off the sexual content for awhile to progress, unless I really pull something out of nowhere and have Erin randomly masturbate in the cargo hold of the ship they take off to the BSL or something.
> 
> As you can imagine, that'd prolly be a lil boring/lame, so imagining where to go without compromising the lewd factor, it's been tough. 
> 
> Anyways, hopefully my reuploading here will get some creative juices flowing, I certainly hope so XD

Despite all expectations, there was no gravitas, no great hurtling towards one's destiny, instead the doctor's surprise was only ever thus, a surprise. Before her the girl stood, facing her power suit, the one she always knew she'd see one day, the plate's of it's armor gleaming ivory white and olive, pleasing to the eye but it's design unmistakably manufactured, at least compared to that of the Chozo. The limits of human engineering were clear but, even so, in a way she supposed it and her were the same, echoes of their originals. Her hands clasped the sides of the suit's helmet, the latches in the container suspending it releasing with a hiss. It was surprisingly light, it's weight and unblemished surface having a more plastic aesthetic than the solid, armor plate it was comprised of. 

“Awfully sleek isn't it?” She said, he hands rotating the helm inquisitively, the bright green visor staring back at her in a way that almost beckoned her to put it on.

“I assure you it's no toy” Dr. MacNamara said with a pleased grin “It's newly minted appearance is simply testament to it's ability to process damage at even the most minute level”

“Process?”

“Oh yes, we went through a number of defense mechanism changes when designing the armor, the mk3 did away with magnetic bonding we were using in mk 1 and 2.” she explained excitedly, with poor Erin barely keeping pace “Though still experimental, the mk3 uses a kinetic redistribution system to enhance the durability of the suit's plating, it will then use that energy to project a repelling field to reduce the initial impact of low level hazards.”

“So the more I get hurt wearing this thing, the less it'll hurt next time?” Erin said, seeming somewhat unimpressed.

“You'll find the conversion process to be rather instantaneous should anything actually manage to touch you, the kinetic force is processed on demand you see, for anything else we molecularly modified the alloy it's comprised of to be plenty durable on it's own.” The Doctor elaborated for her. 

“I see” Erin nodded thoughtfully “What else can it do then, is it just like her's?” 

“Not quite, the technology, though state of the art for us, is not quite as marvelous, or more importantly, adaptive as Samus Aran's power suit, it cannot be upgraded save for interchanging modular components” she began to point out various design differences “in point of fact the energy redistribution system was a bit of a compromise so to speak...”

“How so?” 

“The chozo power suit could be converted into pure energy and summoned at will, as well as allowing it's user to alter aspects of their being safely by reversing the process, in the case of morphball and screw attack functionality” She went on “Attempting to replicate the technology only went so far, the defense mechanisms of the mk3 are the result”.

“No morph ball huh” Erin said, admittedly somewhat amused, she could have assumed such functions wouldn't be a priority to replicate, especially given the asymmetrical form of the suit and it's apparent heavy emphasis on firepower, it's design clearly being focused around the sizable arm mounted cannon on it's right side “Doesn't seem to be lacking when it comes to munitions”.

“Certainly not, given how far along we were when it came to supplying your mother with her upgrades, most beam functionality I already installed onboard, along with an advanced missile fabrication and loading system” The doctor went on as she removed the generously sized weapon from it's confines in the container, placing it upon a workstation nearby with great effort “As you can see, it's capable of firing in rapid succession, allowing for wider and more potent diffusion missile dispersal” 

“Diffusion missiles?” Erin asked, the weapon sounding relatively new compared to old records of her mother's arsenal

“Yes, a direct enhancement to ice missile technology, based upon the ice spreader augmentation discovered on Talon IV. Much like Samus after her infusion with metroid DNA, your physiology is largely incompatible with cold based energy weaponry even with the onboard Varia suit augmentations, so we created this as a suitable replacement”

“Guess that's what you were referring to when you said “most” beam functionality?” Erin said 

“Yes and no, the current design of the suit is also mostly incompatible with the charge beam, it cannot store the excess energy required without compromising it's defensive mechanisms. But given that much of our research is based off older iterations of Samus' suit data, in place of charged blasts we've installed a workaround of sorts” She began unfastening a plate the allowed them to peer into the inner workings of the weapon “To take advantage of the suit's replenishing supply of missiles, engineering went through great effort to restore and recreate much of her older weapon functions that relied on expending missile energy such as the wavebuster, flamethrower, and super missile launcher.”

“It's...impressive but...the focus on ordinance, if feels so much less versatile than the original” Erin said with with a somewhat overwhelmed expression “Compared to what you've been training me for, it feels like the only function this thing is suited for is being a walking gun” 

“Unfortunately, given the clever and adaptive nature of your target, a conservative approach is no longer recommended, the X that replicated Samus on board the station will still pose a substantial threat to you” Dr MacNamara warned her “Given how quickly the X reproduce it's likely they now have numbers on their side as well” 

“An army of Samus at her most powerful...” 

“Yes, though we cannot match the original, your suit's disjointed design is more than capable of neutralizing any aggressive X replicant you encounter, the rest will come from here” she said before giving Erin's forehead a tiny poke “Where your suit is lacking, you have been trained to compensate, the suit's defenses are your shield, your instincts will be your true armor”.

Erin simply stared thoughtfully at her helmet, unsure whether that last part was an excuse for inadequacy, or blind faith in her abilities. Given how many times her mother had carried on in her mission despite having damaged equipment or being woefully underequipped, she supposed she had no room to gripe. Even so, she could not help but feel a sense of foreboding, the best laid plans often had a tendency of unraveling at their foundation.

“Well then...” Erin said before raising the white helm over her head and sliding it downwards, the inner lining fitting to her contour like she had worn it all her life “...Shall we break it in?” she said, her visor suddenly glowing bright green.

A roar of anguish boomed through the ravaged halls of the BSL, the short amount of time away from human influence having devolved the research hub into a derelict patchwork of interconnected ecosystems. The darkness of the cavernous tunnels flickered with weak light from the damaged electrical system before exploding into a chaotic lightshow of back and forth projectiles. Metallic footsteps retreated away from the cacophony of explosions and beamfire, their origin, an SA-X replicant, scrambling away from it's pursuer while firing it's ice beam repeatedly behind it, illuminating and chilling the walls with bright blue light.

It's hunter screamed with rage, the illuminated body of Samus Aran crackling with energy as she glided and flew after it. Her form radiated like a blue star, with a physical presence to match as the hallways cracked and rumbled with her passing. She was slower today, but angrier, her rage acute like a humans instead of a feral beast. 

Her prey had attacked her moments prior, in numbers this time, three copies wearing her face daring to seek her out while she was at her most vulnerable, her womb still heavily pregnant and freshly mated. Were it not for the timely intervention of her mate, the Omega metroid, protecting her with it's own armored hide, they might have succeeded in harming her, and more importantly, the offspring inside of her.

Even with his immense durability, they had managed to wound him greatly, inciting a response she had not felt in some time, a thirst for revenge. Retribution came swiftly, the first of her copies attempting to follow up its initial attack, only to blasted into the wall behind it by several intense beams of superheated plasma erupting from her tendrils. As it stumbled to get up, the three powerful appendages converged into a central point in front of her, channeling intense energy through their lengths before coelscing and bursting outward into a larger, more volatile ray.

There was no defense, it could only take the blast head on and be blown backwards once more, this time pinned firmly against the solid as the destructive force blasted away and disintegrated large portions of it's form. By the time she stopped, the SA-X was merely a well charred torso, feebly trying to revert to it's base form. 

The X were cunning, they had to be with the sheer amount of intelligence they accrued by stealing the forms of others, this move against her however, could only ever be suicide. She would show them why. 

A howling scream pulsed from her, reaching out into the depths of her hive, her family hearing her call and descending upon her in mere moments. They felt her anger, and in turn shared in it, the swarm of metroids attacking their invaders in a frenzy. The partially disintegrated X suddenly quiverred and reverted to it's base, gelatinous form, it's movements filled with evident terror as her children clasped and gripped at it, it's celluar mass being absorbed in all different directions, gradually being torn apart as they devoured it alive. 

The remaining SA-X copies began to flee, one letting off potshots of icebeam bursts into the swarm, only inciting her anger further. It turned to begin sprinting away only to hear a metallic sound swish through the air swiftly behind it. The impact came next, the back of the X's powersuit ripping open vertically for the bladed end of the Queen's tentacle, like a hot knife through butter. It twitched and arched its form as if in pain, an ability she didn't know if the X possessed, but presently hoped they did. With an audible KRAK, the tip of her blade burst upward through it's chestplate, impaling the creature entirely upon it, it's body falling limp as her body began to drain it dry. 

She would do so slowly however...it and it's remaining partner would serve as a warning for the other collective X onboard the station. Her gravid belly throbbed with the movements of her young inside, obviously not used to the stress, nor the precious energy used to nourish them suddenly convulsing through their mother's body like a storm. All she could do was rest a consoling hand upon the bloated surface of her belly, her comforting touch attempting to reassure them while the other clenched in anger, her only thoughts being how close her children were to perishing just moments ago.

With the limp and weakened SA-X copy in tow, she chased after the last, swiping away the small caliber fire of it's ice beam easily. At one point, it may have been able to escape her, used it's speed booster or morphball to scurry away into the darkness of sector 6. But this was her home now, her sector, HER hive, as clever as it was, it could not outmaneuver her here, a fact it had come to realize as she not only began to close the distance between the two of them, but cut it off at every turn. 

The chase led the frenzied X copy into the upper portions of the sector, the wide expanse of the caverns standing dark and empty. For a moment, a disquieting stillness hung in the air around it, the X's arm cannon scanning the darkness of the room for movement, sound, anything. It had no express need for a heart, it's presence within it's body being superficial at best, but even so, it could feel the organ beating away in it's chest, adrenaline and endorphins pumping through it's simulated veins. It stepped out farther into the open, the green light's from it's powersuit making it stand out like a thumb, a fact that put it further on edge as the swishing of air around it and the echoing siren song called out hauntingly from beyond the dark. 

The only certainty of the situation was the attack, when it would come, where it would come from. The Queen however, was no spider, no creature of ambush, what she hungered for, she took, and as the ghostly blue glow of her figure slowly hovered toward the comparatively smaller SA-X from out of the twilight, she and her prey came to a mutual understanding, this was no mere observation, it was reality. 

The X stood frozen on the spot, the Queen bearing down upon it, her back tentacles ready to rend it apart in any number of ways while it's sibling wasted away, skewered upon her tail. It lowered it's arm cannon slowly, as if it were resigning to it's fate, only to swiftly begin abandoning it's form, the solidity of it's body fizzling back into it's normal, gelatinous state, where it would no doubt attempt to escape from her. 

The response was instantaneous.

In the blink of an eye two tendrils rushed forward, stabbing deep into the SA-X's body and hoisting it into the air. It writhed and struggled, it's form attempting to shift, the outline of it's body warping and quivering as Samus siphoned it's physical strength. It's body fell back, locked into it's physical, replicated form, it's limbs twitching and shuddering as if wracked in pain. The display pleased the Queen, but this was merely the threshold to it's suffering.

As deadly as the SA-X were, their viciousness paled in comparison to her's, another aspect amplified by her metamorphosis, or perhaps more likely, primal maternal instinct. Even as a human, she hated these...things, these walking shadows that wore her face without a soul behind them, her flesh without a heart, a true heart. Her hands came down upon the SA-X's helmet, squeezing and crushing down on the metallic dome before wrenching it away as it's visor fractured apart. 

Within she saw what she expected, the pale, expressionless face of her old human form, it's eyes milky white, almost unreal and doll like as they simply stared forward. The X weren't interested in who Samus Aran was, what encapsulated her, merely her power, even now she wagered it would love nothing more than to be able to devour her once more, take the power she'd gained for itself. Such a gluttonous little thing could never know what strings such abilities came attached with, how deep and intimately they ran, but she would indulge it, educate it before it perished.

Her clawed digits sank between the plates of it's armor, prying away pieces of it's power suit violently, the act almost imitating that of her mate liberating her from her fusion suit so long ago. It made no scream, no indication of pain other than the occasional twitch, it's nonreaction to her almost corpse like. That would not do, her hands began to crackle with violet colored energy before burying themselves into the vulnerable portions of the X's damaged suit. Wave beam induced electricity surged through it's armor subsystems while they systematically crackled and failed, it's energy tanks draining rapidly against her touch. 

It tried to shift form once more, its desperation to maintain some form of defense falling by the wayside as the metroid queen finally achieved her desired result, the suit brilliantly shattering apart and frittering away into pure energy. Her clawed hand took hold of the SA-X's exposed face as the rest of her pale, flesh joined it in complete and utter exposure. With her tendrils still embedded in it's arm and leg, she expected a bloody mess, only to find a blue, gelatinous mess seeping from it's wounds as her body slowly absorbed it, cell by cell. 

A soft jostling inside her belly brought her hand to it's surface on reflex, her offspring practically sipping at the energy of the two beings their mother was so ruthlessly torturing. Her clawed digits circled her enlarged tummy lovingly before her prey's feeble struggling brought her attention back. It truly had recreated her flesh almost perfectly, her fingers tracing along the creature's feminine body and toned, athletic musculature. By human standards, she finally realized what a perfect specimen she was, her genes strong, her innate fertility, even more so. 

It was only fitting her fate had led her down this path, it was her supreme function and privilege, one she would now share with her copy, if only for a moment. 

Instantly her tendrils swerved and repositioned the captive X upside down, it's free leg falling limp while it's twin was held high, the two limbs spreading wide. Samus slowly hovered over the helpless copy, her hands resting upon her heavy, pregnant belly while her womb throbbed and gurgled. Deep within, her young shuffled and rearranged themselves as the shape of their home began to bulge downward, the fat, bloated barrier of her cervix receding downwards into her birth canal. The Queen let out a distorted groan as her body tensed up, a sudden, mass release of fluids between her legs following soon after. It spilled messily upon the SA-X beneath her, but she paid it no mind, it would have other things to worry about soon enough.

Her legs straddled between that of her upturned prey, her hovering body slowly descending downwards. As their thighs scissored between one another, she eventually found the mark she desired, her engorged muff mashing against that of her copy's. Though wet and throbbing from her own internal stimulation, by comparison, her prey's cunt was dry, barren of sensation and, more than likely, any notion of fertility. Were Samus still human, she might have been disgusted, put off from how utterly mannequin, or in this case, sex doll like the creature was. 

A growl of frustration emanated from her like an echo, perhaps stirred on by that small twinge of humanity she kept intimately close within, the mute appearance and feel of the being she now scissored so firmly annoyed her. She wanted to see it squirm, from pain, from pleasure, from all the things she herself had once felt in it's helpless situation. Her hand reached back and gripped tight on the free leg of the X by it's ankle, channeling jolts of electricity into it's body. She pulled the limb upward, hoisting the SA-X more firmly against her vulva as her hips began to roll and grind aggressively against it, slathering it's nethers with her glistening juices. 

A newfound determination sprouted in her mind, she would find her copy's nerves be it by ecstacy or agony, no matter where the parasitic mimic chose to hide them in it's simulated form. It's powerless body convulsed, the blank expression upon it's face stuck wide eyed, like a mask pulled thin, indicative of the internal struggle to suppress its vulnerable human nervous system. The volatile bolts of energy would be harmless in it's true form, but this state was one of flesh and blood and feeling, with each receptor claimed it became harder and harder to keep the others from forming back into place. 

With each surrender, the creature began to learn, as the X often did, a new unwanted dimension of being, the world of suffering it's enemy wished forced upon it. It didn't come all at once, a subtle twitch of it's eye here, a slight parting of it's mouth there, the first, worried furrow of it's eyebrow. Feeling ravaged the inner core of the SA-X for the first time, it's muscles clenching down in it's calf as it became the epicenter for new incoming jolts of energy, jolts that would explode upward at it's tailbone and frazzle it's brain. 

It's face was almost...human, more than it had ever been, it's parted lips huffing deep, shuddering breaths as it began to respond in ways it's primitive, human mind found natural. With a sudden feminine mewl cracking from the silence of it's throat, the queen felt dark satisfaction well up in her chest, the tiny sound becoming louder as her torture continued. Associations linked unwillingly inside the parasite's head, each surge of pain being commingled and rewarded with sexual euphoria.

It's body acted on it's own as it was forced into discovering it's body's reproductive lust, it's engorged clitoris rolling across Samus' after every commanding surge of energy. It was all that mattered in it's stupefied brain, to not give in was to feel it's senses torn to pieces, feel it's moans turn to screams. It was much sweeter this way, to milk it's sensitive, sopping loins against her's, any notion of self preservation was crushed under the Queen's heel. Something was coming, building within her loins, it burned pleasantly, it's intensity growing as the electroshocks to it's system making it's core muscles clench and squeeze, it's abused labia practically weeping with arousal as it begged for a release of some kind amidst a cacophony of wet schlicks and squelches. 

The Queens hand released it's leg for a moment, making it whine, beg in an incomprehensible scream for but a moment, before clenching back down and juicing her one final time. It screamed with pleasure and pain leaving it's mouth in a wide gape, it's tongue flopping outward lazily as it's own orgasm fried the grey matter inside it's skull. 

Samus looked down on the pathetic display, quite pleased at her work, but work half finished it remained. Her belly throbbed once more as her suppressed birthing process began anew, her hand cradling the underside of her massive stomach gratefully, such a patient clutch of children she was carrying. She grunted as she felt the inner confines of her cunt expand, her grip upon the euphoric SA-X tightening as she pulled it up against her cunt tighter. Her core convulsed, her first contraction hitting her harshly, making her outer lips swell outward and kiss against those of her copy's sloppily. 

A lewd squelch sounded from between their loins, Samus' body tensing and arching backwards while her second contraction followed quickly after the first like thunder chasing lightning. A strained moan pulsed from her body, her engorged cervix straining against the pressure of her first born pushing and forcing its way downward, outward toward it's assumed freedom. She urged it onward, coaxing it with rippling, motherly waves of energy that coarsed outwards toward her cunt's entrance. 

It eventually managed to part the firm entrance to her womb, distending her cervix downward greatly, but with the guidance of her steady contractions, it would find it's way free, the white hot lump prying her inner walls apart in a pleasurable sense only she could experience. Wider and wider she stretched, her core flexing powerfully while her vaginal muscles undulated and worked the precious egg out from her depths. At last, she felt her outer lips begin to part, pulling her prey as tight as she could muster for what came next. 

She growled with immense effort while her egg struggled, half protruding from her abused snatch, and half forcibly embedded into the folds of the SA-X. It would not fit, it shouldn't fit, but she would ensure it took every single inch of her baby without fail, her powerful birthing muscles wedging it further downward with immense pressure. The replicant froze in a pleasure locked O face, it's well lubricated pussy beginning to stretch wide against the orb like oval like shape, the former pink coloration of it's outer lips flushing darker, being forced to adapt whether it wanted to or not. 

As a result of her metamorphosis, Samus was larger now, taller than she was as a human, her body more suited to her role of properly carrying fully grown metroid eggs in her belly. Her copy was not, it was only by mere fortunate that her stolen chozo infused DNA would afford it some degree of durability for what came next. The X felt it's bones pop, the shape of the egg no longer caring whether or not it was ready to be received as the force behind it only grew more intense. The sensitive flesh between it's thighs quivered while it struggled against the grip of the Queen, the creature obviously wanting to wrench it's legs closed, prevent the imminent ruining of it's overburdened inner walls.

With the birthing process slowed, Samus' contractions only intensified in frequency and strength, her body determined to wear down the obstacle pushing back against her. A deep, visible throb rocked powerfully through her bloated belly repeatedly, the downward momentum steadily mounting and shoving that egg deeper, deeper, and deeper still. The bulbous shape's descent was quicker now, the inevitability of what was happening made all too apparent as it was shoved inward, each convulsion of the queens superior birthing tunnel eliciting another inch. The unwilling mother to be beneath her felt it's inner walls go slack, were it not for it's powerful regenerative abilities, it may have torn apart, it might have even been glad for it. 

Her copy's belly began to distend as roughly half of it's invader made it's way inside, it's shape receding momentarily only to grow in size, their pussies playing a veritable game of reverse tug of war. The attempts to resist almost came off as pleading, somehow begging via it's abused cunt, the meager pushes it's pussy mustered being utterly squelched and dominated. It was slave to it's own capacity to survive, it's damaged cunt regenerating, but never rejuvenating, the combined effort of healing and resisting sapping it's strength, the will to give in, regardless of the pain, becoming too great.

Samus could feel it weakening in her grasp, any strain she felt against her beginning to fall slack. Renewed excitement surged in her chest, yes this was it, there was no stopping it now her heart becoming a wellspring of sadistic glee as she began to grind her hips home. Her contractions came hot and heavy, sexual juices positively drowning their snatches while her egg began finally began to make it's way out of her, and into the unfortunate X. It could do nothing but watch, perhaps it always should have, the human emotion of resignation dominating it's thought process. The medicine ball sized lump sank into it in what looked like a series of dramatic, discernable “gulps”, it's hip bones even expanding momentarily as it's birth canal engulfed it entirely. It's belly filled out almost instantly, the girth of the egg within displacing it's guts with agonizing pressure, it's hand weakly placing atop the heavy dome while it grunted and struggled. 

With nowhere else for it to go, it bore down on the tiny, ill prepared entrance that was it's cervix. Whether by gravity or her young inside the egg helping it along, the tiny doughnut shaped opening began to push inwards, gradually stretching apart around the egg's well lubricated surface. The round object twisted and throbbed, working itself further inward till finally, the yawn it had created with it's precious womb's entrance had come to a close, the bottom of the egg disappearing behind it and settling into it's new mother's womb.

Even upside down, the replicant creature could feel a heavy weight settling in the pit of it's belly, it's womb not ready, not properly expanded or hormonally prepared to be used as a vessel like this. Groans of pain mewled from it's lips, too exhausted and sapped of it's lifeforce to do anything else, even as Samus swiveled it right side up once more. The once inhuman creature looked broken, more human that it ever had before despite it's palid appearance, but pathetic, lower than the original it sculpted it's flesh after had ever been. 

It hung within her grasp, lulled into a stupor of sorts till suddenly it lurched forward violently, as if it were to vomit. The expression of supreme pain on it's face took the Queen aback, her back tendrils sliding free from the limbs they had embedded themselves in. She had expected the SA-X to fall to the ground below, but it simply hovered, suspended in the air much like herself, writhing with suffering while it gripped it's bloated, “pregnant” midsection.

From within the swollen dome of it's belly, a faint greenish glow seemed to pulse and flicker, the Queen understanding the source of it's pain instantly, her hand caressing along the taut, heavy surface of it's stomach reassuringly. The X gripped and cradled the ball of torment it's midsection had become, even meekly gripping at Samus' arm as it's barren eyes stared into hers to make it stop. The already well stretched dome throbbed and bulged, as if distended by the kicks of an infant, a feeling of odd displacement happening within as the pressure inside changed from completely solid, to a sloshing, liquid volume. 

With the change came a sense of vertigo, the X's very being feeling lost in a spin, as if it carried inside it a vortex of sorts. Unfortunately for it, the idea was not far from the truth, the faint green glow from it's belly branching out like veins along it's belly, pulses of energy being drawn inward along it's path and back into it it's epicenter. The form it had been locked into began to fizzle, it's outline warping momentarily like static in a monitor, still too weak to shift, to escape, but it knew as it looked into the queens apathetic eyes, if that was ever an option, it was long since lost to it now.

“...fraid” 

Samus' crimson eyes went wide, hearing the creature mutter clumsily with it's pale lips, HER lips. 

“Af-af...raid” it said weakly, with the same muddied awkwardness she'd liken to a deaf person. She wrenched away her arm violently before hovering away, it's hands still weakly calling out to her appealing to that part of her it emulated. The SA-X lurched forward again, this time curling up into a fetal position, gripping it's belly as the pulsations along it's body intensified. The milky white of it's flesh began to turn grey, almost like ash, the thrashing inside it's stomach growing more restless as what lay within was nourished by it's surrogate mother's lifeforce. 

It looked up at her one final time, clearly attempting to speak once more, like a human, like the human she'd forced it to live as in it's last moments. It made her cringe, Samus' face shying away from it as it's physical body began to finally destabilize, an unformed cry emanating from it's mouth before transforming back into a gelatinous, blue mass once more. Upon death, the sound the X made was usually a warped mix of whatever creatures it had previously devoured. As she watched the lifeform of the creature slowly recede inward upon itself, being absorbed into the young metroid she had forcibly impregnated it with, she heard only herself, her own fading deathcry. 

With it's gelatinous form being converted into pure energy, it flowed freely into the small body of her offspring, which hung suspended in the air like a brilliant blue sun. It uncurled itself from the fetal position it rested in, the two ruby red orbs of it's eyes blinking for a moment before scanning it's environment with a clumsy little tumble of it's vaguely humanoid body. It transfixed upon her before slowly making it's way toward her in little jellyfish like pulsations, a happy little chirp echoing from it's tiny body. The disquieting feeling from the scene moments prior had melted her nerves instantly, motherly happiness overtaking her in it's stead as she reached out for her baby.

The translucent, blue membrane of it's little form curled and brushed against her arm lovingly, a tender giggle echoing out from within her as the tendril sprawling out from the back of it's head curled around her finger while she nestled the entirety of it's body in her hand. It began to “swim” around her body, learning how to move properly through the air while ladling affection upon her. Her body buzzed with warm energy, each caress of her baby rewarding it with a playful tickle, the two lost in the idyllic aura of the moment, before it was broken with a sharp, metallic CLICK.

Samus swiveled her head immediately, the world moving in slow motion as she heard the familiar sound of missile fire. Behind her, still impaled entirely upon her tail, the last SA-X copy hung weakly, it's arm cannon outstretched in their direction. There was no time to think, only to move, her arms moving on reflex to pull her baby against her body and turn away. She felt the first impact against her side, staggering her before shielding herself from the second one with her armored back. A shriek of panic and pain left her, a hand dropping down to protect her gravid belly which still held her baby's siblings. 

Her fingers felt for them, trying to make sure they were alright, a sudden jostling and rolling within her womb letting her know they were alive, beset by panic but alive. The baby in her arms chirped repeatedly out of confusion, the sudden excitement making it want to flee, but against it's mothers grasp, it knew better. The loading of it's next missile spurred her instantaneous reaction, her tail like a whiplash, it's prehensile length flailing the creature about before snapping downwards and launching it free from it's bladed tip. 

It's body was sent sprawling, ragdolled into the cavern's rocky floor, it's arm cannon blasting away despite it's disorientation. Releasing her baby and allowing it to flee, she pounced upon the vulnerable SA-X with a feral roar, grasping the arm cannon it immediately pointed in her direction before crushing down upon it. It tried to pull away, shoot, fire a missile, anything to blast her off it, only to find it's options frazzled in an instant, her fist coming down upon it's visor and crushing it's helmet to pieces. The blow practically cratered the X further into the ground, but the Queen was hardly finished. 

Despite it's partner's display of humanity in order to survive, she was reminded exactly what the X were, that in reality they were merely heartless monsters, willing even to destroy a newborn if it meant harming their chief rivals as a species. It would not get a second chance, any notion of pity or unease buried under her rage, hate guiding her hands as she grabbed one of the X's legs. Lifting the SA-X high overhead she pulled it's body in opposite directions, it's arm and leg popping under her raw strength. Even with the protection of it's powersuit, it felt the strain, alarms sounding within it's helmet indicating how low on energy it was. 

The metallic plating began to separate, cracking apart in some places while more sickening pops emanated from inside it's midsection, the bones inside fracturing. With a final feral shout, Samus wrenched the defeated X apart, tearing it in two before dropping it's lower body and clasping upon it's head, attempting to crush it inside it's broken helmet. It meekly tried pointing it's cannon at her once more, the destroyed limb crackling with blue energy while it tried to charge it's beam in vain. The cannon began to rumble violently, as if it were looking for an outlet to erupt from, or more likely build into an explosion that it hoped would take her with it. 

Releasing one of her hands from it's head momentarily, she floated upwards with the SA-X's upper body held high in tow. It's arm cannon glowed brighter, but it would never get the chance to make it's move, Samus' body becoming a whirlwind of force as she quickly spun her body. Her arm snapped behind her before releasing her clawed digits from it's head, hurling the X through the ceiling and deep into the station's guts with a thunderous boom. 

The craggy ceiling began to collapse, the force of the impact like a super sonic missile, it's impression leaving a steadily growing spiderweb of fractures before falling apart. Stalactites and heaps of rock fell around her, with leaving little time to think in between, her baby was all that mattered, reflexively letting out a cooing song amidst the clatter of rubble around her. A short distance away she heard the little one's chirp in response, it's bulbous little head poking out from a heap of moss ridden stone. A mighty crack resounded from overhead, coaxing her to gather her newborn from it's modest shelter, once more nuzzling it to her breasts while making her retreat, flying as fast as she could muster.

The little metroid squirmed and looked at it's surroundings from the cradle of her arms, the stone of the nocturnal sector gradually shifting into mossy, warm tunnels, eventually giving way to restricted sector labs that had become overgrown and transformed into their family's hive. Within they could hear a tired rumbling call, it's mother responding with her own song, her body glowing a soft blue as she followed the sound to it's source.

In the hive's epicenter their family floated amongst each other, circling around their progenitor who lay rumbling and groaning upon the floor. The Omega, Samus' mate, it seemed to have recovered somewhat, but it was still ailing from it's injuries. Releasing her baby into the fold of it's siblings, it observed her gliding down to comfort the massive creature, her hand glowing with energy while she caressed the area around the injury, sharing her life with it. It nudged her away with it's massive claw, shaking it's torso as the wound seemed to ease in pain from the tiny sip of nourishment, even so, it would not let her again, she was too important, as were the developing young still inside her fecund body. 

Samus' concerned eyes were drawn upward as the tiny baby gently floated downwards like a tuft of cotton, seemingly not content to swim among the rest of it's family. It wobbled in the air between them, clumsily pulsing around their heads before coming to rest atop the Omega's head, the four eyes it had open looking upward in it's direction before grunting and shaking it's head. It fell off for a moment before it awkwardly floated it's way back up, nuzzling it's little body atop it's head and mimicking it's mother's comforting caress with it's hand. It huffed in defeat...too tired to deal with an insolent little infant, a faint giggling sound from Queen Samus, making it's eyes blink in her direction before closing shut to doze off. She came to nuzzle against it's side, wrapping and arm around it while the other cradled her pregnancy, following him into slumber while her children roiled away inside her massive tummy. 

As rushed as her time with her “partner” was, Erin had acclimated to the powersuit quickly, relegating her proficiency with it to minor genetic memory. It felt like a part of her, just as the Doctor had said, it was the other half to her equation, her physical capabilities feeling almost herculian, limitless, euphoric even. The more practiced she became the more her confidence soared, her personality practically shifting overnight as she was let loose in her final training sims. 

“Would you look at her go, it's like watching somebody fly a speeder for the first time” Dr MacNamara said with a chuckle

“I recall my first drive scaring the hell out of me” Adam said simply.

“That's cause you're a stiff” she teased in reply.

“Oh it was plenty exciting, lots of fun, nearly crashing however, feeling that loss of control...”

“She's fine Adam”

The Doctor's sudden pertness put the AI off for a moment, was his concern such a setback even now, at the zero hour of their project? Or perhaps it was because she knew it would lead them down a line of conversation she'd prefer they not venture down. 

“Yes, she is now...but when the fun ends and she's in the field alone...” he said, somewhat poking her for a response. “Euphoria has a tendency to devolve into panic.”

“She's a disciplined young woman, she'll adjust in due time” she brushed him off, as expected

“You realize in a weeks time, there will be no room for second chances Doctor, we both just want to see her as prepared as possible...”

“You needn't worry about the precautions I've made for her Commander, you'll see them up close and personal soon enough” she said, her attention focused more on sifting through old data recordings. 

“What?”

“While I'm not officially briefing you right now, I figured you'd rather hear it from me first” she said “You'll be accompanying our little agent here as her onboard AI, both to assist her and carry out data retrieval”

“Retrieval? I had already backed up the entirety of the stations research data in the last mission, what is the director looking for?” Adam queried. 

“The restricted sector” she responded, leaving a long, disquieting pause between the two, the topic bringing to mind the last recorded moments of Samus Aran before being dragged away to her fate by the Omega Metroid. 

“I had collected from it's mainframe as well, all research data should be accounted for” 

“Only half was I'm afraid, the rest exists within a private server that can only be manually accessed” she brought up the BSL's restricted metroid records, showing him the gaps in it's archive “That is where you come in”.

“And what of Erin's reaction to what lies within?” he said.

“The problem is Adam, we aren't so sure exactly what lies within anymore” she spoke ominously “...Or even if it still does”. 

The red letter day had come, not a soul assigned to the project ready for it. An air of uncertainty permeated the station and it's staff, in the span of mere months so much had changed, a delicate seed had grown into a fine warrior, overcoming sickness, doubt, and her own limits time and time again. And yet, the same question hung in the air, was it enough? Was she ready? And even if she was, the risk was astronomical now. The BSL had gone dark, now a derelict running on energy that could last either anywhere from a matter of years, to a matter of minutes.

But there was no turning back, they had ensured that the day the little hybrid had been spliced into existence. Many scientists on staff looked forward with tunnel vision, eager to research an organism like the X and it's various applications. Many more however, looked ahead only in fear, wisely seeing the virulent species for what it was, a plague, a scourge that could destroy a colony in mere hours. It was hard not to imagine this girl, however armor clad, as a mere sacrificial lamb being sent off into the hulking maw of that space station, in hopes a dying hand might fetch them a scrap of something, ANYTHING. 

And yet to the pawn herself, despite all expectations otherwise, it was the date with destiny Erin had been waiting all her short life for. The day she stepped out from her mothers shadow, the day she'd leave this place for the first and maybe even last time. Dreams of the nightmares she'd face alone in that dilapidated hulk, dreams she'd experienced her entire life, had only now began to morph into something else. A desire to live beyond her purpose, to see the cosmos and find a life for herself. Till she put on the suit, she couldn't imagine such a thing, leaving this haven she'd known as home for the whole of her life. Inside the shell however, she felt the boundless confidence she lacked for the entirety of her life, and with it, possibility, the concept of a future at her fingertips. 

It brought back memories of her days as a little girl, with Adam showing her, educating her on the cosmos, the wonders of the galaxy, how she desired to see it all. She found her life coming full circle, a road of personal hardships behind her, only to find that same fantasy, the same yearning she felt as a child, unblemished, as vivid in her heart as it was back then. 

She embraced her seemingly inflated passion for such a dream, holding it before the darkness of what laid in store for her. In the light of her newfound determination, it simply became an obstacle standing in front of what she wanted, the last she'd likely ever have to overcome. 

“Erin”

Snapping back into reality, she realized she had been staring out of her simulated window for some time now, the voice of her AI surrogate parent fishing her from her daydream. 

“Oh, sorry Adam, I was just lost in thought” she said sheepishly

The AI's hologram beamed from the small table she used as a dining area, though bearing no face as usual, simply a construct of shapes that seemed to illuminate with his voice patterns. 

“There are worse places you could be lost in” he teased reassuringly “how are you feeling this morning Lady?” 

She pulled out a chair and sat down with him, a small smile beaming across her face, it had been some time since he was allowed to visit her one on one like this. 

“A little nervous, but I'm sure I'll be fine once we get underway...” she said while looking downward. There was much she wanted to say to him, much she couldn't say, but wanted to all the same. Though no stranger to attempting to hide how she was feeling, it was strange, realizing this was probably the first time she'd covered up giddiness with an awkward front. 

“I know you'll be, you've come so far...” he paused for a moment, words somehow eluding the logic driven AI “Farther than you ever should have had to, but I just wanted to let you know I'm proud of you”

“Thank you Adam” she smiled, happy to hear what she already knew.

“I never did get to ask you, how was it, putting on the suit for the first time?” He asked 

“Not the catharsis I imagined it being” she seemed to say as she propped her head against her arm “It's almost like walking through a dream, almost swimmy at times, as if you don't even feel the power behind your slightest action”. 

“Does that worry you” he asked curiously.

“No, its almost reassuring in a way, when you focus it feels like its taking you where you want to go, doing whatever you wish to accomplish, like your thought process has expanded, and it's the other half.”

“I see...no wonder you seemed exhilarated in your previous tests” he responded thoughtfully “I just wish we had more time to explore your new limits now that you're soaring past your old ones.”

“Did it look like her?”

He seemed taken aback suddenly, unsure of how to answer.

“Her?”

“Samus...Mom, when you watched my tests, was it like seeing her?” she asked again, the two blue pools of her eyes filled with curiosity.

The question was a loaded one, one he'd normally avoid, but today, he could not bring himself to. To her, Samus was many things, A mother who's blood she shared, an icon in the vein of a superhero, a legacy to live up to in order to sate her inadequacy, and even a shadow she feared would engulf who she was. It was a test of sorts, perhaps for both of them, an affirmation of her trust, and her ability to hear his truth without flinching. 

“In many ways, yes.” he said simply

“Yes?” 

“In you, I saw...see her echo, the same spirit, but different form, like all parents and their children” He mused “There will always be that small part of you that carries her essence into the future, but as distinct as a river split from it's source.”

She raised an eyebrow, not quite expecting such a poetic response, but she understood.

“Well, that makes me feel nice and special” she teased with a laugh.

“I know you're beyond needing to be coddled at this point Erin...” 

“No, it's fine, sometimes it's nice to be a little coddled once in awhile” she grinned, as if to reassure him.

He chuckled softly, observing her as she turned toward the simulated window with a sigh, it's image set to that of deep space, a backdrop of black riddled with stars. Although a clone, her physical similarities to Samus were always sparse, her eyes painting a different picture of her soul compared to that of her mother. She lacked the fierceness, the raw nerve of Samus' gaze, a trait he noted he'd known her for even in her younger days as a member of the federation. 

Instead, Erin had a brightness about her, her eyes being wider to compliment her slightly rounder face and though known for her melancholy, her face took to a smile naturally. Perhaps she was she was a lens of sorts, one that portrayed what Samus' life would have been like under different circumstances, had the universe not hardened her into the ultimate warrior, had she been allowed to keep her innocence. 

Was that why he wished to protect her so? Was his desire to shelter her from her intended purpose more than just the protective inclinations of a surrogate parent? A twinge of hypocrisy stood out in his mind, for all his insisting on their differences, it was now he who commingled the two, his doubt and regret for having failed to oversee Samus in his last mission spilling into his feelings for the young clone. 

As if to dismiss his personal doubts and uncertainty, he asked her simply “Are you ready for today?”

She breathed deeply for a moment, “Yeah...as long as you're there with me”.

In the main hanger bay of research station, a congregation of science staff and heavily armored federation marines stood in wait. Behind their metallic helmets, they buzzed with communication chatter amongst themselves. 

“I heard we're backin up a bounty hunter on this op” one marine mused.

“Not a hunter this time Mateo”

“They're tossing around the usual back up the VIP jargon, sounds like a BH to me” 

“More like BS...”

“Would you three shut the hell up, thought they formed this squad from the most discreet marine's they could find” 

“Discreet, not immune to boredom.”

“Or pithy conversation apparently...”

“Oh please, you know why we're interested if it's a hunter”

“You, not we”

“Whatever, point stands”

“Look, take off your helmet and remove the tinfoil hat you're wearing underneath it alright, Samus Aran is dead, she's been dead for months”

“Bet me then.”

“What?”

“You heard me wise ass, bet me we end up backing up Samus fucking Aran on this mission.”

“Fine whatever, just...god shut u-”

CLAK

The cacophony of chatter in the room came to a sudden halt as heavy, metallic footsteps resounded from the opening doorway of the hanger elevator shaft. A tall figure walked out carrying it's helmet beneath it's arm, clad in an ivory colored power suit, it's general design unmistakably similar to that of...

“Samus Aran...”

A few hushed voices whispered as they stared in the woman's general direction, her appearance known far and wide throughout the federation. She simply stared from left to right as all unfamiliar eyes in the room looked upon her, her face so much like that of their hero. The awe of the room made her wince uncomfortably before she lifted her helmet over her head and brought it downwards with a loud hiss, it's green visor humming to life instantly.

“Dammit...” the same disgruntled marine said in disappointment

“What's wrong?”

“I didn't have a chance to bet anything...” he answered. 

In the guts of the station, the severly injured SA-X crawled through the jungle of machinery. It had survived the Queen's attack, but it's form, it's biomass, it barely held together, so much of itself having been lost when she tore the creature in half. It's cells phased and shifted through the maze and endless dark, eventually finding empty space, a maintenance shaft of sorts. It shuffled through memories, knowledge of devoured station staff being drawn out from within as it attempted to regain it's bearings, figure out where the Metroid queen had thrown it. 

It was far from the nocturnal sector, so very far, a cold chill reverborating through it's gelatinous being as it realized the depths of it's enemy's physical strength. In a rage Samus had sent it crashing into the upper station, just shy of the stations main access elevator. It needed to rest, perhaps feed, somewhere safe from the invading brood of metroids, and that meant somewhere...cold. 

The gelatinous body of the X shuddered, drinking in the stagnant air of the space station, already feeling what it desired close by, the chill of some deep, sealed off place within the station. How very fortunate, it didnt even need to use it's remaining strength to phase through the walls, the ventilation system was plenty spacious enough for it's formless body to slither through. As it squeezed through the small tunnel like network, it could feel the metal surrounding itself grow more cold, frigid even as it approached a seemingly refrigerated environment. With no further way forward, it willed itself into the neighboring chamber, it's jelly body quivering from the cold. 

It's cells ached from the exposure, it's body contorting into back into into it's SA-X form, protecting itself behind it's varia suit. With a meager amount of energy sustaining itself, it rose shakily to it's legs and stared ahead, the flickering green light of it's suit and visor revealing a colossal frozen creature. It reached out to the preserved being, ravenously twitching with intent on absorbing it and replenishing it's strength once more...to the X, it may have been food, to the parts of it that were Samus Aran...

It was a nightmare.


End file.
